A História de Nossas Vidas Cap 10!
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Draco e Gina foram enviados para matar um ao outro.Mas não conseguem, ao relembrar o passado. E enquanto revivem as memorias, percebem o qnto ainda se ama. Mas, o que será mais forte, o amor ou a guerra?
1. Prólogo

**N/A**- Muito bem pessoas. Para quem estranhou, essa fic já estava escrita e totalmente postada. Mas, várias coisas aconteceram, então resolvi dar uma editada nela. Primeiro, eu postei capítulos muito longos que devem ter assustado a maioria das pessoas (me assustou outro dia que eu fui ler a fic); segundo eu recebi poucos comentários (e todos excelentes, obrigada) embora mtasssssss pessoas estejam lendo essa fic; terceiro quando acabei de postar a fic, descobri que ia para Roma de férias. Então, algumas coisinhas eu pretendo mudar, mas não sei se vou. E também quero dar mais uma chance para essa fic, que é a minha paixão (desculpem outas fics, mas é verdade).

Ah, e quero avisar que essa fic é diferente. Ela começa pelo meio, vai se desenvolvendo em Roma, e no passado. Como o Draco e a Gina se apaixonaram e essas coisas, está descrito ao longo da fic, conforme eles conversam e se lembram. E o melhor, e o que tornou essa fica a mais complicada para escrever e minha favorita, é que todas as lembranças dele estão nos livros originais do Harry Potter. Sim, eu li todos os livros com calma, para saber de qualquer sinal de que o Draco e a Gina se viram no corredor indo em direção ao jantar, para tornar TUDO um romance entre eles, e sem alterar 1 palavra! Por isso, espero que aproveitem!

**A História de Nossas Vidas**

**PRÓLOGO**

_I hate everything about you  
_(Eu odeio tudo sobre você)  
_Why do I love you...?  
_(Por que eu te amo?)  
_You hate everything about me!  
_(Você odeia tudo sobre mim)  
_Why do you love me!  
_(Por que você me ama?)  
_I hate... You hate!  
_(Eu odeio.. Você odeia)  
_I hate... you love me...  
_(Eu odeio.. você me ama)  
_I hate everything about you!  
_(eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
_Why do I love you?  
_(Por que eu te amo?)  
**I hate everything about you - 3 Days Grace**

Gina Weasley sorriu por trás dos óculos escuros. Estava no bar do hotel onde estava hospedada à algumas horas. Pegou o copo de batida que o barman lhe deixara sobre o balcão, e bebeu um gole.

Era a primeira vez que ia a Roma e estava encantada com a história do lugar e a alegria da cidade, mesmo à noite. Em todo o lugar haviam coisas maravilhosas para serem vistas, museus, lojas e esculturas no meio da rua que datavam de uma época quase esquecida. O hotel trouxa onde estava hospedada era maravilhoso, grande e luxuoso, cinco estrelas. Não sabia como a Ordem de Fênix pagara tudo aquilo. A Ordem de Fênix... lembrou-se do porquê de estar ali.

Tinha uma missão a cumprir para a velha Ordem de Fênix. Embora Voldemort já tivesse sido derrotado anos atrás, por Harry, alguns poucos Comensais da Morte que escaparam haviam se reorganizado e estavam mais perigosos que nunca, o desejo de vingança os motivando. Entre eles, Draco Malfoy.

Gina tomou um último gole, pagou e caminhou até um dos elevadores. Draco Malfoy, à quanto tempo não o via! Ele também era um espião e sua missão não era nada boa. Quanto a ela, tinha que dar um fim nele, mata-lo. Ela nunca havia matado ninguém, mas o quadro de Dumbledore na parede de Hogwarts, fora claro, só ela poderia fazer o serviço. E mesmo contra a vontade de sua família, o pedido fora atendido, já que as manisfestações do ex-diretor eram sempre raras e importantes.

O elevador chegou, Gina entrou de cabeça baixa e apertou o botão para a cobertura. Ouviu um movimento atrás de si, e sentiu uma varinha sendo precionada contra sua garganta. Ela nem piscou, tantos anos de trabalho a fizeram ter sangue-frio.

-Weasley.- ele sussurou, embora só houvessem ambos no elevador.- Pega desprevinida?

Ela simplesmente estendeu a mão direita e apertou o botão para parar o elevador. Então disse suavemente:

-Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de falar, Malfoy.- ela sorriu e apertou com mais força, contra ele, a varinha que segurava em sua mão direita.

-Ei! Cuidado com isso, Weasley! Pegou em um ponto sensível.- ele reclamou, um pouco incomodado com a varinha o apertando _naquele_ lugar.

-Você bem que merecia.- ela continuou sorrindo ironica- Já não teve mulheres o suficiente para uma vida inteira?

Ela se virou e o encarou. Ele se viu refletido naqueles enormes óculos escuros que ela usava mesmo à noite. Nenhum abaixou a varinha.

-Soube de sua missão.- ele disse.

-E a sua?- ela perguntou.

Draco pegou uma foto de dentro do bolso. Ela se viu lá e sorriu:

-Eu já imaginava.

-Faz quanto tempo, Weasley?

-Cinco anos.

-Cinco anos... - ele repetiu pensativo - E incrivelmente nos encontramos aqui. Em Roma.

-Sabe, eu gostei dessa cidade. É uma pena que fique tão pouco tempo, e tenha lembranças tão ruins.

-Acho que você terá menos tempo ainda para sentir pena.

-É mesmo? - ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio, os maxilares apertado, a tensão no ar. Então, em um único movimento, as varinhas caíram no chão, as bocas se encontraram ávidas e saudosas. A saudade e a paixão faziam o beijo suave, mas urgente. Ela sentia os lábios dele contra os dela, mesmo assim não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava ali. Draco foi descendo o beijo para o pescoço dela, que o puxava mais para perto. Então, as bocas se encontraram novamente.

Gina apertou o botão para destravar o elevador, sem soltar Draco, puxando-o pelo pescoço. Aquela necessidade de ficar perto dele, o desejo de toca-lo, como sobrevivera tanto tempo sem ele? Parecia que ia enlouquecer de saudades.

-Gina.- Draco a chamou.

-Estou aqui.- ela respondeu.

Quando o elevador chegou na cobertura, ambos chutaram as varinhas em direção ao quarto, nem se separando quando Gina abriu a porta com o cartão. Chutaram as varinhas para algum lugar da sala e foram em direção ao quarto.

Gina sentou na cama fofa, sentindo-o por cima dela. Ela tirou a blusa dele de uma só vez, enquanto ele desabotoava a calça; os dedos dela como borboletas na pele dele. Ela segurou pelo pescoço, acariciando seus cabelos. Cada parte do corpo dele desejando-a. Ele tirou a blusa dela, jogando-a em qualquer canto, beijando-a no pescoço e nos ombros. O coração dele acelerado e dolorido, a saudade era tanta que parecia que ele se quebraria ali e agora, ao mesmo tempo a proximidade e o toque dela o mantiam inteiro. Ele a amava demais para perde-la ali.

Draco então tirou os óculos dela, e se viu refletido naqueles olhos castanhos, como à muito tempo. Eram os mesmos olhos, só que mais sofridos. Sem os óculos era possível ver as dúvidas e o medo que continham. Ele tirou o cabelo ruivo do rosto dela, olhando-a em cada detalhe. Gina levantou as mãos passando-as delicadamente pelo rosto e pelos cabelos dele.

-O que é isso?- ela perguntou, apontando as cicatrizes do peito dele.

-Feitas pelos aurores, mas a maioria pelos próprios Comensais da Morte, pelos meus erros e faltas.

-O que fizeram com você?- ela murmurou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

-Já não dói mais.- ele respondeu, beijando-a na palma da mão que estava em seu rosto.- Ainda mais agora, que você está comigo.

E antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ele a beijou.

_Ne me quitte pas Il faut oublier_

(Não me deixes, não me deixes, é preciso esquecer,)

_Tout peut s'oublier Qui s'enfuit déjà _

(Tudo se pode esquecer Que já para trás ficou.)

_Oublier le temps Des malentendus _

(Esquecer o tempo dos mal-entendidos)

_Et le temps perdu A savoir comment Oublier ces heures_

(E o tempo perdido a querer saber como Esquecer essas horas,)

_Qui tuaient parfois A coups de pourquoi Le coeur du bonheure _

(Que de tantos porquês, Por vezes matavam a última felicidade.)

_Ne me quitte pas Je t'inventerai Des mots insensés;Que tu comprendras_

(Não me deixes. Te Inventarei Palavras absurdas Que você compreenderá)

_Je te parlerai De ces amants-là _

(Te falarei Daqueles amantes)

_Qui ont vue deux fois Leurs coeurs s'embraser _

(Que viram de novo Seus corações ateados;)

_Je te racontrai L'histoire de ce roi Mort de n'avoir pas Pu te rencontrer _

(Te contarei A história daquele rei, Que morreu por não ter Podido te conhecer.)

_Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas Ne me quitte pas_

(Não me deixes.Não me deixes.Não me deixes.Não me deixes...)

_Ne me quitte pas- Maysa_

**N/A**-Espero que tenham gostado. E desculpe por ter colocado músicas tão longas, é que eu as acho perfeitas! Comentem por favor! Eu gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando! Assim que puder vou posar outro capítulo, mas preciso de comentários! Beijos, Mary.


	2. Primeiras Lembranças Parte I

Capítulo 1

**Primeiras Lembranças (Parte I)**

_"Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela,  
o livro que ela ama eu não li,  
Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela,  
o filme que ela adora eu não vi.  
Como chegar nela , eu nem sei,  
ela tão interessante, e eu aqui, pichando um muro.  
Logo eu que sempre achei legal ser tão errado,  
Eu que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado." _

_Vícios e Virtudes- Charlie Brown  
_  
Dor. Muita dor. Podia sentir seu corpo ser cortado, enquanto alguém ria dele, ali indefeso no chão. Ele tentava se mover, mas pareia amarrado. A dor era forte demais, e ele abria a bova tentando gritar. Mas, nenhum som vinha. Sua cabeça parecia partir ao meio, enquanto imagens passavam diante de seus olhos, ofuscadas pela dor. Todas, menos uma. Alguém de cabelos vermelhos lhe sorria.

Draco acordou assustado, suando frio. Olhou em volta aliviado. Estava em um quarto de hotel em Roma, o sol entrava pela fresta da janela. Olhou para a cama e viu uma cabeça ruiva, descançando tranqüila em seu peito, um braço branco e delicado o abraçando. Gina. Ele sorriu com a lembrança dos momento que passaram juntos, e beijando-a no topo da cabeça, a afastou delicadamente. Ela resmungou algo, sorrindo, e se encolheu debaixo dos lençóis.

Vestindo sua roupa, Draco sentiu sua mão tremer. Apertou o pulso tentando se controlar. Fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com as torturas que sofrera nas mãos dos Comensias da Morte, após a morte de Dumbledore. Eles o condenaram por não ter agido, por ter sido muito fraco e não ter seguido as ordens do Lord das Trevas. Sabia que só não fora morto porque se provara inteligente o suficiente, para continuar no trabalho, e talvez Snape e sua mãe tivessem ajudado também, não sabia ao certo.

Eram lembranças terríveis, que ele queria esquecer, mas não podia. Eram o que o fazia lembrar como os Comensais da Morte eram traidores e cruéis, e, olhou para Gina, no quanto ela era maravilhosa. Também sabia que ela deveria ser a causa de seus pesadelos. Pela primeira vez em anos desobedecia uma ordem direta, e as lembranças do que poderia acontecer se descobrissem, voltaram. E Gina era a causa. Ela sempre era a causa de tudo.

**XXX**

Gina Weasley se espreguiçou na enorme cama do hotel, e sorriu preguiçosa. Apertou os lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto dele na boca, o corpo nu sob os lençóis, ainda sentindo o toque dele. E mesmo assim, tudo parecia tão irreal. E para ter certeza estendeu a mão, procurando-o a seu lado, mas a cama estava vazia.

Com um pulo abriu os olhos, e se levantou. Sorriu aliviada, ele estava sentado aos pés da cama encarando pensativo, o vazio diante dele. Gina engatinhou na cama até ele, abraçando-o por trás, o beijando na bochecha.

-Bom dia.- disse feliz, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Ele se virou, colocando um uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Gina sabia que ele estava feliz também, mesmo que sorrisse só um pouco. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele, que ela conhecia muito bem, do tempo em que eles estavam juntos anos atrás.

-Bom dia, Gina. Pedi café da manhã, acabou de chegar.

-Então por que não me acordou?

-Você estava dormindo muito tranqüila. - ele deu de ombros.

Eles vestiram confortáveis roupões do hotel, abriram as grandes janelas do quarto e sentaram na mesa da grande varanda, para tomar café. Dali podiam ver o sol e o céu azul, mas não podiam ser vistos, encobertos pelas plantas e o muro alto. Na bandeja havia cereal, frutas, e pão com manteiga, assim como chá e café para Draco, que não gostava de chá.

-Nem acredito que estamos aqui!- ela não conseguiu se conter, olhando-o por cima da borda da xícara.

-Acho que ninguém acreditaria, se fossemos loucos de contar.- ele respondeu, olhando-a.

-Você sabe que isso tudo está errado, não é?

-E desde quando foi certo?- ele perguntou, rindo.

-Mas, éramos crianças. Agora é para valer. A guerra é para valer.

-Sempre foi para valer, para mim.

-Muito fofo de sua parte dizer isso.- ela sorriu, pegando a uva.- Mas, sabe que se não fosse meu pequeno empurrão, no final do seu quarto ano, nunca haveria um nós!

-Você nos salvou. Ou nos ferrou, depende do ponto de vista.

-Era tudo que eu queria ouvir.- ela riu.- Isso não te dá medo? O pensamento que não deveríamos estar aqui?

-Acho que estamos bem onde deveríamos estar.

-Faz tanto tempo.- ela murmurou.

-Eu nunca te esqueci, Gina.- ele falou sério, de repente era importante para ele falar aquilo.

-Eu sei, eu também não te esqueci. Porque nós temos juntos algo que ninguém nunca poderá mudar.

-O quê?

-O nosso passado. O que quer que tenhamos perdido, nós possuimos juntos o precioso e imutável passado.

Ele tentou sorrir de volta para ela, mas desviou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos.

-Acho... acho que você não vai mais gostar de mim. - ele murmurou.- Tanta coisa aconteceu desde a última vez que nos vimos. Nós mudamos muito, querendo ou não.

-Eu não vejo nenhuma mudança.- ela respondeu.

-É porque você é diferente dos outros, para mim. Quando estou com você, sou uma pessoa completamente diferente.

-Então, Draco.- ela respondeu séria, forçando-o a olha-la.- Não me importa que tipo de pessoa você é com os outros. O que importa é como você é comigo, e é esse Draco que eu conheço e... ainda amo.

-Um dia, de alguma maneira, vou corrigir tudo isso.- ele prometeu.

-Para que, se tudo que é mais difícil é melhor?- ela brincou.- Por que você acha que eu escolhi me apaixonar por você?

-Eu não sei, acho que você vai ter que me responder.

-Você mudou, não fez um comentário egocêntrico. Fez terapia nesses anos, para diminuir o ego?

-Talvez.- ele sorriu, dequela forma que ela adorava, quando estava sendo ironico.- Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer, sabe?

-Engraçadinho!- ela jogou uma uva nele.

-Quanto tempo você pode passar aqui?

-Apenas sete dias, depois disso eles virão me procurar.- ela respondeu triste.- E você?

Ele a olhou, com um aperto no coração. Uma semana? Ele não dispunha de dias! Ia dizer isso a ela, quando a viu olhando-o com espectativa. Não podia fazer isso com ela. Diabos, que fosse o que tivesse que ser!

-Sete dias também.-respondeu, seu estômago se contorcendo.

-E o que faremos depois? Nunca mais iremos nos ver ou o quê?

-Eu não sei, mas acho que é a única coisa a fazer. Eu não posso passar para o seu lado, e nem você para o meu.

-Eu sei. Mas, não vamos mais pensar sobre isso. - ela falou, tentando soar animada.- Vamos aproveitar nossos dias juntos, já que é tudo que nos resta.

-Eu não estou acostumado a aceitar pouca coisa, mas...

-Draco!- ela riu, jogando outra uva nele, que a pegou com a boca.- Me lembre de nunca mais alimenta-lo assim. E aí, o que você estava pensando quando acordei?

-Nada demais.

-Ora, eu te conheço. O que era?

-Você sabe o que era, então não preciso contar.

-Vamos lá, não custa nada, e você sabe que eu sou tremendamente curiosa.

-Verdade, e muito intrometida.- ele riu, e ela fingiu ficar escandalizada.- A verdade é que estava pensando em você.

-Com aquela cara de desânimo?

-De quando nos conhecemos.

-Entendo a cara de desânimo. Eu também me lembro muito bem.

**Agosto, 1992, Floreios e Borrões  
**-Aposto que você adorou isso, não foi Potter?- Draco perguntou. Não sabia o que os outros achavam de tão maravilhoso em Potter, só por causa de uma cicatriz idiota e sorte, ele era mimado e adorado por quase toda a comunidade mágica. E como ele se achava melhor por causa disso. Chegando até a despresar a amizade que Draco lhe oferecera, e escolhendo o Weasley pobre e a Granger Sangue-Ruim.- O famoso Harry Potter! Não consegue nem ir a uma livraria sem parar na primeira página do jornal.

-Deixe ele em paz. Ele nem queria isso.- uma vozinha furiosa chamou sua atenção.

Draco então notou a ruivinha pela primeira vez, ao lado do caldeirão atulhado, e ela o olhava com profundo desagrado. Sentiu-se sorrir, deveria ter adivinhado. Afinal, todos adoravam Potter.

-Potter, você arranjou uma namorada!- disse, observando a ruiva ficar em uma cor profundamente vermelha.

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Palmas para o momento mais constrangedor de minha vida.- Gina exclamou.

-Pense pelo lado bom.

-Teve um lado bom?

-Desde o primeiro momento eu te achei namorável.

Gina apenas revirou os olhos.

**XXX**

Eles desceram do táxi trouxa em rua rua lateral, e andaram por meio dos prédios tão altos que formavam paredes, e tão próximos que em alguns lugares eram impossível carros passarem, característicos daquela região da Itália. Mas, foi apenas contornar os prédio, para, sem aviso, se encontrarm em um enorme pátio, onde no centro havia um obelisco egípcio e em frente uma grande construção. Era enorme, e lotado de turistas. Gina encarava tudo de boca aberta, Draco quase indiferente.

-Você não acha incrível o que os trouxas conseguem fazer sem varinha?- ela perguntou, enquanto eles tentavam se aproximar.

-É bem grandinho.

-Você já veio aqui antes?

-Morei alguns meses em Roma.

-Sério? Você nunca me disse isso.

-Você nunca perguntou. Foi depois de nos separarmos. Treinei um pouco aqui, fiz pequenas missões...

-Oh, não me fale dessas coisas.- ela o interrompeu.- Não quero saber de nada que você fez como Comensal da Morte, e em troca eu não te conto o que eu fiz também.

-Acho que será mais seguro, caso queiram nos interrogar depois que a missão acabar. Apesar de que, se eles realmente quiserem nos interrogar, já temos memórias incriminadoras o suficiente.

-Tinha me esquecido como você pode ser animador.

-Sou realista é diferente. E você sabia que esse lugar não foi feito só por trouxas? Agrippa também ajudou a construi-lo.

-Aquele bruxo das figurinhas de sapo-de-chocolate? Uau, você conhece história, Draco.

-Quem sabe?Talvez uma coisa ou outra.- ele respondeu evasivo.

Vários turistas apontavam coisas que só eles sabiam o que poderia ser, e tiravam fotos enlouquecidos. Draco soltou muxoxos de despreso, e Gina sem ligar resolveu ir na frente, encantada. Havia sido difícil convence-lo a passear por Roma junto com ela, mas com jeitinho o tirara do hotel depois do almoço, e o arrastara até ali. Enquanto estudava o obelisco no centro do pátio, também observava Draco, espantando algumas pombas. Segurou a risada, outra lembrança vindo a sua cabeça.

**Setembro 1992, Trem de Hogwarts  
**Gina estava na cabine, com outras meninas, Hermione em um canto lia um livro. As outras cochichavam alegremente, e ela Gina, tímida, escrevia em seu diário, conversando animadamente com Tom. Foi quando ouviu a porta da cabine se abrir, e as meninas pararem de falar. Ergueu a cabeça imediatamente, esperando talvez serem Harry e Rony, a procura de Hermione.

Mas, era só o garoto loiro da Floreios e Borrões, Malfoy. Já ouvira muitas histórias sobre esse nome, para não se sentir um pouco nervosa.

-Vejam só.- ele exclamou, vendo Hermione, que o estava ignorando continuando sua leitura.- É a sangue ruim sabe-tudo. O que faz aqui sozinha, cadê o resto do trio-maravilha?

Gina a viu corar, por cima da borda do livro, mas Hermione continuou ignorando-o.

-Vá embora, Malfoy.- Gina falou, sem conseguir se segurar.

-Olhe, é a feiosa, namoradinha do Potter. Também está sozinha.- ele se fingiu de triste, mas seus olhos brilhavam maldosamente, rindo-se dela.

-Estava muito bem sozinha, sem você aqui, e pretendo continuar como estava.

-Brigou com o Potter, é?- Malfoy respondeu, sério e levemente corado, porque algumas garotas soltaram risadinhas ao ouvir o que Gina dissera. - Talvez ele não agüentou conviver com uma traidora de sangue como você. Ou talvez você só seja chata mesmo.

A cabine imediatamente ficou em silêncio, e Gina ficou calada sem saber o que fazer. Vendo o embaraço dela, Hermione ficou de pé furiosa, apontando a porta da cabine.

-Vá embora, Malfoy! Ou vou relata-lo a um professor!

-Que medo, Granger.- ele zombou.- Vou embora apenas porque aqui não tem ninguém que valha a pena.

E com isso virou, e saiu. Mas, Gina não se sentiu tranqüila, as palavras dele, ecoando em sua cabeça. Será que Harry a achava chata mesmo? É que sempre se sentia tão nervosa perto dele. Quando voltou a si, Hermione estava lendo novamente, e por se sentir tão triste, logo em seu primeiro dia a caminho de Hogwarts, voltou a conversar com Tom."

**Roma, atualmente**

-Quer entrar?- Draco chamou, despertando-a. Gina estremeceu, então sorriu.

-Tá meio quente aqui mesmo. Vamos.

-Sabe, nunca vi Roma tão bonita.- ele comentou, enquanto eles atravessavam o resto do pátio.

-É mesmo? Por que? É o verão ou sou eu?- ela perguntou sorridente, jogando levemente o cabelo ao vento.

-Acho que é o verão.- ele respondeu, olhando em volta. Ela lhe deu um tapinha, e ele sorriu.

Logo eles passaram pelas colunas de mármore na entrada, e entraram no Pantheon, e Gina ficou mais uma vez com a boca entreaberta. Era uma única sala circular, um círculo perfeito, todo feito de mármore e esculturas. O chão tinhas desenhos geométicos, as paredes tinham concavidades com estátuas e desenhos, os pilares eram esculpidos e um altar enorme, se misturavam com trechos mais antigos, totalmente de tijolos. Mas, o mais impressionante era o teto. Uma cúpula enorme, com um buraco no centro, que fornecia grande parte da iluminação do lugar.

-É lindo.- ela murmurou. Até Draco olhava em volta, curioso. Nesse momento um rapaz se aproximou dela.

-Turista?- perguntou em um inglês com forte sotaque.

-Sim. Você?

-Sou um guia, posso ajuda-la? Sabia que o grande Raphael está enterrado aqui?

-É mesmo?- Gina sorriu, nesse momento Draco se aproximou furioso.

-Olá, senhor. Sou um guia, e estava agora mesmo contando a sua esposa que Rapahel está enterrado aqui.

-É mesmo? Agora conte alguma coisa que a gente não saiba.

-Ah, mas tem várias coisas...

-Eu ficaria encantado,- Draco o interrompeu- em disperdiçar minha tarde ouvindo como esse lugar foi construído e reformado através dos séculos, mas felizmente tenho mais o que fazer. Tenha um bom dia.- e com isso arrastou Gina para longe.

-Draco, por que você fez isso?

-Esses caras são insuportáveis. Não param de falar, além do mais... ele estava dando em cima de você.

-Draco, que absurdo! Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele.

-Ah, é? Olhe para trás.

Gina olhou, o guia a estava encarando, mas disfarçou rapidamente.

-Sangue-sugas.- Draco murmurou, por entre dentes. E Gina riu.

-Ei, entendido de arte, por que tem esse buraco no teto? É só para deixar a luz entrar?

- Agora deve ser, antes era para a fumaça dos sacrifíos escapar. Não sei porque não fecharam quando transformaram o lugar em Igreja, deve molhar tudo quando chove. Hoje é chamado de buraco dos demônios.

-Por que?

-É uma história que ninguém sabe ao certo, dizem que foi por onde demônios escaparam, numa das reconstruções do lugar. Aqui, podemos parar, ele não pode mais te ver.

-Como você soube que ele estava dando em cima de mim?

-Digamos que ele não estava olhando para seu rosto.

Constrangida, Gina tentou subir o decote, que nem era grande.

-Por que eles tem que tirar tantas fotos?- Draco murmurou, observando um grupo de turistas particularmente animados, então sorriu.- Isso me lembra de nós também.

-Como?- ela perguntou curiosa.

**Setembro 1992, Jardins de Hogwarts.  
**-O Colin tem razão.- uma vozinha fininha interrompeu Draco, que parou no meio do caminho, se virando para encarar a garotinha Weasley. Ela o encarava desafiante, mas ele podia ver que ela também tremia.- Você só tem inveja do Harry.

-Por que? Por ter a cabeça rachada? Ou por tirar fotos com o estúpido do Lockhard, e depois assina-la para um idiota do primeiro ano? Ou então,- seus olhos se estreitaram de malicia - de namorar você? Eu nunca teria inveja dele por nada, principalmente por namorar uma ruiva sardenta e feiosa, com vestes de segunda mão, e de uma família de traidores de sangue.

-Ele não é meu namorado.- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar, a garganta apertada.

-Inacreditavelmente o Potter acabou de subir no meu conceito.- ele sorriu, olhando-a de alto a baixo.- Patética. Que espécie de família puro sangue teria um carro trouxa?

-Uma família respeitável.

-Espero que seja respeitável o suficiente para ter alguma influência no Ministério da Magia, já que não tem dinheiro. "Seu pai está enfrentando um inquérito no trabalho." Foi o que sua mãe disse hoje de manhã, naquele berrador. Quem sabe o que terão que fazer para sobreviver? Adeus, sardenta.- sorriu ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela, e dando as costas, foi embora com Crabbe e Goyle que riam estupidamente."

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Não temos as melhores lembranças um do outro, não é mesmo?- Gina perguntou.- Pena, porque é tudo que temos. Tenho outra também, nada feliz. Foi logo depois que meus lapsos de memória começaram.

**Setembro 1992, Hogwarts  
**Gina conversava com Tom, escrevendo no diário no pátio da escola.

_"Não entendo. Hoje eu, de repente, acordei em frente a casa do Hagrid, do outro lado do jardim. E ainda não sei como fui parar lá. Ainda mais coberta de penas de galo."_ a letra caprichada dele correu rapidamente no pergaminho, _"Vai ver você estava distraída. Muito trabalho numa escola nova, isso pode acontecer. Já ouvi outros casos assim." _ela se apressou a reponder _"Você deve estar certo, Tom. Mas, foi muito estranho."_

-Você soube sobre o seu irmão? -a voz arrastada de Malfoy chegou aos ouvidos de Gina, e ela fechou rapidamente o diário, guardando-o na mochila o mais rápido possível. O loiro continuou, sem reparar.- Eu estava mostrando as novas vassouras que meu pai deu ao time da Sonserina, Nimbus 2001, duvido que conheça...

Ela conhecia. Gina teve que segurar a boca, para não abri-la. Nimbus 2001 eram último lançamento! As melhores vassouras para quadribol, atualmente. Ela daria tudo para dar uma olhada em uma! E Malfoy comprar sete! Sete daquelas vassouras! Era muito dinheiro! Mas, Gina continuou impassível, ouvindo a história dele, sem ter para onde fugir. Crabbe e Goyle formavam uma muralha humana, a impedindo.

-Em todo o caso. Seu irmão acabou tentando me azarar, acertando ele mesmo, e saiu vomitando lesmas pelo jardim inteiro. Isso é um comportamento normal Weasley, ou ele é especialmente idiota?

-Vai ver ele vomitou por ter visto sua cara, Malfoy.

-Está brava hoje. - ele repondeu, perdendo um pouco a pose.- Cuidado, você pode acabar como ele.

-Talvez, se você não sair da minha frente.

-Não fui eu quem o enfeitiçou, foi ele mesmo com aquela varinha emendada. A culpa não é minha se sua fmaília não tem dois galeões, para esfregar um no outro, e não pode comprar uma varinha nova. Eu teria vergonha de ser tão pobre.

-Vá embora.- Gina disse, quando mais pessoas se viraram para olhar a discussão. Mas, Malfoy não se mexeu. Humilhada, ela forçou seu caminho por entre Crabbe e Goyle. A verdade é que se sentia muito sozinha em seu primeiro ano. Apenas uma menina da Corvinal fazia companhia a ela, Luna Lovegood, mas ela era tão estranha, que era difícil conversarem muito. Por isso, só tinha Tom. Ele era o único que realmente se importava com ela. Nem mesmo Harry falava com ela, isso por que haviam morado quase dois meses na mesma casa."

**Roma, atualmente  
**Draco e Gina, depois de passar algumas horas no Pantheon, se cansaram e saíram para caminhar, sem muita direção. Roma era enorme, e muito antiga. Para onde olhavam haviam casas antigas, museus, e muitas, muitas Igrejas. Era tudo muito conservado, e bonito. Mas, mal prestavam atenção, aproveitando a presença um do outro. Estava tão quente, que Draco parou e comprou dois sorvetes.

-Esse aí é bom mesmo?- Gina olhou com dúvida, para o sorvete de pistache dele.

-Quer um pouco? - ele perguntou, pegando um pouco em sua colher, e dando a ela.

-Gostoso. Quer experimentar o meu de amora?- ela perguntou, lhe estendendo a casquinha.

Na hora que ele se abaixou para abocanhar um pouco, ela enfiou o sorvete na cara dele, que ficou todo melado em volta da boca.

-Bom, muito bom.- ele respondeu, tentando ficar sério. Ela riu, puxando-o com a mão livre, e beijando-o, limpando o rosto dele. Ele não resistiu, rindo e esfregou o rosto no rosto dela, que soltou gritinhos.- Agora que estamos bem cobertos de sorvete de amora e baba, que tal sentar um pouco?- ele perguntou.

-Eles se sentaram em uma grande praça, com uma bela fonte, que jorava água em todas as direções.

-E aí, que mais que você se lembra de mim, no meu primeiro ano?- ela perguntou curiosa, pegando mais do sorvete dele.

-Sei lá, não muito. Nós não nos dávamos muito bem, se lembra?

-Não se lembra de mais nada, nem de outra discussão?

-Não, me lembro que tinha a impressão de que você ia soltar fumaça pelas orelhas toda vez que brigávamos.- então ele começou a rir.

-Que foi?

-Teve uma vez que você realmente soltou fumaça pelos ouvidos, mas não foi por minha culpa.

-Ah, não. Eu me lembro disso. Foi culpa do Percy, por que eu tinha que dar ouvidos a ele?

**Outubro 1992, Hogwarts  
**Gina passa pelo corredor, suas orelhas soltavam fumaça, por causa do remédio contra gripe que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera. Como se não bastasse apenas os lapsos de memória, Harry a vira naquela situação miserável. Quisera por tantos anos ir para Hogwarts, e agora tudo o que mais queria era voltar para casa e sentir sua mãe a abraçando, dizendo que daria tudo certo.

-Olhem é uma salamandra de fogo! Oh, não. É só a cabeça da Weasley em chamas!

A voz de Malfoy soou, junto com as risadas de várias pessoas. Gina se viu sozinha, em meio as risadas, totalmente desprotegida. Se já estava com vontade de chorar, agora só queria se esconder de vergonha. Com lágrimas nos olhos, saiu correndo humilhada, sob o coro de "Cabeça de fogo! Cabeça de Fogo!"

**Roma, atualmente.**

-Me desculpe.- ele pediu.

-Tudo bem, era uma época diferente, a gente ainda não se conhecia direito.

-Sempre achei seu cabelo ruivo lindo.

-Que bom.- ela sorriu- Porque eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de muda-lo.

-Está escurecendo. Está com fome?

-Um pouco.- ela admitiu.

-Porque eu conheço uma cantina muito boa, perto de um lugar que eu gostaria de te levar.

**N/A-** Eu sei que parece meio parado, mas vai melhorar logo! Eu adoro essa fic e espero que gostem também. Vai demorar um pouco os próximos capítulos, porque estou estudando muito (infelizmente) e quase não entro na internet. Bem, quero agradecer Tre Star, e me desculpar pel demora. Por favor, comentem!!!!! Mary Campbol


	3. Primeiras Lembranças Parte II

Capítulo 2

**Primeiras Lembranças (Parte II)**

_"You could be my enemy, I guess there´s still time.  
_(Você podia ser meu inimigo, acho que ainda dá tempo)  
_I´d get around to loving you.  
_(Eu iria ama-lo)  
_Is that suh a crime?  
_(Isso é um crime?)

_No one could break us, no one could take us,  
_(Ninguém poderia nos quebrar, ninguém poderia nos levar)  
_if they try."  
_(Se tentarem)  
_Guess God thinks I am Abel - Oasis_

Eles pegaram um táxi, o sol já sumia atrás das várias casas e prédios. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, já estava escuro. O lugar era uma portinha acolhedora, que descia para um lugar abaixo do nível da rua. Gina seguiu Draco curiosa, mas sua expressão mudou para deslumbramento, assim que entrou. Era um lugar enorme, com várias vigas que seguravam o teto baixo, onde presuntos e aves estavam penduradas, em cada mesa havia uma toalha xadrez de vermelho, verde e branco, com pequenos castiçais. Era um lugar ilumindado e alegre, e como Gina pode perceber, bem popular entre turistas. Haviam pessoas falando todas as línguas ali. Foi quando algo chamou sua atenção, um pequeno elfo doméstico, passando entre as mesas.

-É um lugar bruxo, Gina. -Draco sussurrou ao vê-la abrir a boca.- Mas, não foi por isso que eu a trouxe aqui. Foi pela comida. Por isso que isso aqui tá tão cheio. Os trouxas realmente perdem grande parte da diversão da vida.

Draco reservou uma mesa com o pequeno elfo, enquanto Gina observava vários bruxos conversando.O lugar era tão obviamente mágico, que Gina não entendia como não notara antes. Haviam pessoas com todo o tipo de roupas, desde tangas africanas, a quimonos japoneses. Elas mostravam uma a outra suas varinhas, fotos, e até uma revista inglesa de quadribol, numa mesa ao canto. Ela também pode ver quatro mulheres que suspeitava serem veelas, e uma coruja voando com recados. Estava tão distraída que quase foi atropelada por bruxinhas pequenas, que voavam em vassouras de brinquedo.

Ela sorriu ao vê-las, então sentiu-se desanimar. Era muito improvável que um dia tivesse filhos, já que ela e Draco nunca poderiam viver juntos. Mesmo assim, se fosse possível, como eles seriam? Não, não podia pensar nisso, porque jamais aconteceria. Era tão injusto.

-Ei, cadê o sorriso neste rosto lindo?- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, então viu os olhos dela, marejados.- Está chorando por quê?

-Não estou chorando, apenas me lembrei de outra coisa. - ela mentiu.

**Novembro 1992, Hogwarts**  
-Está chorando por que, Weasley?- Malfoy se aproximou de Gina, sorrindo, que estava escondida perto da janela.

Ela mal teve forças para secar as lágrimas.

-Me deixa em paz!

-Está com medo do Potter ser expulso, não é? Não se preocupe, Dumbledore não expulsaria seu favorito, nem que ele matasse toda a escória trouxa, que estuda aqui.

-O Harry jamais faria isso- Gina soluçou, tentando secara as lágrimas, em vão. "Ele não, mas e eu?"

-Ah, faria sim. Ele se faz de bom, finge que pertence a Grifinória, mas na verdade, ele só quer acabar com os abortos e os nascidos trouxas. Como qualquer bruxo decente faria.

-Cale a boca!- ela gritou, já estava em seu limite, agora, depois do ataque a Madame Norra no dia anterior.

-Vai ver que é por isso que está preocupada. - ele continuou, satisfeito com a reação dela.-Ele nunca te deu atenção, porque é uma traidora de sangue. Uma sujeitinha suja.

-Vá embora!

-Ou o quê?

-O que está acontecendo?- a voz fina do Prof. Flitwick os interrompeu.

-Só estava conversando com a Weasley, professor.- Draco mentiu rapidamente.

Flitwick olhou desconfiado, de um para outro. Draco parecendo inocente, e Gina chorando.

-Está tudo bem, Srta. Weasley? -perguntou amavelmente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, e saiu o mais rápido possível."

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Ok, chega disso por hoje.- Draco respondeu quando se sentaram na mesa.- Se a fazem se sentir triste, não tem sentido continuarmos.

-Não me fazem me sentir triste. Só me mostram como eu estava enganada sobre você, e você sobre mim.

-Mas, você tinha motivos para estar enganada. Quanto a mim, bem, eu não era uma pessoa muito sociável.

-Você era um canalha.- ela exclareceu, aceitando o menu.

-Bem, acho que dá para dizer isso.- ele respondeu, tirando o menu dela.

-O que está fazendo?

-Eu já sei o que vamos pedir. O melhor prato daqui.

-Tá bom.

Ele falou rapidamente com o garçom em italiano, e Gina não entendeu nada. Então, voltou-se sorrindo, para ela.

-Lembrei de mais coisas.

-Sério?

-Quer ouvir?

-Sou toda ouvidos.

**Novembro 1992, Campo de Quadribol de Hogwarts**

-Ah, ah, ah.- Draco ria de se acabar. Foi quando notou uma cabeça ruiva, passando, em meio a multidão da Grifinória, que seguia para o castelo.- Ei, Weasley! O Potter perdeu os ossos do braço! Você acha que agora que está flexível, ele vai conseguir apanhar o pomo?

Gina continuou caminhando, como em transe, o ignorando, apesar das pessoas que se viraram para ver sua reação. Emburrado, Malfoy voltou para rir com o resto do time da Sonserina.

**Roma, Atualmente**

-Eu não me lembrava disso.- ela falou- Estava em um dos meus lapsos. Foi no dia em que o Colin foi atacado. - ela estremeceu.

-Eu não sabia.- ele respondeu sério.- Achei que você só estava me ignorando.

-E do que mais que você se lembrou?

**Dezembro 1992, Salão Comunal da Sonserina**

-São Potter, o amigo dos sangue-ruins. Ele é outro que não tem espírito de bruxo, ou não andava por aí com aquela Granger sangue-ruim metida a besta. E tem gente que acha que ele é o herdeiro de Slytherin! Eu bem que gostaria de saber quem é... Até poderia ajudar.

**Roma, Atualmente**

-E cadê eu nessa história toda?- Gina perguntou.

-Você estava fazendo o trabalho de herdeiro de Slytherin, e eu queria te ajudar.

-Draco, que absurdo! Achei que você fosse contar alguma coisa séria.

-Ainda tem mais.

-Como você se lembra de tudo isso?

-São minhas únicas lembranças suas, quando tinhamos 11 e 12 anos, e eu não gostaria de esquece-las.

-Falando em não esquecer, me lembrei de uma.

**Dezembro 1992, Hogwarts  
**Gina anadava apressada pelo corredor. Novamente encontrara penas de galos em suas roupas. O que estava contecendo? Tom não parecia preocupado, e isso a deixava desconfiada. Mesmo assim, ele era um bom amigo. O único que ela tinha ali, o único para quem podia contar tudo, sem correr o risco de ser expulsa. E quem podia culpar os outros alunos, por não serem seus amigos, se nem ela entendia seu comportamento? Foi quando viu alguém espiando pela porta, perto do lugar onde o ataque a madame Norrra tinha acontecido.

-Olá.- chamou timidamente, a mão no bolso, apertando com firmeza a varinha.

Era Malfoy. Ele pulara ao ouvir sua voz, e parecia muito constrangido por ter sido pego ali.

-O que você está fazendo, olhando o banheiro da Murta que Geme?- Gina perguntou curiosa.

-Então, esse é o nome daquela fantasma irritante? Só porque perguntei uma coisa, saiu chorando, quase colocando o pulmão fantasma dela para fora!

-Esse é um banheiro feminino, Malfoy.

-Eu sei, Weasley, não sou cego. E o que eu estava fazendo era problema meu.- e virando as costas foi embora. Gina, que não gostava de chegar muito perto daquele lugar, virou um corredor, e se afastou rapidamnente, indo para a aula de feitiços. Mas teve que se apoiar em uma parede, na metade do caminho, estava se sentindo muito tonta.

**Roma, Atualmente.**

-Foi pouco antes do ataque do Justino e do Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Mas, o que você fazia no banheiro feminino?- ela perguntou, tentando segurar a risada.

-Eu estava tentando descobrir o culpado para ajuda-lo, só isso.- ele respodeu indignado.

-Você sabia de alguma coisa?

-Nada. Nada mesmo, muito menos sobre o que meu pai fez com você.

Nesse momento os pedidos chegaram.

-Pronto. Macarrão com berinjela.- ele sorriu feliz.- Especialidade da casa!

O cheiro era delicioso e deixou Gina com água na boca. Na primeira garfada ficou oficial, era seu prato favorito.

-Draco, isso é uma delícia!

-Pena que sou modesto, e não posso agradecer corretamente. Mas, é muito bom mesmo.

-Como descobriu esse lugar?

-Quando eu morava aqui, fiquei desesperado, uma época, em achar qualquer coisa remotamente mágica. Cheguei ao ponto de seguir um bruxo, até esse lado da cidade, uma vez. E aí, ele entrou, eu vim atrás.

-Esperto. E aí, tenho mais memórias, quer ouvir?

-Não existe nada no mundo, que eu goste mais de ouvir do que sua voz. Então, pode falar a noite inteira se quiser, só me deixe dormir mais tarde. - tê-la ali ao lado, relembrando tanta coisa, ouvindo a voz dela o deixava feliz como ele não se sentia à anos.

**Dezembro, 1992, Biblioteca de Hogwarts**

Gina suspirou, tentando se concentrar, estava nervosa por causa de tudo que vinha acontecendo. Os ataques, a memória desaparecendo e o diário. Será que o diário tinha algo a ver com tudo aquilo? Por algum motivo estava começando a sentir calafrios, só de pensar em Tom.

-'Inquérito no Ministério da Magia', hum , bom título.- uma voz arrastada e desdenhosa veio de trás de uma estante perto dali.- 'Arthur Weasley, Chefe da Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas', isso existe? '... foi multado hoje em 50 galeões, por enfeitiçar um carro.' Me pergunto como eles irão comer. Ah, como se eu me importasse.

Gina sentiu chocada. 50 galeões? Onde eles arranjariam o dinheiro? O que seus pais fariam? A idéia de escrever para casa, pedindo ajuda, desapareceu imediatamente de sua cabeça. Não podia preocupa-los mais.

-Agora vem a melhor parte.- Malfoy continuou.- 'O senhor Lúcio Malfoy, membro da diretoria da Escola de Magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde o carro enfeitiçado bateu no início desse ano, pediu hoje a demissão do Sr. Weasley.' Será que o Ministério ao menos sabia que ele trabalha lá?

Era o suficiente. Fechando o livro com um estrondo, Gina se levantou e saiu.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Como se eu precisasse de mais problemas.

-Não me lembrava disso.

-Que bom para você. Passa o queijo, por favor?

-Você é muito compreensiva, não é não?

-Sorte sua.

-Agora, só para demonstrar meu companheirismo, vou trazer à tona uma lembrança muito humilhante para mim.

-Não precisa.- ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem, é engraçada mesmo.

**Fevereiro 1993, Biblioteca de Hogwarts  
**Draco Malfoy saiu de trás da estante, onde se escondera de um dos malditos anões, disfarçado de cupido, que queria, a todo custo, lhe entregar um cartão. Estava andando por entre as estantes, quando viu a ruivinha Weasley, conversando com outro anão, e lhe entragando um papel. Ela parecia nervosa, olhando para os lados, muito vermelha.

-Hum.- Draco murmurou, vendo o anão se afastar. O que ela estaria aprontando? Foi então que sentiu alguém o abraçando pelas pernas, e perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu de cara no chão. Tentando ver algo, levantou a cabeça e deu com a ruiva parada no fim do corredor, o olhando assustada.

-Você é Draco Malfoy, não é?- o anão grunhiu, sentado em suas costas.

-Não, agora sai de cima!- Draco ofegou desesperado, se contorcendo. Mas, o anão o ignorou. Ser humilhado na frente de um Weasley! Não poderia ser pior! Mas, o anão era muito gordo e pesado, para ele se soltar. Mais do que nunca amaldiçoava Gilderoy Lockart.

-Uma recado cantado, para Draco Malfoy.- o anão disse, dedilhando sua arpa.- Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, nunca mais o esqueci. Você me fez sorrir, quando fez o estúpido Lufa-Lufa cair. Você é a poção do meu caldeirão. Vamos nos casar, e para sempre os panacas humilhar. Sua adimiradora secreta.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Aquilo foi cruel, até para você.- Gina gargalhou, escondendo o rosto no guardanapo.

-A idiota da Pansy! - Draco resmungou- Tenho certeza que foi ela. Na aula de poções, que eu tive depois daquilo, tive que me controlar muito para não mata-la. Aquele pilão nunca pareceu tão tentador.

-Ah, mas não foi tão ruim como o que aconteceu comigo. Na sua vez, só eu assisti, mas metade de Hogwarts estava naquele corredor, quando o Harry recebeu o bilhete, e você falou para todo mundo que era meu.

-Eu sempre quis te perguntar isso, mas o tópico Potter não era meu favorito quando estava com você, então me esqueci. Aquele bilhete era seu mesmo?

-Quer que eu minta ou seja sincera?- ela sorriu- Ok, foi meu, sim.

-"Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos"?

-Eu não tinha nada na cabeça, admito.- ela revirou os olhos, tomando um gole de vinho.

-Não é como se você pudesse negar, de qualquer jeito.- ele riu.

-É... foi um ano bem difícil, mas agora é só passado.

-Tem coisas que são melhores sendo passado.- ele disse, e a viu encarar tristemente o prato vazio, não imaginava como fora horrível para ela. Se falar com o Lord das Trevas já fazia seu sangue congelar, não poderia imaginar como era ter a alma drenada, por ele, por meses.- Ei, sardas!

Ela levantou a cabeça, o olhando sorridente.

-Faz tempo que não me chama assim.

-Por que faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. Ainda quer ir ao lugar que te falei, antes de voltarmos para o hotel?

-Fiquei curiosa o jantar inteiro, apesar de distraída pelo magnífico macarrão e, lógico, a companhia, e você me pergunta se eu quero ir? Vamos já.

Draco mandou o taxista parar um quarteirão antes do lugar, e tapando os olhos de Gina com as mãos, foram caminhando até o lugar. O que levou mais tempo que o esperado, por que eles tinham que andar devagarinho, e ele não parava de tropeçar, tentando não acerta-la nos calcanhares.

-Onde você está me levando?

-Se eu disse que era uma surpresa na primeira vez que você perguntou, continua sendo uma surpresa na décima vez.

-Você sabe que sou curiosa.- ela falou em tom choroso, sem se ofender com a resposta dele.

-Por que você acha que estou fazendo isso?

Mesmo sem enxergar, Gina soube quando se aproximavam, pois podia ouvir muitas vozes falando, em várias línguas. Aquele parecia um lugar bem popular, e ela se sentiu mais curiosa que nunca.

-Pode olhar.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, abaixando as mãos.

Gina abriu os olhos, e mal pode conter seu grito de espanto. Olhou em volta maravilhada, Draco ficou feliz ao ver que a deixara tão encantada.

-Draco, é linda.- ela murmurou.

-Sim, linda.- ele concordou, mas era para ela que ele olhava ao falar.

Gina conhecia aquele lugar por fotos, e sempre fora doida para conhece-lo, Fontana de Trevi. Uma fonte gigantesca, com estátuas e água jorrando em todos os cantos. Ela não sabia o que olhar primeiro, e toda e iluminação azulada dava ao lugar um aspecto misterioso.

-Você sabe, - Draco voltou a sussurar no ouvido dela.- que se você jogar uma moeda ali, e fizer um pedido, esse pedido se realiza?

-Sério?- ela perguntou, e tirou duas moedas do bolso, dando uma a ele.- Faça seu pedido.

Ela fechou os olhos, pensando fortemente no pedido. "Me dê coragem de fazer o que eu tiver que fazer." A seu lado, Draco se concentrava, "Me ajude a fazer o que é certo.". Eles jogaram as moedas ao mesmo tempo, alguns turistas tirando fotos. Ela o olhou, e ele a abraçou. Sentindo o carinho dele, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Você é tão confortável.- ela falou, depois de passados alguns minutos de silêncio pensativo.

-Que bom que acha isso.- ele tentou não rir.- É o objetivo de minha vida.

-Verdade, acho que poderia ficar aqui para sempre.

Ele não respondeu, mas a verdade é que sabia que também poderia ficar ali para sempre. Tentou tirar esse pensamentos da cabeça, já estava enrascado o suficiente passando aquele tempo com ela. Devia ser louco! 'Louco por ela.' pensou. Ela realmente significava tudo para ele. O que era estranho, pois jamais imaginara que sentiria algo remotamente parecido por ninguém.

-Obrigado.- ele murmurou.

-Pelo que?- ela perguntou surpresa, a cabeça ainda no ombro dele.

-Por nunca ter desistido de mim.

-Não precisa agradecer.- ela o abraçou, o beijando.- O prazer foi meu.

-Vamos.- ele riu, bagunçando levemente o cabelo dela.

E eles seguiram abraçados e sorridentes, para chamar um táxi. E para qualquer um que olhasse, eram só mais um casal de apaixonados, aproveitando Roma.

-Tenho outra lembrança.- ele comentou, quando eles estavam no táxi, seguindo para o hotel.

-Que fonte inesgotável que você é.

-Cansou de ouvir?- ele perguntou, levemente decepcionado.

-Lógico que não! Quanto mais melhor.

-É bem curtinha mesmo.

**Março de 1993, Jardins de Hogwarts.  
**Draco Malfoy descia sem pressa as escadas para o campo de Quadribol, quando viu Gina de longe, entrando no castelo.

-Ei! Weasley! Você é cega? O campo é para o outro lado!- Mas, ela o ignorou, entrando no catelo.- Grifinórios burros.

Draco xingou, fazendo Crabbe e Goyle rirem debilmente.

**Roma, atualmente.**  
-Quando foi isso?-ela perguntou.

-Naquele jogo que foi cancelado.

-Então foi logo antes de eu atacar a Hermione e aquela garota da Corvinal.- ela estremeceu.- Agora é minha vez de contar uma curta.

-É bom mesmo. Parece que eu tenho a sorte de me lembrar de coisas, que só te deixam alegre.- ele repondeu ironico.

**Maio 1993, Hogwarts  
**Gina saiu correndo do Salão Principal. Quase contara a Rony sobre a Câmara Secreta, mas Percy aparacera bem na hora. Não podia contar nada na frente dele, ele mandaria prende-la no instante que ela calasse a boca, se tivesse sorte de não ser antes. Gina começou a chorar, sem saber o que fazer. Logo todos saberiam, mas não entenderiam. E ela seria expulsa e presa. E o que aconteceria com sua família? O que eles iriam pensar?

-Ora, Weasley. Se continuar assim, vou pedir para o monstro da Sonserina ataca-la. - a voz de Malfoy soou zombeira.- Já está me irritanto, você só chora.

E virou as costas, saindo. Gina saiu correndo. Estava no segundo andar quando a tontura começou. 'Por favor, agora não. Preciso contar ao Rony, não posso machucar mais ninguém, contar a alguém...' mas, então tudo ficou branco.

**Roma, Atualmente  
**-Você foi a última pessoa que vi, antes de me enfiar na Câmara Secreta. - Gina falou.- Então acordei estirada no chão, em um lugar muito estranho, com Harry sangrando ao meu lado. Nem foi confuso.- ela sacudiu a cabeça, irônica.

-É... o Potter te salvou. Nunca achei que fosse falar isso, mas me sinto grato por ele tê-lo feito.

-Eu devo significar, mesmo, muito para você.- ela riu.- Para você chegar ao ponto de agradecer o Harry.

-Ah,...é.- ele falou sem graça, e ela não insistiu.

Sabia que ele odiava contar sobre o que sentia, só falara que a amava uma única vez. Mas, ela não precisava que dissesse, o conhecia bem o bastante para entender o que ele sentia, apenas por seus gestos. Pegou a mão dele, que apertou a dela, os olhos dele sem deixar a cidade que passava do outro lado da janela. 'Teu amor minha crença, pequeno nas palavras, grande na presença.', ela pensou, observando o rosto sério dele, mas em seus olhos, ela podia ver, havia um brilho de felicidade.

-Você mudou muito, desde o dia que foi parar na Câmara Secreta.- ele recomeçou, quebrando o silêncio.

-É mesmo?

-Eu me lembro quando percebi a mudança. Foi na última lembrança que tenho sua, do seu primeiro ano.

-Eu também me lembro disso, fiquei muito brava com você. Mas, era só por causa do que seu pai tinha feito comigo.

-Nada mais justo.

-Mas, a culpa não foi sua. Como você mesmo disse, você não sabia de nada Draco.

**Junho, 1993, Estação de Hogsmeade.  
**Gina desceu do trem, falando com Rony:

-Eu vou ver só uma coisa, vai achando um vagão, Rony. - ela pediu, se virando. Então, parou no lugar, quase havia trombado com Harry.

-Oi.- ele disse, sorrindo tímido.

-Ah, oi.- ela respondeu ainda mais sem jeito, depois que ele a vira naquele estado deplorável, e salvara sua vida. - Pre...preciso ir pegar algo.

-Ok. O Rony está no trem, não está?

-Tá sim.

Ele então deu um sorrisinho, e saiu. Gina recomeçoua andar, tremendo e sorrindo. Não resistiu a tentação, e olhou para trás, vendo-o embarcar no trem, em meio a agitação dos outros alunos. Então sentiu-se trombando com algo, e quase caiu no chão, se a outra pessoas não a tivesse segurado.

-Olhe por onde anda, Weasley!- Draco reclamou.

-O mesmo para você, tem dois olhos, assim como eu.- ela respondeu brava pelo encontrão, e pela distração.- Goste ou não.

-Goste ou não.- ele remedou.

-É a melhor reposta que pode dar, Malfoy? E cadê aquele seu ar de dono de Hogwarts, foi dispensado junto com seu pai?

-Não meta meu pai na história.

-Não preciso, ele já se enrascou sozinho.- e virou de costas indo embora.

**Roma, atualmente**

O táxi parou no hotel, e eles desembarcaram. Abraçados, seguiram pelo saguão, parando em frente as luxosas porta do elevador.

-Draco.- ela o chamou, enquanto esperavam o elevador chegar.

-Hum.- ele resmungou, mostrando que a estava ouvido.

-Você tem medo de não me matar?

-Como assim?

-De desobedecer sua missão?

Ele a olhou surpreso, mas logo ergueu as sobrancelhas pensativo, pondo uma mecha do cabelo dela, atrás da orelha.

-Tem outras coisas da qual tenho mais medo.- ele respondeu, enquanto as portas do elevador se abriram.

Eles entraram, silenciosos. Ela entendera o que ele dissera, porque era o mesmo tipo de medo que o dela. Ele se preocupava com a segurança dela, e ela com a dele.

-Você vai dormir aonde hoje?- ela perguntou.

-No meu quarto, acho melhor. Para não desconfiarem.

-Tem certeza que tem que ir?- ela o olhou desolada. Ele se virou para ela, encarando-a e sorriu se conformando.

-Está bem.- ele murmurou.- Eu posso ficar com você essa noite também.

Ela sorriu encantada, e ele suspirou. Precisava aprender a dizer não a ela. O elevador parou no andar de Gina, e quando se viu, eles estavam se beijando novamente, tentando passar o cartão na porta do quarto.

**N/A**- Eu sei que o primeiro capítulo foi cansativo, mas ele vai melhorar, conforme as lembranças vão ficando mais alegres. Eu só queria mostrar como eles foram se apaixonando ao longo dos livros. Por isso, comentem! Beijos, Mary.


	4. A Revanche parte I

Capítulo 3

**A Revanche (parte I)**

_'I believe in you  
_(Eu acredito em você)  
_I'll give up everything just to find you  
_(Desistirei de tudo só para reencontrar você)  
_I have to be with you to live to breathe  
_(Eu tenho de estar com você para viver, para respirar)  
_you're taking over me  
_(Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim)  
_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
_(Você esqueceu tudo que eu sei e tudo que nós passamos?)  
_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
_(Você me viu lamentando meu amor por você e tocou minha mão)  
_I knew you loved me then  
_(Eu soube então que você me amava)'

**Taking Over Me**- Evanescence

Gina acordou de manhã, com o barulho do trânsito. Ela se expreguiçou sorridente, sentindo-se feliz e leve, como não se sentia à muito tempo. Sua mão bateu em alguma coisa, ao seu lado na cama. Lá estava a razão dela se sentir tão feliz, que dormia tranqüilamente, com a boca meio aberta. Ela o olhou ali, tão indefeso e bonitinho, e sentiu seu peito cheio de uma alegria quente.

Passando a mão nos cabelos dele, beijou-o na testa, e levantou correndo para o chuveiro. A água quente sobre seu corpo era reconfortante, e ela não resistiu, cantando alegremente.

-A noite foi boa mesmo.- uma voz enrolada falou.

Ela desligou o chuveiro, e se enroulou na toalha gigante.

-Por que diz isso?- ela riu, ele estava apenas de cueca, os cabelos desarrumados, o rosto inchado de sono, esfregando os olhos meio fechados por causa da claridade.

-Você estava cantando.- ele respondeu, começando a escovar os dentes.

-Para alegrar sua manhã!

-Você tem a voz mais desafinavelmente adorável que eu já ouvi.

-Vou considerar isso um elogio.- ela respondeu, beijando-o no rosto - Dormiu bem?

-Dormi, tirando aquelas malditas pombas que não pararam de fazer barulho.

-Eu não ouvi nada.

-Eu sei, você roncou ao meu lado a noite toda.- ele riu, lavando a escova.

-Eu não ronco!- ela exclamou horrorizada, sem ter certeza.

-Vai dizer que foi o encanamento?

-Você tá de brincadeira comigo!- ela acusou, e como ele sorriu, percebeu que era brincadeira mesmo.

-Seu sem graça!

-Eu achei muito engraçada sua cara. E mesmo que você roncasse, eu acho que não me incomodaria, desde que eu fosse o primeiro a cair no sono.

-Hum. - ela se levantou indo até ele.- E tem alguma coisa em mim que te incomoda, que você mudaria?

-Eu não te faria tão cabeça dura.

-E eu não te faria tão arrogante.- ela rabateu, as mãos na cintura.

-Ainda bem que não está em nossas mãos.

-É, eu também não mudaria nada em você.- ela comentou.

-Por que mudaria? Eu sou perfeito!

-Retiro o que disse, eu te faria menos convencido.- então ela pegou a varinha, tranfigurando seu nariz para um nariz de porco, o abraçando.- E você continuaria comigo, mesmo se eu parecesse e roncasse como uma porquinha?

Ele então transfigurou o próprio nariz, para um nariz de porco.

-Se você é uma porca, eu sou um porco. - afirmou.

-Essa é a coisa mais fofa e estranha que alguém já me disse.

-Não me diga! Eu acabei de transfigurar meu nariz.- e a beijou.

-Meu príncipe encantado.- ela suspirou abraçando-o, era tão bom sentir o corção dele, batendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado que o dela.

-Você não poderia ter encontrado algo menos parecido comigo.- ele respondeu amargo.- Eu não sou nobre, bondoso, e não me arrisco pelos outros.

-Eu não disse o príncipe encantado dos outros, eu disse o meu príncipe encantado. - ela respondeu, caminhando para o quarto, procurando uma roupa para se vestir.- Ei, Draco!

-Hum?- ele murmurou, enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

-Se lembra do seu terceiro ano? Quando estavamos indo para Hogwarts?

-Voltamos a sessão de regressão?

-Você já cansou?

-Não.

-Eu gostei de relembrar. Aumenta minhas memórias sobre você, para quando estivermos longe.- ela lamentou, e ele não respondeu.

-Qual memória você tinha em mente?- ele gritou do chuveiro, depois de um momento de silêncio.

**Setembro de 1993, Trem de Hogwarts**  
Gina sentia as sacudidelas enquanto o trem desacelerava. Chovia muito, e ela não se sentia muito segura. Pessoas a toda volta saíam de suas cabines, tentando entender o que acontecia. Ela andava pelo corredor, tentando encontrar seu irmão e Harry, para descobrir o que acontecia.

Então, no corredor lotado, alguém tentava correr, empurrando as pessoas para abrir caminho. Alguém de cabelos loiros, e rosto pálido e pontudo. Malfoy. Ele passou rapidamente por ela, e para sua surpresa Gina viu que ele estava apavorado. Enquanto olhava para trás, procurando saber para onde ele corria com tanta pressa, o trem parou completamente com um tranco. Ela pode ouvir o barulho das malas caiando do bagageiro, e os gemidos das pessoas acertadas pela bagagem. Foi o tempo de se virar de novo e ver o amigo de seu irmão, Neville, indo em direção a uma cabine, e as luzes se apagaram."

**Roma, atualmente**  
-Que bom que guarda essa imagem de mim.- Draco respondeu, saindo do banheiro.- Honra nossa relação.

-Você tinha 13 anos, é claro que estava apavorado!- ela riu, vestindo os jeans.- Eu mesma estava apavorada.

-Pelo menos eu não desmaiei como o Potter.- ele repondeu ainda emburrado, começando a se vestir também. Havia trazido a mala na noite anterior, parecia inútil tentar ocupar o próprio quarto. O máximo que fizera fora pôr a placa não perturbe na porta, para não levantar suspeitas.

-Isso me lembrou de outra coisa.- ela respondeu animada.

**Setembro de 1993- Castelo de Hogwarts  
**Gina subia a escada para sua primeira aula de seu Segundo Ano, Transfiguração. Ela ainda estava nervosa pelo ocorrido no ano anterior, mas tudo indicava que não tinha com o que se preocupar. Já no café da manhã as garotas de seu ano a chamaram para tomar café, todas juntas. Ela conversava, rindo com elas, quando uma voz arrastada a chamou.

-Que foi, Malfoy?- se virou brava, reconhecendo o dono da voz.

-Você também viu o Potter desmaiar, não viu? Se sentiu segura, ao saber que seu herói não pode nem ver um dementador sem desmaiar?

-Pelo menos não foi o Harry que saiu correndo, pelo trem inteiro, com medo dos dementadores. Ouvi meus irmãos dizendo que você quase molhou a calça, não foi? - ela respondeu, as meninas soltando risadinhas.- É melhor se cuidar, Malfoy, ou vai ter que usar fraldas. Vamos embora.- e saiu com suas amigas, deixando Draco furioso, que gritava coisas, xingando-a. Ela apenas o ignorou.

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Esqueci que você me humilhou publicamante.

-Me desculpe, Draco, naquela época eu só estava me vingando pelo que você me fez no ano anterior. Você tinha tornado minha vida um inferno.

-Acho que nos acertamos então.

-Eu jamais faria algo assim com você, de novo.- ela assegurou.

-Mas, o Potter realmente desmaiou, não foi?- ele insistiu, e ela revirou os olhos.

-Ele desmaiava, - enfatizou- porque aconteceu uma coisa especialmente horrível com ele. Quando acontece coisas horríveis com você, e dementadores se aproximam, você desmaia.

-Eu sei disso.- ele sussurrou, ele sabia porque sentia na própria pele.

-O que foi de pior, que aconteceu com você, Draco?- ela perguntou timidamente, querendo saber para poder ajuda-lo. Tantas coisas horríveis deviam ter acontecido com ele nos últimos anos, e ela queria fazê-lo esquece-las todas, tirar toda a dor dele.

-O que está acontecendo agora, estou morrendo de fome.- ele respondeu, e ela riu.

-Então vamos comer!

E com isso empurrou-o para a porta, pegando a bolsa numa comôda, ainda pensando no que poderia ter acontecido de tão terrível com ele.

**XXX**

Depois de tomar café em uma pequena padaria perto do hotel, os dois decidiram caminhar um pouco pela cidade. Roma era muito bonita, havia construções históricas, praças, e Igrejas por toda parte. "Assim como pombos e turistas", resmungava Draco. Havia luz, flores e pessoas alegres, o que tornava o ambiente muito acolhedor. Estavam passando por uma rua especialmente bonita, com muitas flores nas janelas junto às roupas penduradas, quando pela vitrine Gina viu uma livraria. Era pequena e pintada de verde, logo na esquina, do outro lado da rua. Animada, pegou Draco pela mão, puxando-o para atravessarem a rua, tomando cuidado para não serem atropelados.

-Posso saber o que estamos fazendo?- Draco perguntou.

-Quero comprar um livro.- ela respondeu.

Eles entrarm na loja, e um sino tocou em algum lugar do fundo. Era uma livraria trouxa, mesmo assim havia uma sensação de magia nos velhos livros empoeirados, nas diversas prateleiras. Haviam outras três pessoas no lugar, folheando livros distraídas, mal levantando a cabeça para olha-los. Seus olhos passavam de Draco, para os cabelos ruivos de Gina, e de volta para a leitura.

-O que você quer comprar exatamente?- Draco sussurou.

-Um livro Inglês- Italiano, ou Italiano-Inglês, tanto faz. Para eu aprender um pouco da língua, e não me sentir mais tão perdida.

-Se quiser, eu posso te ensinar também.- ele respondeu, e ela sorriu, beijando-o na bochecha, achando-o adorável.

-Seria ótimo! Eu não conseguiria sozinha, só com um livro. Obrigada.

-Isso significa que ainda teremos que procurar um livro de línguas nessa livraria poerenta? - ele suspirou.

-É.- ela sorriu, e seguiu sozinha por um corredor.

A livraria era maior e mais velha do que ela imaginara, seu nariz coçava e ela já se sentia perdida, em meio à tantas estantes, em uma língua que ela não entendia. Mas, era um lugar agradável, como toda Roma o era. Parecia incrível haver tantos livros no mundo, tantas idéias, a maioria ela jamais leria, ouviria falar ou veria novamente. Nesse momento sentiu alguém forçando um livro em sua mão, e ouviu a voz de Draco dizendo "Leia". Ela se virou surpresa, apenas a tempo de ver o cabelo dourado dele sumindo atrás de uma estante. Intrigada, Gina viu que segurava um velho volume de capa vermelha, com um marcador. Abriu o livro, e viu que se tratava de um estudo de poemas, em inglês.

'_Terror de te amar num sítio tão frágil como o mundo,  
Mal de te amar nesse lugar de imperfeição,  
Onde tudo nos quebra e emudece,  
Onde tudo nos mente e nos separa.' Shopia de Mello Breyner_

-Acho que encontrei seu livro inglês-Italiano, Italiano-Inglês. - a voz de Draco a acordou.

-Onde você achou isso?- ela perguntou comovida, apontando para o livro de poemas.

-Por aí.- ele deu de ombros.- Vamos? Esse lugar já está me dando alergia.

Gina então comprou o livro para aprender italiano, mas também levou o livro de poesias. Eles saíram, e continuaram a caminhar, Gina segurando a mão de Draco, que não protestou.

-Quando estavamos lá dentro, lembrei de outra memória.- ele falou.

-Veja só! E qual foi?

**Setembro de 1993, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
Malfoy estava em um corredor vazio do castelo, se exibindo para Pansy Parkinson. Ela não era, nem de longe, bonita, mas vinha de uma das famílias bruxas sangue-puro mais influentes e ricas. Um contato como aquele era sempre vantajoso. Além disso, ela parecia gostar especialmente de Draco, e ele adorava atenção.

-Não que eu queira contar vantagem, por causa do meu ferimento, mas foi bom ver aqueles panacas cortando minhas raízes de margarida, e descascando meu pinhão em poções.

-Foi muito engraçado mesmo. Mas, preciso ir Draquinho. Tenho que acabar aquela redação para Transfiguração. A chata da McGonagall passou muito dever, aquele gato velho! Tchau, Draquinho.

Pansy mal havia virado o corredor, ele tirou o braço do apoio flexionando-o. O corte já não existia à dias, a única coisa que o incomodava era deixar o braço paralisado, que ficava formigando.

-Você está se aproveitando desse seu braço!- uma voz contrariada e conhecida chamou sua atenção.

Ele se virou e deu com a ruivinha Weasley ali. Sentiu-se furioso. Aquela pirralha ainda teria que pagar pelo que havia feito com ele, pela humilhação pela qual passara.

-Weasley estúpida!

-Você só está fingindo estar com dor!- ela o acusou, furiosa.

-E daí?- ele se aproximou, furioso, ela parecendo encolher.- Eu levo vantagens com isso. Até humilho seu irmão e o querido Potter. Queria que você tivesse visto eles trabalharem para mim. Isso a poria em seu lugar.- e com isso virou de costas e foi embora.

**Roma-atualmente**  
-E onde exatamente é o meu lugar?- Gina riu.

-Do meu lado.- ele respondeu.

-Ei, Draco. Vem! -ela o pegou pela manga, puxando-o pela calçada.

-Você gosta mesmo de me puxar.

-É uma cabine de fotos.

-Uau, agora é que vou correr mais rápido.- ele ironizou, ela o ignorou.- O que tem uma cabine de fotos?

-Eu acabei de perceber que não temos nenhuma foto juntos.

-Isso é bom, não é? Não terão provas contra nós.

-Pare de ser paranóico.

Era uma cabine de fotos, bem nova e moderna. Ela procurou nos bolsos até encontrar as moedas certas, e as pôs na máquina.

-Vem.-ela o puxou de novo, e ele entrou a contra gosto. Odiava fotos.

Assim que entraram, Gina fez um biquinho, olhando a câmera com doçura. Aquilo era tão divertido! Draco olhou sério, vendo-a fazer caras e bocas, ele nunca sorria, especialmente depois de dois flashs na cara. Então percebeu que ela o olhava com o canto de olho, sentiu sua boca tremer em um leve sorriso. E a próxima coisa que soube é que estavam se beijando na cabine.

Ela saiu animada, pegando uma cópia e dando outra para ele. Ela riu das fotos, duas dele sério, e ela mandando beijos, uma deles se olhando, ele levemente sorridente, a última só dava para ver eles se beijando do nariz para baixo.

-Uma para cada um.- ela exclamou feliz.- E eu tive outra lembrança.

**Outubro de 1993, Dia das Bruxas.  
**Gina estava acompanhada de suas amigas, que discutiam animadas, o que acontecera com o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Mas, você viram o que aconteceu com ela?

-Vocês acreditam mesmo no Pirraça? Quero dizer, ele não inspira muita confiança.

-O Prof. Dumbledore acredita.- Gina respondeu- Ele deve ter suas razões, então acredito nele.

-Ei, Weasley!- Malfoy gritou do espaço do Salão Principal, ocupado pelos Sonserinos.- Eu soube que o Potter não foi a Hogsmead, hoje de manhã. Agora, quem tem mais medo de passar pelos dementadores, eu ou ele?- ao ouvir isso, vários alunos da Sonserina riram, alguns até fingiram desmaiar. Gina corou de vergonha. Mafoy sorria, parecendo satisfeito- Mas, acho que ele não vai ter muito com o que se preocupar, o Potter. Logo, logo Sirius Black irá encontra-lo, e os dementadores serão menos assustadores.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy?!- ela gritou.

Mas, nesse momento foram silenciados por Dumbledore, que os mandava dormir, e anunciava que as luzes seriam apagadas em breve.

**Roma, atualmente**

Eles pegaram um táxi e resolveram ir visitar o Capitólio, Gina já ouvira falar muito naquele lugar. Como a viagem iria demorar, ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, olhando as fotos que tiraram juntos.

-Sabe, Draco.- ela finalmente falou.- A gente passou por poucas e boas. Já vivemos de tudo. Já humilhamos um ao outro, brigamos, viramos amigos, nos amamos, nos odiamos. Acho que já passei por todos os sentimentos, junto com você. É quase como se tivessemos vivido uma vida inteira. Na realidade, acho que são poucas as pessoas que podem dizer que já viveram ou sentiram algo assim. Somos uns sortudos, especialmente por vivemos tudo isso juntos.

Ele apenas a enlaçou, sem falar nada. Draco queria poder dizer a ela tudo o que sentia, como ela o fazia sentir. Sobre como suas mãos tremiam, seu coração acelerava, sua barriga gelava, e ele sentia aquela crescente alegria e euforia só por estar perto dela. Que ela era o melhor que já acontecera e que aconteceria na vida dele. Mas, ele não conseguia, algo sempre o impedia. O que o tranquilizava é que ela parecia entender, mesmo que ele não falasse nada.

-Me lembrei de mais coisas!- ela exclamou animada.- E como a viagem vai ser longa, espero que seja interessante.

**Novembro de 1993, Campo de Quadribol**  
Gina chorava abraçada a sua amiga, enquanto Harry era transportado em uma maca até Hogwarts, por Dumbledore.

Ele devia estar morto, não havia como ter sobrevivido a queda. A imagem de Harry caindo da vassoura não parava de passar diante de seus olhos fechados. Ela estava com medo, medo de tê-lo perdido para sempre. O que ela iria fazer sem ele por perto?

Nesse momento alguém pôs uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, ela se virou esperando ver outra amiga, ou até um de seus irmãos, mas seu queixo caiu de espanto. Era Draco Malfoy.

-Só vim dar meus pêsames.- ele falou- É uma triste perda nessa idade. Apenas se console, o sofrimento dele terminou.- ele então sorriu maldosamente.

-Me solta, Malfoy!- ela o empurrou para longe, quase derrubando-o no chão.

-Pode me empurrar, Weasley. Não é isso que vai traze-lo de volta.- Malfoy gritou furioso, com uma certa satisfação.

Sua amiga teve que segura-la, para que não batesse ou azarasse Malfoy, que foi embora sorrindo triunfante.

**Roma, atualmente**  
-Minha vez de contar uma história.- ele respondeu. Não gostava muito de relembrar de quando ela gostava do Potter, e especialmente não gostava quando ela lembrava.

**Dezembro de 1993, Trem de Hogwarts**  
Draco procurava com Crabbe e Goyle por uma cabine vazia. Foi quando avistou a Weasley em uma cabine. Como estava entediado resolveu ir falar com ela. Adorava humilhar os Weasley, principalmente a garota Weasley.

-Olá. Sozinha de novo Weasley?

-Do que está falando Malfoy?- ela retrucou.- Esta cabine está cheia de gente.

-Eu não vejo o Potter aqui.

-Não existe só ele no mundo, caso não tenha notado, Malfoy.

-O que eu notei,- ele respondeu, tentando não corar- é que você nunca está com ele.

-Curioso não é?- ela perguntou com ironia.

-Nem tanto. Ele não deve te suportar.- sorriu, vendo um brilho de tristeza nos olhos da menina, mas ela então se levantou indo confiante até ele. E do nada tentou bater a porta da cabine. Mas, o pé de Draco estava na frente. Ele soltou um palavrão, segurando o pé machucado.

-Oh, Malfoy, desculpe.-ela sorriu.- Não vi o seu pé aí.

-Sua traidora de sangue filha de uma ...

-Acho melhor ir procurar um medibruxo, assim que chegarmos. Vai ver quebrou algum dedo. Adeus, Malfoy.- e fechou a porta da cabine na cara dele.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Ai, eu me lembro disso.- ela fez uma careta.- Desculpe, seu pé deve ter doído muito.

-Não tanto quanto meu orgulho.

-Quebrou seu dedo mesmo?

-Não exatamente.-ele sorriu.- Mas, ainda tenho a cicatriz.

-Cortou seu pé?- ela perguntou assustada.

-É, aparentemente. Com todo aquele sangue. Mas, tudo bem. A cicatriz é uma boa lembrança agora, bem, mais ou menos.

-Ai, deve ter mesmo doído. Desculpe.- ela deu um beijo nele.- Agora é minha vez de te contar. Pena que esta lembrança também não vai te animar nem um pouco.

-Qual lembrança daqueles dias foi exatamente animadora?

**Janeiro de 1994, Biblioteca de Hogwarts**  
-Soube da nossa vitória, Weasley?- a voz de Malfoy chamou a atenção de Gina, na biblioteca.

-Shh.-Gina resmungou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Estamos na liderança para a taça.- Draco continuou, ignorando-a.

-Mas, ainda não ganharam.- ela não resistiu responder, ainda com os olhos fixos no livro - Foi uma vitória apertada demais.

-Mas, ganhamos da Corvinal, que ganhou da Lufa-Lufa, que ganhou da Grifinória.

-Você sabe perfeitamente bem que a Grifinória só perdeu por causa dos dementadores.

-Isso não muda o fato de que somos os favoritos desse ano. De novo.

Gina não respondeu, tentando se controlar. Não podia explodir na Biblioteca, seria expulsa por Madame Pince. Ela não podia dar esse gosto a Malfoy.

-E sabe também o hipogrifo daquele guarda-caça, metido a professor, o que me atacou?

-Por que você foi estúpido o suficiente para ofende-lo? O que tem?- ela perguntou, fingindo pouco interesse.

-Meu pai conseguiu que ele fosse a julgamento. Pena meu pai ser tão influente, um hipogrifo tão bonito... não vai ter a menor chance.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Madame Pince se aproximou, o expanador na mão, apontado diretamente para eles.

-Malfoy está me importunando. E eu estava pedindo para ele sair.- Gina respondeu imediatamente.

-Para fora, Malfoy, já! Arrume o que fazer, ou saia. Se o vir aqui de novo, vou tratar para que seja expulso da biblioteca até o sexto ano.

Draco se afastou devagar, mas não sem se virar para Gina, lançando-lhe um olhar feroz. Ela apenas sorriu e acenou.

-Tchauzinho, Malfoy.

**Roma, atualmente**  
-Você podia ser quase tão malvada quanto eu.- ele comentou.

-Quando seu boa, sou ótima. - ela sorriu - Mas, quando sou malvada, sou melhor ainda.

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, a olhando. Ela não sabia o que era maldade de verdade, e ele agradecia por isso. Haviam coisas ruins no mundo, Gina não precisava saber de nenhuma delas.

-Me lembrei de uma vez que você tirou sarro de mim.

-Qual delas?- ela sorriu.

**Março de 1994, Castelo de Howarts  
**-Que vergonha, Malfoy. Se fazendo de dementador, e levando um feitiço na cara. - Gina riu, passando por ele no corredor.

-Ei! O Potter acreditou!- Draco respondeu, sem saber o que mais falar. - A culpa é dele se não conseguiu ver a diferença.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Como éramos adultos.- ela riu, o olhando.

-Você tem uma risada linda, que me faz muito feliz.- ele sorriu, dando-lhe um beijinho, enquanto o carro parava.- Acho que chegamos.- ele acrescentou rapidamente, desviando os olhos dela, que suspirou feliz.

**XXX**

**N/A**- Olás! Obrigada a todos por estarem realmente lendo essa fan fic. 6 comentários!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! É quase metade do número de comentários que a fic inteira recebeu, quando a publiquei pela primeira vez. Eu não sei o que as pessoas tem contra comentário, mas... Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado! É realmente difícil encontrar situações nos livros onde poderiam ter havido interações entre o Draco e a Gina. Especialmente porque a Gina aparece umas 3 vezes em cada livro, antes da Ordem de Fênix. Que como é meu livro favorito, é a parte mais trabalhada. Enfim, espero que meu fim se encaixe no Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow´s, porque não quero muda-lo. Gostei tanto dele... (fazendo beicinho). Enfim, faltas 2 dias, 1 hora e 12 minutos!!!!!!!!!!!

Meus agradecimentos especiais são para (se esqueci alguém, por favor me perdoem!):

**Bruhluna- **que bom que gostou da história, e da narrativa! Espero que continue achando perfeita, estou tentando atualisar de um modo que não seja cansativo. Me avisa se não consegui, por favor!

**Cris- **Hahahaha! Foi logo o bastante?! Espero que tenha gostado!

**LolitaMalfoy- **A continuação chegou, e espero não demorar muito até o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado, porque ainda tem mais!

**Larissa- **Espero que continue adorando a fic (gostei desse adjetivo, hahaha! E do perfeita também!) Sim, essa fic já foi postada. Só que resolvi reescrever, fazer umas mudanças, e tentar receber mais comentários (sinceramente!). Vamos ver no que dá, não é mesmo?

Beijos para todos, **Mary Campbol**!!! (2 dias, 1 hora e 5 minutos! Vou parar, já estou ficando irritante!)


	5. A Revanche Parte II

Capítulo 4

**A Revanche (parte II)**

_'Cause it´s you and me and all of the people  
_(Porque somos eu, você e todas as pessoas)  
_With nothing to do  
_(Com nada para fazer)  
_Nothing to lose  
_(Nada a perder)  
_Andit´s you and me and all of the people  
_(E somos eu, você e todas as pessoas)  
_And I don´t know why  
_(E eu não sei por que)  
_I can´t take my eyes off of you  
_(Não posso tirar os olhos de você)  
**You and me- Lifehouse  
**

Eles chegaram ao Capitólio. Era uma das mais altas e famosas das Sete Colinas de Roma, situada entre o Fórum Romano, que Draco prometeu leva-la no dia seguinte, e Campos Matius. O Capitólio era enorme, uma escadaria gigante os levava a um pátio, rodeado por três palácios.Cada um dos quais era um museu. Palazzo dei Conservatori, Palazzo Nuovo, e Palazzo Caffarelli- Clementino. O chão do pátio era todo desenhado, como uma flor, e no centro havia um sol, com uma estátua em cima.

Gina olhava tudo com a boca aberta. Roma a estava surpreendendo cada vez mais, ela olhou para Draco, que a observava com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, já esteve aqui também?- ela perguntou, diante do ar indiferente dele.

-Não. Mas, não ligo muito para esse tipo de coisa. Tem coisas mais importantes que gosto de admirar. - ele respondeu, olhando-a fixamente.

Ela corou, sorrindo. Ele conseguia ser muito charmoso quando queria. Eles passaram pelos turistas e se encaminharam para os museus. Gina não sabia o que olhar primeiro. Até Draco ficou interessado em algumas exposições.

-Olha esse que bonito.

-É um menino de bronze tirando um espinho no pé.- Draco falou rindo- Chamado Spinario.

-Ele é de um século antes de Cristo, Draco!- ela exclamou espantada.

-É um menino bem velho, que realmente precisa de uma pinça.

-Você não fica impressionado com o trabalho deles, naquela época?

-Eu fico mais espantado em como os trouxas conseguiram inventar coisas como um carro, sem mágica.- ele respondeu sincero.- Além do mais, para fazer essa estátua, tudo o que precisaram era um pedaço de bronze e alguém talentoso. O que se encontra em qualquer lugar, e em qualquer época.

Eles continuaram vendo outras obras como a Lupa Capitoliana, a loba que amamento Romulo e Remo, fundadores da cidade de Roma, de acordo com a mitologia, e uma estátua de Marco Aurelio. Gina ficava impressionada diante de coisas tão antigas e bonitas, e embora risse de tudo aquilo Draco as admirava também. Mas, o que eles mais gostaram eram das estátuas de mármore, como a de Minerva.

-Ela me lembra um pouco a Profa. Minerva.- Gina comentou- A cara de séria.

-Ela me lembra um homem. Essas estátuas antigas, todas me parecem homem.

-Falando em homem, me lembrei do Snape.

-Bela lembrança.- ele disse ironico.

-Aquele idiota! Em todo caso, tenho uma lembrança envolvendo vocês dois, eu e o Harry.

-Essa vai ser bem alegre. - ele comentou ironico.

**Abril de 1994, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
Gina Weasley carregava alguns livros de volta para a biblioteca. Havia seguido o conselho de Hermione, e estudado. Mas, com as festas de páscoa, queria um pouco de paz. Foi quando viu de longe, Snape passando por um corredor, Harry na sua cola. Ela reparou que o menino parecia preocupado. Seu estômago se contorceu, o que teria acontecido?

-Parece que o Potter vai ser expulso dessa vez.- ouviu Malfoy dier em seu ouvido. Ela pulou de susto, se afastando.

-Por quê?- perguntou horrorizada.

-Foi pego em Hogsmead, sem autorização.

-Mas, eu o vi no Salão Comunal à algumas horas!

-Você se enganou Weasley.

-Mas, ... - ela não entendia. Como ele poderia ter ido a Hogsmead? Teria que ter passado por Filch e pelos dementadores, além dos feitiços que deviam estar cercando a escola. Além do mais, tinha certeza que o vira depois que as carruagens já haviam saído. Então, se lembrou de Malfoy ali.- Que é? Gosta de falar comigo?

-Eu não!- ele respondeu surpreso com o comentário.

-Então, larga do meu pé.- ela respondeu, e saiu pelo corredor.

**Roma, atualmente.  
**-Acho que sempre gostei de falar com você, no fundo.- Draco respondeu, enquanto paravam em frente a uma estátua de um casal. Era Eros e Psique.

-Deve ser o motivo de você adorar ir pegar no meu pé. Acho que você implicava mais comigo do que com os outros.

-Eu gostava de implicar com você porque você revidava.

-Isso explica porque você começou a gostar de mim. Eu sou diferente das outras garotas.

-Você é incrível. Mas, nem isso explica o porque de você ter gostado de mim. Quero dizer, para quem gostava do Potter, para mim foi um grande salto no escuro.

-Acho que foi porque vi algo em você que ninguém mais viu. Nem você mesmo.

-Não estou tão certo que isso exista mesmo.- ele respondeu, desviando os olhos dela.- Eu ainda sou um Comensal da Morte, não sou?

-E mesmo assim você consegue sentir algo por mim. Você é incrível, Malfoy, só que como eu disse, ainda não sabe disso.

Ele deu a ela um meio sorriso, beijando-a. Ela o fazia sentir algo diferente, uma pessoa diferente. Alguém que ele escolhera ser, e não o que ele nascera para ser.

Eles acabaram de ver os museus, até ficarem com fome. Draco olhou no relógio, e viu que já eram 6 horas.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou faminto!

-Onde quer ir?

-Tem um lugar que vende sandwiches muito bons. E em frente tem uma praça, onde sempre tem apresentações. E depois, quero te levar para ver uma coisa lá perto. Que tal?

-Beleza.

-E no caminho, eu te conto a história da estátua que você gostou.

-A de Eros e Psique?

-Espero que sim, porque é a única que eu sei.

Eles logo conseguiram um táxi, e enquanto olhavam a paisagem pela janela, Draco começou a história.

-Psique era a uma princesa, a mais bela moça que já pisara sobre a Terra.- ao dizer isso ele pode vê-la, com o rosto que lhe dera, ao ouvir a história pela primeira vez. O rosto de Gina. - Ela era tão bonita, que as pessoas ousavam compara-la com Afrodite, a Deusa da beleza e do Amor.

-Mãe de Eros.-Gina completou.

-Quem está contando a história, eu ou você?

-Tá bom, desculpe. Continue, Draquinho querido, por favor.

Ele fez uma careta.

-A Pansy me chamava assim.-reclamou.

-Argh, sai de mim!- Gina fez uma careta, e ele riu. Então, voltou a contar a história.

-Bem, logo as irmãs de Psique se casaram, mas nenhum homem se atraveu a pedir a mão de Psique. Ela era tão bonita que as pessoas quase a consideravam uma deusa. Do Olimpo, Afrodite, mãe de Eros, como você falou, ficou muito insatisfeita com a situação, porque ela não podia imaginar nenhuma mulher mortal tão bonita, a esse ponto. Então, o que ela fez com Psique?

-Sei lá. Jogou a pobrezinha para as piranhas?

-Quase isso. Mandou seu filho Eros, chamado Cupido também, dar uma flechada nela, e faze-la se apaixonar por um monstro horrível.

-Prefiro as piranhas.

-Acho que se tivessem perguntado a Psique, ela teria preferido também. Bem, o fato é que na hora, Eros não pode fazê-lo, porque se apaixonou por ela.

-Homens... são tão bobos, se apaixonam por qualquer mulher bonita.- Gina riu.

-Nós somos é espertos.- Draco comentou- Então, do nada, Psique sentiu uma brisa suave e quente a levar para um lugar cheio de flores e essas coisa. E onde havia um castelo enorme, que nenhum mortal podia ter construido. Quando ela ela entrou no castelo, foi parar em uma sala com uma mesa enorme, então ouviu uma voz sem dono que dizia 'Tudo isso é seu, agora se sente e coma.', ou algo assim. E a comida apareceu.

-Isso se parece com Hogwarts, tem certeza que não imaginou tudo isso?

-Fique tranquila, imaginar histórias romanticas para estátuas com séculos de idade não está na minha lista de coisas para fazer.

-Ufa, posso dormir tranquila novamente.- ela revirou os olhos.- Então, e o que acontece?

-Acontece que chegamos ao restaurante.- ele anunciou.

Eles desceram do carro. Era um lugar pequeno, iluminado e alegre. Se sentaram em uma mesa, que ficava do lado de fora, no meio da praça. Enquanto Draco fazia os pedidos, Gina observava o espetáculo de música que estava tendo. Haviam muitas pessoas ali, turistas ou italianas, e ela tinha quase certeza que a mulher do canto era uma bruxa.

-Muito bem, e sua história, Draco?

-Quando a noite chegou, Psique foi para a cama e as luzes se apagaram de repente. Uma briza suave e quente chegou novamente, e Psique se achou nos braços de seu amado.

-Eu queria que as coisas fossem tão fáceis assim.

-Mas, ela não podia vê-lo, só ouvir sua voz e sentir seus braços. Isso aconteceu várias vezes, e a safada da Psique estava muito satisfeita com a situação.

-Na verdade, ela não era safada, ela era é esperta.

-Não sei se gostei muito do último comentário, mas acho que mereci. A felicidade de Psique, de uma maneira incrível e inexplicável, chegou a suas irmãs, que morreram de inveja. Porque mesmo casados, os maridos eram velhos, e elas deviam ser da mesma laia que a Psique. Aí a tonta, com saudades das irmãs, pediu para ir visita-las. Eros a avisa que elas vão tentar persoadir Psique a ver seu rosto, e que isso só arruinaria o casamento. Mas, Psique chora e implora e ele a deixa ver as irmãs.

-Amor fraternal.- Gina tenta explicar.

-As irmãs que estavam procurando um jeito de chegar até Psique, no mesmo morro que esta desaparecera, sentem a brisa suave e quente. E são transportadas até o castelo. O lugar era lindo, ou seja, elas ficaram com mais inveja. Então, o que elas fazem? Falam para Psique que ela deve ter casado com um monstro, e que ela devia levar uma lamparina para o quarto, durante a noite, para ver o rosto do marido. A noite chega e Eros pergunta se ela prometeu ou não, às irmãs dela, ver seu rosto. A idiota nega.

-Retiro o que eu disse, Draco. Ela era safada mesmo, e muito estúpida.

-Então, você não vai ficar feliz em saber que eu a imagino com seu rosto?- ele perguntou, enquanto os sanduiches chegavam.

-Tudo bem.- ela sorriu.- Eu imaginei o Eros com o seu.

-Então, Eros diz que era bom mesmo, que se não seria uma desgraça para os três. Ela pergunta 'que três?', e ele responde que ela está grávida. Ser deus grego tem suas vantagens.- ele acrescenta mordendo o sandwich.

-Ela disiste então, de ver o rosto dele?

-Não. Ela fica apavorada com a idéia de estar grávida de um monstro, e acende a lamparina. Então ela vê um homem comum dormindo, mas com um par de asas, uma flecha e um arco, na mesa de cabeceira. Ela fica tão espantada que derruba óleo nele. Ele acorda, vê que ela quebrou a promessa, pega as asas e voa para longe.

-Ela bem que mereceu.

-Ela chora de arrependimento e resolve se vingar contra as irmãs, acabando com sua teoria de amor fraternal. Mas, foi um bom chute Gina, não se preocupe. Ela diz para a irmã mais velha que Eros que casar com ela, e largar Psique. A mais velha vai pirilampa para cima do morro, e se joga achando que Eros vai pega-la. Mas, ela morre mesmo. E acontece a mesma coisa com a irmã do meio. Então a Psique procura seu amado por toda parte, reza em todos os templos, mas, nada. Ninguém queria ajuda-la por causa de Afrodite. Ninguém chega nem a contar a Eros do desespero da Psique, que sem alternativa vai buscar a sogra.

-Vixi. Essa aí só se ferra.

-A Afrodite a desafia para uns testes, separar os diferentes tipos de semente de uma pilha, por exemplo. A Psique fica desesperda, mas consegue a ajuda de algumas formigas e consegue passar no teste. E assim vai uns testes que eu não me lembro.

-Como você sabe tudo isso, Draco?

-Morei em Roma, lembra? Aprendi italiano inda a museus e ouvindo guias turísticos.

-Você tem cada idéia.- ela riu.

-Mas, funcionou, não funcionou? Aí, a Afrodite pede para ela ir ao Mundo dos mortos, e pegar uma caixa de beleza com a Deusa Persefone. A Psique percebe que aquilo é impossível, porque ninguém pode retornar do Mundo dos Mortos. Mesmo assim, ela sobe em uma Torre, mas quando vai pular a Torre a impedi. De alguma maneira a Torre diz que ela pode voltar viva do Mundo dos Mortos, se descer em Tainaron, ao sul da Grécia, com uma bolacha em cada mão, e duas moedas na boca. Quando ela chegar ao barqueiro, ela deve dar uma moeda, quando passar pelo cão de Cerberus, deve dar um biscoito. E quando a Persefone a convidar para jantar, ela só pode comer um pedaço de pão, sentada no chão. Ela deve pedir a caixa, e voltar pelo mesmo caminho, dando a bolacha ao cachorro, e a outra moeda ao barqueiro. E, não importa o que, ela não deve abrir a caixa.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. -Gina interrompeu.- Ela abriu a caixa.

-Ela fez tudo direitinho, exceto quando voltou do Mundo dos Mortos, ela não resistiu e abriu a caixa. Que continha a Morte durante o sono. Ela cai no sono e morre. Zeus fica com dó, mulherengo como era, e ordena a Afrodite a deixar Psique em paz. Ele revive Psique, a torna imortal, e a ordena nunca deixar o lado de Eros. Fim.

-Gostei da história.

-Que bom, esse monte de besteira que guardei na cabeça, serviu para alguma coisa.

Eles terminaram os lanches e foram para a praça assistir as pessoas cantarem ou fazerem coisas como malabarismo. Gina descançava, abraçada a Draco. Ela queria mesmo ser Psique e ele Eros, para nunca ter que deixa-lo. No fim, Psique teve sorte. Ela, Gina, também passara por muitas coisas, e ainda tinha muitas outras pelas quais passar, mas ela sabia que no fim, Draco não estaria ali. Ela apertou-o com mais força contra si.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou.

-Nada.- ela mentiu sorrindo, não fazia sentido preocupa-lo.

-Vamos, até aquele lugar que eu te falei?- ele perguntou.

-Vamo embora.- ela sorriu, e eles começaram a andar, ainda abraçados.

-Me lembrei de outra coisa.- Draco falou, quando eles entraram em um ônibus trouxa.- Quer ouvir? Não está cançada de me ouvir, não é?

-Você ainda tem que compensar pelos anos de silêncio, então tem muito a falar. Vá em frente.

**Maio de 1994, Jardins de Hogwarts  
**Furioso, Malfoy caminhava de volta para o Castelo de Hogwarts, com o time da Sonserina. Eles haviam perdido a partida para a Grifinória, e com isso a Taça. Pela primeira vez em anos! Ele iria ser xingado até o fim do ano letivo. Foi quando viu os cabelos vermelhos de Gina, que comemorava, rindo, pulando e abraçando as pessoas em volta. Ele sentiu uma contração no estômago, como se fosse vergonha. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele continuou em frente, para o castelo.

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Acho que estava com vergonha de você, por ter perdido.- Draco falou.

-É, talvez. Então você me viu no meio de uma multidão?

-Você já reparou na cor do seu cabelo? Não é muito difícil.

-Para de estragar o momento romântico, Draco.- ela deu um tapinha nele.- Além do mais, isso me trouxe outra lembrança.

**Maio de 1994, Castelo de Hogwarts  
**-Você não parece tão arrogante agora que perdeu, Malfoy. - Gina comentou, ao encontra-lo na saída do jantar do dia seguinte ao jogo.

-Não se pode ganhar todas, Weasley.

-Você que o diga, não é?

-Não exatamente. O Potter e seguidores não conseguiram ajudar aquele panaca do guarda-caças.

-O que Hagrid tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Que mesmo com a ajuda do Potter ele perdeu o caso do hipogrifo para meu pai. Aquela galinha gigante vai ser executada semana que vem.

-O quê?! - ela sentiu seu ânimo afundar. Não podia ser! Pobre Hagrid e pobre hipogrifo!

-Como eu disse, Weasley. Não se pode ganhar todas.

**Roma, atualmente**  
-Você foi muito malvado.

-Eu estava bravo com o hipogrifo. Mas, alegre-se, não guardo nenhum rancor com aquela galinha. Embora fosse muito engraçada a idéia dela ir parar em um açougue.

-Draco! Ainda bem que o Bicuço escapou, coitado.

-Ok, pobre hipogrifo, que só agiu com seus instintos, porque fui burro suficiente para xinga-lo.

-É. - ela sorriu, e ele sacudiu a cabeça. olhando para fora da janela do ônibus.

-Vamos, é aqui perto.

Eles desceram, recomeçando a andar. Draco sentiu a mão de Gina enlaçando a sua, e sorriu.

-Tenho uma última lembrança. - falou.

-Você termina hoje, então, porque não tenho mais lembrança nenhuma.

**Junho de 1994, Trem de Hogwarts**  
Draco estava embarcando no trem, quando ouviu uma voz murmurar:

-Que pena, Malfoy. Talvez dê para ganhar todas.

Ele se virou, a tempo de ver a ruiva se afastar. E Draco sentiu novamente seu estômago se contorcendo de vergonha, e se sentiu mais aborrecido.

**Roma, atualmente**

Eles estavam parados em uma praça, com duas construções antigas e pequenas, com várias colunas e uma fonte, em um belo jardim.

-É isso que queria me mostrar?- Gina perguntou sorrindo.

-Os Templos das Sacerdotisas e de Hércules?- ele perguntou.- Não exatamente.

Ela o olhou curiosa, e ele sem uma palavra a levou para o outro lado da rua, em direção a uma Igreja com uma enorme torre, cercada por um portão de ferro.

-Que lugar é este?- Gina perguntou curiosa.

-Nunca ouviu falar da Boca da Veritá?- ele sorriu apontando.

Gina se virou, olhando para canto escuro que ele apontava. Ali, havia o que parecia de uma moeda gigante de pedra, com um rosto esculpido e a boca aberta.

-É aquele que se você for um mentiroso, ela come sua mão?- Gina perguntou.

-Você é um gênio, sabia?- ele sorriu orgulhoso, a beijando. - Pessoas do mundo inteiro vêm pôr a mão aí.

-Elas são bem confiantes, não acha?

-Quer arriscar?- ele sorriu, e ela olhou a Boca parecendo desconfiada.

-Vamos lá.- ela concordou, por fim.

Eles se aproximaram. O lugar estava vazio, por sorte. Gina foi primeiro, ainda em dúvida, então enfiou a mão no buraco. Nada aconteceu. Ela se virou vitoriosa para Draco.

-Isso aí não tem magia de verdade.- disse.- Cada coisa que eu já vi! Tem feitiços que não funcionam com trouxas, apenas com bruxos, por aí. Muita gente têm caído.

-É mesmo?- ele perguntou, soando curioso, e colocando a mão no buraco.- O que por exem... Ai! Minha mão!- ele gritou de repente.

Gina soltou um grito, desesperada, vendo-o tentar puxar a mão para fora. O rosto dele contorcido de dor, lentamente foi formando uma careta, que terminou em uma gargalhada, enquanto ele tirava a mão intacta.

-Draco, seu idiota!- ela exclamou furiosa, dando tapas nele.

Draco, gargalhando, caiu sentado no chão, mal tentando se proteger dela.

-Você quase me matou do coração! Por um segundo!-e ela gritou, quando ele a puxou para o seu colo, a beijando.

-Sou ou não sou um mentiroso?- ele perguntou, beijando-a novamente.

-Você é um idiota!- ela exclamou, tentando soar aborrecida.

-Um idiota por você.- ele completou, a abraçando.- Sempre imaginei fazer isso.

-Me matar do coração? Ou me fazer bater em você? Sabe que eu não precisava vir à Roma para isso.

-Sempre quis te trazer aqui, e fazer isso.- ele completou, ainda rindo, a olhando carinhosamente. Ela suspirou, retribuindo o olhar.

-Já está tarde, o sol está se pondo.- ela disse por fim.

-Então, vamos. Quero te mostrar mais uma coisa.- e se levantando, ajudou-a a se levantar, guiando-a para dentro da Igreja.

Era um lugar pequeno, todo de de mármore. No altar havia uma cúpula com uma mosaico de séculos de idade, e um arco que o separava do resto da Igreja. Não havia nenhum banco, no estreito espaço, o chão era desenhado e nos dois lados, arcos separaram o oratório do resto da Igreja, onde o túmulos dos ricos ficavam. Apesar de todo o barulho do lado de fora, das pessoas e do transito, ali era silencioso. Havia uma certa paz e solidão ali dentro.

-Eu vinha aqui quando me lembrava de você.- ele disse, por fim.

-Por quê?- ela perguntou curiosa.

-Aquele quadro.- ele respondeu, apontando para a parede, do ouro lado dos arcos.

Gina o olhou supresa, então se aproximou. O quadro, em cima do túmulo, retratava um anjo iluminando uma cela de prisão, onde apenas um dos prisioneiros parecia enxerga-lo, os outros dormindo, maravilhado e radiante de esperança, pela liberdade à muito perdida.

-Você foi minha luz na escuridão.- Draco esclareceu.

Gina olhou na direção dele. Ela e Draco caminhavam lentamente, um de cada lado dos arcos, se entreolhando.

-Você não se sente na Idade Média aqui?- ela perguntou.

Draco não respondeu, dando de ombros, pensativo.

-Você acha que se vivessemos naquela época, nossa história seria diferente?- ela indagou, tristemente.

-Eu não sei.- ele respondeu.

-Você acha que seríamos diferentes?

-Eu não sei.

-Você acha que o que sentimos um pelo outro, seria diferente?- ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que eles chegaram ao fim da Igreja perto do altar, parados um em frente ao outro, sem nada entre eles.

-Essa é a única coisa que eu sei.- ele respondeu.- Nunca seria diferente.

Ela sorriu, o abraçando. E ele a apertou com força, trazendo-a para perto de si como se quisesse que formassem um só, fechando os olhos para senti-la mais perto

Eles em seguida foram para o hotel, onde descançaram e passaram um tempo juntos. Estavam deitados, lado a lado, de bruços, na enorme e confortável cama de casal. Gina estava com olhos fechados como se dormisse. Draco a olhava, lembrando-se de repente, de algo que seu pai lhe havia dito quando chorara por sua vassoura de brinquedo quebrada. Palavras que ainda o incomodavam : 'Você acha que sente, Draco. Mas, você é como eu. Você não sente nada. Nasceu, como eu, para ser um Comensal da Morte.' Mas, como ele podia não sentir, vendo-a dormindo daquele jeito?

Ele podia sentir, e sentir muito, por ela. E parecia que, por ter aberto seu coração para ela, mais coisas podiam entrar. Ele não podia mais pensar em torturar ou matar, ele começara a sentir pena dos trouxas, e às vezes até compaixão. Ela o havia mudado, ensinando-o a sentir, como se revivesse sua alma.

-Você acredita em outras vida?- ela perguntou sonolenta, de repente, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu não sei, talvez. Por quê?

-Porque eu acho que já nos conhecíamos, antes daquele dia no Beco Diagonal.

-Por que diz isso?

-Eu acho que te amava já antes. Que nasci para você, antes de haver o mundo. Não é possível sentir tudo o que sinto por você, com apenas alguns anos de convivência.

-Vai ver que gosta de mim, porque conviveu pouco comigo. Talvez não me conheça direito.

-Não.-ela respondeu segura, se aproximando mais dele, os olhos ainda fechados.- Eu te conheço, acho até, mais do que você mesmo.

-Sério?

-Fui eu quem descobriu que você era mais que um sonserino nojento, e fui eu quem te mostrou isso também.

-Você tem razão.- e a vendo ali, adormecida, ele desejou que houvessem mesmo outras vidas, só para poder passa-las com ela.

-Boa noite, Draco.

-Boa noite, Gina.- ele respondeu, e fechou os olhos, com sono.

**N/A**: Pronto, outro capítulo. Eu gosto especialmente desta parte da Igreja, porque eu a imaginei lá, dentro da Igreja. Eu estava passando entre os pilares e imaginei o diálogo. Eu sei, estava viajando e não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry Potter... Bem, na verdade em Draco e Gina. Fazer o quê? Bem, agora vamos para o quarto ano de Hogwarts do Draco! E eles começam a se entender um pouco melhor. A tensão entre eles aumenta, finalmente! Então, mandem reviwes para me dizer se estão gostando! Ou não... Bem, obrigada por estarem lendo, de qualquer jeito. Beijos, Mary campbol.

Agradecimento especiais:

**Chris**- muito obrigada, novamente! O próximo capítulo já está pronto e espero posta-lo em breve.

**Lolita Malfoy**- que bom que está gostando! Obrigada!

**Káh**- você está lendo de novo?! Oh... estou realmente feliz!!!!! Alguém leu minha fic 2 vezes!!!! E você adora as memórias!!! Eu estava tão preocupada que as pessoas achassem maçante (gíria dos tempos da minha avó, mas é que eu estou verdadeiramente emocionada!!!) Muito obrigada por estar relendo a fic, e por comentar!

**Bruhluna**- Obrigada por ter comentado, essas e as outras fics! Sim, Pares Perfeitos é minha! Não sei de onde veio a idéia, mas gosto muito dela também! Fico feliz que goste do intervalo das atualizações, esse é sempre um problema. A gente fica ansiosa para atualisas, mas nunca sabe se está indo rápido demais, enfiando a fic na cara das pessoas. Enfim, que bom que gostou da fic Drácula, tb. Era para ser de terror, mas virou comédia. O filme é bem legal, com o Keanu Reeves, e nosso amado (meu pelo menos) Gary Oldman como Drácula. E tb q bom q gostou da 'Três Mamães', q foi minha primeira fic!


	6. Boas Lembranças Parte I

Capítulo 5

**Boas Lembranças (Parte I)**

_"Falling in love again  
_(Me apaixonando de novo)  
_And there is nothing I can do  
_(E não tem nada que eu possa fazer)  
_Falling in love again  
_(Me apaixonando de novo)  
_This time is with you  
_(E dessa vez é por você)  
**Falling in love- Eagle Eyed Cherry **

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte, com o sol em seu rosto. A cortina da janela havia ficado aberta. Ele se virou para o outro lado, o lado que Gina dormia. Ele sorriu com o pensamento de tê-la a seu lado. Abriu os olhos e a encontrou acordada e vestida, o olhando.

-Que foi?- ele perguntou com voz de sono, levemente aborrecido. Não gostava quando o ficavam olhando, especialmente quando estava dormindo, e tinha fortes chances de estar babando.

-Gosto de te ver dormir.- ela respondeu, então deitou e o abraçou com força.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele resmungou.

-Precisa acontecer alguma coisa para eu te abraçar?

-Então, é isso que está fazendo? Achei que estava tentando me sufocar.

-Eu só estava pensando quando você mudou para mim... ou pelo menos quando você me surpreendeu pela primeira vez, sendo gentil.

-Quer dizer que fui eu quem foi gentil primeiro?

-Pelo que me lembro, sim. Você começou tudo. - ela sorriu

**Setembro de 1994, Biblioteca de Hogwarts**_  
_Gina Weasley estava na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar um livro de Poções na prateleira alta. Seu exemplar era tão velho e usado, que já perdera algumas folhas, e ela precisaria fazer cópias para completa-lo. Ela bufava e ofegava tantando alcançar, mas era muito alto.

-O que está fazendo, Weasley?- a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy a despertou.

-Tentando... alcançar o livro!- ela ofegou, pulando- Ai, quase!

-Você é uma inútil mesmo, Weasley.- ele a empurrou para o lado, nada delicadamente- Sai da frente.

Ele ficou na ponta do pés, e conseguiu alcançar o volume com muita dificuldade, ofegando também.

-Toma.- falou, pondo o livro na mão dela e indo embora.

Gina continuou parada no lugar, surpresa. Draco Malfoy havia acabado de ajuda-la? E só a insultara uma vez?! O que estava acontecendo?

-Obrigada...- murmurou."  
**  
**

**Roma, atualmente **

-Sim, agora entendo o que você quis dizer com 'você foi gentil primeiro'. - ele sorriu irônico.

-E da outra vez que nos encontramos sozinhos, fui eu quem te ajudei.- ela continuou, ignorando o último comentário.- Ainda bem, senão ia me odiar por não ter feito.

**Setembro de 1994, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
Gina andava pelos corredores vazios, já estava atrasada para o café da manhã, e as aulas iriam começar dali a poucos minutos. Foi quando viu alguém no meio do corredor, recolhendo livros do chão. Ao se aproximar percebeu que era Draco Malfoy. Estava virando a esquina para evita-lo, quando se lembrou do dia anterior. Ele a havia ajudado na biblioteca, fora grosseiro, verdade, mas ainda assim ajudara. Respirando fundo, e sabendo que provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde, se virou caminhando na direção dele.

-Quer ajuda?- perguntou, ao se aproximar.

Ele não respondeu, recolhendo furiosamente os livros, pergaminhos, tinteiros e pena. Ela, impulsiva, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a ajuda-lo, e ele não reclamou.

-O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou inconfortavel com o silêncio.

-Você veio rir de mim, também?- ele se virou furioso para ela.

-Na verdade, estou te ajudando, caso não tenha percebido Malfoy.- ela respondeu friamente, espantada com a reação explosiva dele.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a miochila, guardando a última pena e se levantando. Ela se levantou também, e ele continuou.

- Deve ter rido até não poder mais ontem, não foi?

-Você quer dizer sobre o que o Moody fez com você? Foi muito cruel da parte dele.- respondeu sincera.- Nem você merecia aquilo.

-Claro que pensa assim!- ele respondeu ironico- Depois de tudo o que fiz com você. Vai me dizer que não se divertiu também?

-Não. Talvez no começo, quando você virou uma doninha. Mas, quando ele começou a te bater no chão, foi horrível.

-Você é a única que pensa assim.- ele resmungou, encarando o chão.

-Se você tentasse ser mais simpático...- ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu gritando.

-Eu não quero ser mais simpático! Não preciso de ninguém!

-Todos precisamos de alguém.

-Eu só preciso de mim mesmo.

-Ótimo.- ela falou furiosa- Então aquilo não te afetou em nada.

-Você veio me ajudar e já ajudou.- ele falou, e virou as costas indo embora.

Ao vê-lo se afastar, Gina percebeu que estava com pena dele. 'Pena de Malfoy? A fome deve ter afetado minha cabeça!

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Foram outros sonserinos, mais velhos.- Draco falou amargo.

-O quê?

-Aquele dia. Eles me cercaram no corredor e viraram minha mochila, rindo de mim. Você tinha me perguntado.

-O pessoal da sonserina nunca foi mesmo famoso por seu companherismo. - Gina respondeu suavemente, sabia que a lembrança ainda devia atormenta-lo.

-É, acho que não.

-Não vai acontecer de novo.

-Talvez vá, mas não vão ser meninos de 16 anos e uma mochila virada.

-Tem medo dos Comensais?

-Não é medo, é como respeito, porque sei o que eles são capazes de fazer. E como não se tem chance contra ele, estando sozinho.

-Entendo, eu sinto a mesma coisa.

-Você é sempre tão compreensiva?- ele perguntou para ela, sorrindo ironico.

-Sim, e você tem sorte por ter me encontrado.

-Eu te encontrei?

-Você me ajudou e deixou eu te ajudar. Começou tudo.

-Mas, você me aceitou.

-Conseqüencia. Afinal, sou muito compreensiva, não sou?

**Outubro de 1994, Jardins de Hogwarts**  
-Animada para conhecer os estrangeiros, Weasley?- Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina, enquanto esperavam do lado de fora, a delegação de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. - É uma oportunidade única na vida, para uma pessoa como você.

-Se você diz, Malfoy.- ela sorria, já não se aborrecia mais tanto com ele.

-Será que não vai ficar com medo do pessoal de Durmstrang? Eles conhecem um bocado de Artes das Trevas.

-Temos os alunos da Sonserina, para nos _orgulhar_.- ela sussurrou de volta.- Já estamos acostumados.

E Malfoy teve que se controlar para não sorrir. Ela estava certa, mesmo sendo ironica.

**XXX**

**Roma, atualmente**  
-Você quer mesmo ficar aqui?- Draco perguntou, cobrindo os olhos com a mão. O sol estava muito forte, e ele estava morrendo de calor, todo suado. Odiava ficar suado! Queria voltar ao hotel e tomar um banho, e ficar em qualquer outro lugar, desde que fosse na sombra.

-Ah, eu sempre quis conhecer o Fórum Romano.- ela sorriu daquele jeito que o fazia concordar com qualquer coisa.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando as ruínas do que já fora o principal centro comercial de Roma, com lojas, praças e até lugar para reuniões. Não sabia o que ela achava de graça em um lugar tão velho. Não havia nada ali, apenas poucos prédios em pé, pedras, poeira e aquele maldito sol! Mas, se ela queria ver, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

De repente caiu em si e riu. Ele havia se tornado seu pior pesadelo. Apaixonado, comia na mão dela, e pior, na mão de uma Weasley. E sempre fora assim. Lembrava-se de uma coisa que acontecera, antes mesmo deles começarem a namorar. Antes mesmo dele saber que havia algo mais entre eles que não fosse ódio.

**Outubro de 1994, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
-Melhor fechar a boca, Malfoy.- ouviu a voz zombeira de Gina, em seu ouvido.

Eles estava parado no meio da escadaria do castelo, vendo as meninas de Beauxbatons passarem. Corando levemente, sem motivo, ele murmurou alguma coisa e foi embora.

**Roma, atualmente  
**Como se ele devesse alguma coisa a ela. Era perfeitamente natural ele ficar olhando as meninas, afinal, elas eram bonitas! Francesas eram realmente muito bonitas. No entanto lá estava ele, no sol no meio do Fórum Romano em ruínas, junto com uma inglesinha ruiva, sardenta e briguenta, chamada Ginevra Weasley. O que teria acontecido com ele? Como teria ela transformado-o daquele jeito? Como ele não tinha percebido que estava mudando? Que eles estavam mudando um com o outro?

**Novembro de 1994, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
-Ei, Weasley!- ele se aproximou dela, no corredor vazio.

-Oi, Malfoy. Cadê aqueles dois armários, que você chama de amigos?

-Por aí.- ele deu de ombros.- Não preciso sempre deles. O que acha do meu distintivo novo?- ele perguntou, apertando o distintivo que brilhou: Potter Fede. Queria provoca-la, mas ela não parecia chateada.

-Você tem direito à expor sua opinião.- ela deu de ombros.

-Mas,- ele continuou seguindo-a.- quanto tempo você acha que ele dura na primeira tarefa? Dez minutos? Talvez doze?

-Vamos fazer uma aposta?- ela parou no corredor, se virando para ele.- Se o Harry morrer, você ganha. Se ele sobreviver, eu ganho.

-Você não teria como pagar a aposta.- ele respondeu contrariado. Na realidade não achava que o Potter ia morrer, ele só falava aquilo para provoca-la.

-E você tem medo de perder.- ela respondeu sorrindo, e se afastando.

**Roma, atualmente**  
Aquela era Gina. Não fugia de uma briga. Ele a olhou de longe, conversando com um guia. E nem por isso deixava de ser delicada. Ela era respondona, verdade. E nunca cansava de discutir com ele, o que era bom. Significava que ele teria que se esforçar mais em suas respostas, que ele não ia falar qualquer coisa e ela ia sair correndo chorando. Ela não tinha medo dele, nem medo de falar o que pensava. Quem sabe era por isso que fazia tudo o que ela pedia? Sabia que em uma discussão o risco de sair perdendo era grande.

**Novembro 1994, Corredor de Hogwarts**  
Draco vinha caminhando por um corredor, para o almoço, quando viu o chão sumir sob seus pés. O mundo pareceu virar de ponta cabeça, literalmente, e com um baque ele caiu de costas no chão. O ar pareceu sumir de seus pulmões, e ele tentava respirar e xingar ao mesmo tempo. Suas costas doiam imensamente.

Foi quando ouviu alguém se aproximar, rindo de se acabar. Ele levantou a cabeça, e viu que era a Weasley.

-Hahahahaha. Você se machucou, Malfoy?- ela engasgou, chorando de tanto rir.

-Que diabos aconteceu?!

-O Pirraça passou o dia molhando o piso do castelo, você não foi o primeiro...

Mas, no que ele não tinha sido o primeiro, não ficou sabendo. Ao se aproximar dele, ela pisou no chão molhado, e caiu de bumbum no chão, fazendo o chão tremer. E para a surpresa dele, em vez de fixar brava, como ele, ela começou a rir ainda mais. Ele a encarou sério. Ela tinha que ter algum problema, aquela garota.

-Ora, vamos, Malfoy.- ela disse, tentando parar de rir- Você pode rir, eu não vou contar para ninguém.

-Não teve graça.- ele respondeu, se levantando com cuidado. Mas, quando ela não estava olhando, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, que ele mal conseguiu controlar.

**Roma, atualmente.**  
Ela o fazia rir. Ao pensar isso, ele sorriu, coisa que raramente fazia, especialmente naqueles anos.

-Onde você está, Draco?- a voz dela soou, e ele se sentiu acordar.

-Te esperando. No sol.

-Pobre, Draco.- ela sorriu.- Vamos, ainda temos muito o que ver.

-Que animador.

-Quer ir embora?

-Vamos quando você enjoar desse amontoado de pedras. O que não deve demorar muito.

-Falou como um verdadeiro amante da história.

-Você não faz idéia.- a verdade é que gostava de uma coisa ou outra, mas não a ponto de achar interessante um monte de pedras juntas, que um dia formaram um prédio.

-Então, vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes para você. O que acha?- ela sorriu, puxando-o para trás de uma coluna.

-O que você vai fazer? Me deixar tirar sua roupa?- ele sorriu, brincando, e a beijou.

-Eu ia ficar ofendida com você.- ela respondeu.- Se a mesma idéia não tivesse passado pela minha cabeça. Mas, acho que não. Vamos fazer de conta que eu sou uma romana, e você um romano.

-Ganhou minha atenção.- ele respondeu ironico.- Estou tão animado que quero passar o resto de minha semana com você aqui.

-Você não pegou o espírito da coisa.- ela sorriu, se afastando vagarosamente dele.- Para você tirar minha roupa, primeiro tem que me achar.

E com isso saiu correndo. Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Será que ela quisera dizer aquilo mesmo, que ele achava que ela quisera dizer? Sacudindo a cabeça e só levando em conta as palavras "pegar" e "tirar", saiu correndo atrás dela. Dobrou no canto em que ela virara, atrás de um prédio e seu queixo caiu. O lugar era muito maior do que ele imaginara, cheio de caminhos escuros e escondidos, prédios, praças e pessoas. Era um labirinto gigantesco e encardido, espalhado por todos os lados.

-Ela só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.- ele resmungou, correndo por entre um casal de idosos, em direção a uma fonte. Mas, ela não estava em parte nenhuma, ele não conseguia nem ver os cabelos vermelhos dela. Demorariam anos para se encontrarem! Era bem capaz de encontrar dois fantasmas romanos se procurando desde a festa de inalguração do lugar. Bufou, essa sempre fora Gina. Impulsiva, lembrava-se bem disso.

**Dezembro de 1994, Castelo de Hogwarts  
**Draco andava por um corredor, quando deparou com Gina, ela parecia furiosa.

-O que aconteceu, Weasley?- ele perguntou, sorrindo de malícia.-Você...

-Malfoy!- ela se virou ainda furiosa, e jogou os livros que carregava no estômago de Draco, que perdeu o ar.- Segura pra mim, por favor! Aquele maldito! O Pirraça me jogou um balde de água na cabeça, gritando que era para apagar o incêndio! Ah, e está tão frio...- ela lamentou, apontando a varinha para si mesma, e secando suas roupas. Então, pegou os livros de volta.- Obrigada, Malfoy.

-É sempre bom ser útil.- ele grunhiu ironico, ainda sem ar.

**Roma, atualmente  
**Ela não devia ter percebido até hoje em como o acertara em cheio. Ele quase não conseguia respirar, como agora. Correndo no sol quente, no meio dos turistas, procurando-a em cada canto. Cada mulher ruiva que ele encontrava, lhe dava alegria, então decepção. Elas não eram a Gina. Nunca parecera haver tantas ruivas no mundo, como agora que ele procurava uma específica.

Ela virou de volta, se escondendo atrás do pilar, tentando segurar a risada. Ela achava que a estava procurando, e ela na verdade, estava o observando de longe. A idéia de dar a volta no edifício, fora a melhor que ela tivera. Ele acharia que a estava perseguindo, e na verdade ela estaria de olho nele, com o controle da situação. Como sempre esteve... mesmo naqueles últimos anos. Todos consideraram seu enorme esforço em se manter atualisada sobre a movimentação dos Comensais da Morte, como dedicação. Achavam que ela queria acabar com todos os Comensais da Morte. E de certa forma ela queria mesmo. Mas, também queria manter os olhos em Draco, saber se ele estava bem, se corria risco, se teria que enfrenta-lo. Ela cuidara dele, sem que ele jamais soubesse. Ela o amava de verdade. "Afinal, pode-se amar várias pessoas de várias maneiras, mas pode-se amar apenas uma pessoa, verdadeiramente, de todas as maneiras". Lembrou-se então de quando fizera realmente algo por ele, pela primeira vez. A lembrança, talvez, mais forte que tinha dele.

**Dezembro de 1994, Baile de Inverno  
**Gina caminhava sorridente pelo jardim iluminado. Conhecera um garoto da Corvinal, que parecia interessado nela. Miguel Corner. Ele podia não ser Harry Potter, mas já era hora dela superar o que sentia por Harry. Ele jamais gostaria dela, preferia garotas mais velhas e bonitas, como Cho Chang. Não importava o que Hermione dizia de que ela apenas precisava ser ela mesma perto de Harry, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia. O melhor seria ser ela mesma, com outra pessoa.

Suspirou, devia procurar Neville e explicar a nova situação para ele. Ela dissera que viria com ele como par, mas ele não era o melhor par. Nem perto! Só pisava no pé dela, quando dançava. E ela queria aproveitar a festa, jamais teria outra chance como aquela. Além do mais, Miguel já devia estar voltando com as bebidas.

Foi quando ela viu alguém se mexendo atrás da árvore, alguém de cabelos loiros. Quando se aproximou, curiosa, viu que se tratava mesmo de Draco Malfoy. E ele estava sozinho.

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy?- ela perguntou, e ele se virou assustado- Onde está seu par?

-Que susto, Weasley. Eu não sei onde ela está, e isso também não é problema seu.

-Não precisa ser grosso. Ei, aquela não é a Pansy Parkinson?

-Onde?- e de repente ele deu um pulo, e se escondeu atrás dela.- Ela já foi?

-Está indo, por quê? - Gina riu -Está se escondendo dela?

-Não tem graça! - ele resmungou.

-Mas, por que está se escondendo?

-Eu...- ele engoliu em seco, então a olhou desafiante.- Eu não seu dançar, ok, Weasley?

-Você não sabe?- ela tentou segurar o sorriso.

-Por que, é obrigatório agora?- ele grunhiu.

-Estamos em um Baile.

-Sério? Por que acha que eu estou aqui?

-Você... você quer ajuda? Quer que eu te ensine alguns passos? Por que eu mesma não sei muito.- ela ofereceu, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo.

-Você vai me ajudar?- ele perguntou, sinceramente intrigado.

-Gina!- ouviram uma voz longe chamando, e quando ela se virou, viu que era Miguel. Ela se escondeu, esperando-o passar por eles.

-Quem era aquele?- Draco perguntou, assim que o outro se afastou.

-Nós... eu e ele, meio que estamos juntos. Entende?- ela perguntou, corando.

-E você o deixou sozinho para me ajudar?- Draco ergueu mais as sombrancelhas.

-Você quer ajuda com esse negócio de dança ou não?- ela praticamente gritou, impaciente, ao ver que ele tinha razão de achar estranho. Ela mesmo estava achando estranho, largar Miguel por Malfoy.

-Tudo bem, então.- ele respondeu se aproximando dela.

Então, foi quando ela percebeu o quanto estavam perto, ele segurando sem jeito a mão dela, nunca haviam se tocado antes, e lá estavam, sua mão na dele, e a outra dele, em sua cintura. "Isso não é nada" ela pensou desesperada, ao darem os primeiros passos da valsa, desajeitados, "Eu estou só fazendo minha boa ação do dia, não significa nada.". Mas, ela estava se sentindo muito corada, e não podia nem levantar o rosto para olha-lo nos olhos, o silêncio, porém, era o mais constrangedor.

-Pelo menos você é melhor que o Neville.- ela comentou, desesperada por algum som.

-Quem? O Longbotton? Alguma dúvida?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos. E eles continuaram a dançar, quase a música inteira. Gina sentia seu estômago se contorcendo desconfortavelmente, por dentro tremia levemente, suas mãos geladas. Será que ele havia percebido alguma coisa?! Desesperada, ela o largou.

-Pronto, agora eu acho que você se vira sozinho.- e virou de costas, para ir embora.

-Weasley.- ele chamou baixinho, e ela se virou ainda nervosa..- Obrigado.- ele disse em um sussurro quase impossível de ouvir.

-Não foi nada.-ela respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir, e foi embora.

**Roma, atualmente**  
Não que ela não ficasse brava com ele, ela ficava também. E decepcionada de vez em quando. Como quando a reportagem sobre Hagrid saíra no jornal. Ela já ouvira falar muito no professor de Trato de Animais Mágicos, seu irmão estava sempre falando dele. Ela mesmo o conhecia um pouco, e não havia nada de monstruoso nele, ao contrário, Hagrid era uma das pessoas mais doces que ela já conhecera. Por isso, ficara furiosa com Draco, quando a reportagem de Rita Skeeter havia saído.

**Janeiro de 1995, Três Vassouras;  
**Gina pegava as garrafas de cerveja amantegada, para ela e Miguel. Fazia muito frio, e aquela bebida era ótima para se esquentar. Era uma sorte já estar no terceiro ano. Foi quando Malfoy parou ao seu lado no balcão, e sussurrou disfarçadamente:

-Olá, Weasley.

-Como você é cínico, não é Malfoy?- ela sussurrou furiosa com ele.

-O que quer dizer?- ele perguntou, soando surpreso.

-Não está claro? O que você fez com o Hagrid! Mordido por um verme? Esperava um pouco mais de você. E pensar que eu estava começando a te achar tolerável! - e saiu com as bebidas, furiosa.

**Roma, atualmente  
**Eles estavam naquele jogo a mais de dez minutos, e Gina tinha que confessar que estava ficando cansada. O sol estava muito quente, mesmo naquela parte afastada, na sombra. E embora ainda houvesse muito o que ver, tinha que confessar que tudo era muito igual. O melhor seria assustar Draco por trás, assim eles acabariam o jogo, e ela teria vencido. E não teria que tirar a roupa, embora nunca tivesse tido a intenção de fazê-lo, era só para fazer Draco se esforçar mais na procura.

Espiou uma esquina, pronta para se aproximar sorrateira, quando seu coração quase parou. Onde estava ele? Ele estava lá a apenas um minuto! "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" começou a pensar rápido, desesperada "Comensais talvez? Não, acalme-se, Gina. Esse lugar é grande, ele deve ter se perdido, só isso. E como é que vou acha-lo? Brincadeira estúpida!"

Foi quando sentiu duas mãos fortes em seu ombro, e foi virada com força. Com um rápido movimento, já estava com a varinha apontada para a pessoa, quando reconheceu aquele rosto, e aquele sorrisso irônico.

-Buu.- ele falou, ainda sorrindo charmoso.- Achou que tinha me enganado.

-Eu me distraí.- ela justificou, guardando a varinha no bolso.

-E eu te peguei. Pode começar.

-O quê?- perguntou inocentemente, embora soubesse do que ele falava.

-O nosso acordo. Eu cumpri minha parte, sua vez de cumprir a sua.

-Aqui?!- ela perguntou, tentando pensar em um bom argumento.

-A idéia não foi minha.- ele respondeu, e ela não teve o que falar, ele estava certo.

Respirou fundo, e olhou em volta, para se certificar que estavam mesmo em um lugar isolado. Então olhou Draco, que se encostara na parede, os braços cruzados, ainda rindo, muito charmoso.

-E então?- ele perguntou.

-Já vou. Você não quer ter um monte de turistas tirando fotos minhas, sem roupa. Não quando surtou por causa de um guia, que olhava meu decote.

-Foi por isso mesmo que eu te trouxe para um lugar isolado.

Ela parou de tirar a blusa e o encarou:

-Você sabia que estava sendo seguido? Como?

-Já ouviu falar de algo chamado sombra?- ele continuou sorrindo.

A expressão dela caiu. Como fora burra! Estava acostumada a perseguir Comensais, no que era muito boa, de noite. Não em meio a ruínas romanas no sol de verão. Suspirou de novo, vendo-o encara-la divertido, e tirou a blusa. Então virou de costas, e começou a tirar o sutiã. Se ele esperasse alguma dancinha para acompanhar, iria esperar sentado. Ela não ia rebolar nem nada, acabaria com aquilo logo de uma vez, e iriam embora. Tomar um banho ou algo gelado, de preferência.

-Alto!- uma voz gritou.-Soggiorno voi dove.

Gina, mais rápida do que nunca, vestiu de volta o sutiã e a blusa. Se virou e viu um guarda trouxa, descendo das ruínas mais próximas em direção aos dois.

-Tu sono arrestare!

-Draco, o que ele está dizendo?

-Não tenho muita certeza, mas parece que estamos presos.

-Presos?

-Aparentemente.

-Não podemos ser presos!

-Alguma outra idéia?

-Na verdade, tenho sim.- e segurando na mão dele, desaparatou.

Draco sentiu a estranha sensação de desaparatar, por todo o seu corpo. O que o deixava um pouco enjoado. A mão de Gina segurarava firmemente a sua, ela parecia se divertir aparatando. Sorte ter posto um feitiço anti-localização antes de vir a Roma, senão estavam perdidos por causa do Ministério e dos Comensais.

Ele agüentou de pé a pancada do contato com o chão, assim como Gina. Estavam na entrada das ruínas, longe de onde haviam sido descobertos. Quando ele se virou para ela, viu-a caída no chão de tanto rir. Ela segurava a barriga histérica, e ele teve que se segurar para não rir também, ao vê-la naquela situação.

-Hahahahaha, Draco você não devia ter feito isso.- ela tentou falar, sem conseguir parar de rir.

-Mas, foi idéia sua! Você não devia ter nos aparatado, trouxas supostamente não deviam saber sobre magia.- ele reclamou, embora pouco lhe importasse o trouxa.

-Mas, você viu a cara daquele policial? Parecia que ele ia nos matar!- ela continuou rindo.

-Ele tinha uma certa razão, sabe?

-Ele estava com ciúmes.

-Por minha causa, ou por sua causa?

-Por nossa causa.- ela respirou, mais controlada, ainda rindo. Ela se levantou, pegando-o pela mão - Vamos.

-Nós não vamos acabar aquilo?- ele se aproximou mais dela.

-Aparentemente não, eu queria que fosse em outro lugar. A idéia de ser ali, foi inteiramente sua, já foi sua chance.

Draco olhava para Gina no sol, vendo a luz refletir em seu cabelo vermelho, fazendo-a ficar mais bonita rindo daquele jeito. Ela sempre tinha resposta para tudo, sempre o surpreendia, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. Ela era assim, e sempre fora assim.

**Fevereiro de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts  
**Draco entrou na fila do jantar, o salão Principal, a cada ano, parecia mais cheio. Foi quando viu cabelos ruivos cumpridos e furou a fila, se aproximando ao vê-la sozinha.

-Ainda brava comigo?-ele sussurrou, para ninguém saber que estavam conversando.

-Quando foi que não estive?- ela respondeu de mau-humor, sussurrando também.

-Quando estava me achando tolerável.- respondeu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com ela. Gina não o olhava desde aquele dia.

-O que você quer, hein Malfoy?- ela perguntou de forma mais calma.

-Nada.- ele deu de ombros.

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui?Conversar comigo?

Ele não soube o que responder, e por sorte, a fila começara a andar.

**N/A**-Desculpem, estou sem tempo de agradecer direito. Mesmo assim, obrigada a todos que leram e todos que comentaram! Espero q gostem do capítulo! Bjos, Mary


	7. Boas Lembranças Parte II

Capítulo 6

**Boas Lembranças (Parte II)**

_Never thought that I could love _( Nunca pensei que eu poderia amar)

_Living in shadows, faded existence_ (Vivendo em trevas, existência morinbunda)

_It was never good enough _ (Isso nunca foi bom o bastante)

_Within the darkness, you were the light that shines away _ (Dentro da escuridão você é a luz que ilumina o caminho)

_You're trapped in violence, I can be the man _ (Mas você é apriosinada na violência, eu posso ser o homem)

_Who saves the day _ (Que salva o dia)

_I'm there for you no matter what _ ( Eu estou aqui por você não importa o quê)

_I'm there for you never giving up _ (Eu estou aqui por você, nunca desistindo)

_I'm there for you for you_ (Eu estou aqui por você)

**For You- The Calling**

**  
**Estava chuvendo quando eles deceram do táxi, próximos ao hotel, coisa raríssima de acontecer no verão italiano. Eles se abrigaram embaixo da lona de uma loja de roupas femininas, esperando a chuva passar. Ainda tinham esperanças de fazer algo mais naquela tarde, e por isso não queriam ir para o hotel.

-Droga de chuva!- ela deixou escapar, e olhou para ele, rindo.- Você parece um pintinho muito molhado.

-E você parece a tentativa frustrada de apagar um incêndio.

-Engraçadinho. Para onde vamos agora?

Ele apenas deu de ombros, e ela suspirou. Também não sabia onde poderiam ir.

-Fale a verdade.Você quase desistiu de me procurar lá no Fórum Romano, não foi?- ela provocou sorrindo, mas ele ficou sério.- Que foi?

-Você desistiria de mim, Gina?- ele perguntou de repente.

-O quê? Lá no Fórum? Talvez, se eu ficasse com muita dor na perna.- ela brincou, mas ele continuou sério.

-Não, de verdade. Você desistiria de mim? Por eu não poder mais mudar?

-Você desistiria de mim, Draco?- ela perguntou igualmente séria.

-Não, mas o que isso tem a ver?

-Então, por que eu desistiria de você?

-Por causa disso.- ele respondeu, erguendo a manga do braço esquerdo.- Está ficando mais forte. Já é tarde demais.

Gina estremeceu ao ver a Marca Negra no braço dele, a olhando ameaçadora, culpada por toda a tragédia que acontecia. Ela então desviou os olhos da tatuagem, a cobrindo com a mão, e olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco.

-Não para mim. Isso é só uma marca, que pode virar a lembrança de algo ruim, não é o fim.

E ele a beijou, um beijo sofrido, por saber que eles não tinham esperanças de continuar juntos, mesmo sem desistir um do outro.

-Scusare.

Eles se afastaram, e se viraram para a voz, que surgira do nada. Havia um italiano baixinho e moreno, estendendo um panfleto para eles. Draco pegou o papel a contra gosto, parecia aborrecido por ter sido interrompido.

-Spettacolo questo notturno. Negli teatro. Sette lezione. Apparire.- o italiano continuou, apontando o outro lado da rua, e foi embora sorridente, distribuindo mais panfletos.

-Grazie.- Gina murmurou.- Pelo menos aprendi isso com você. Mas, não entendi nada do que ele disse.

-Um espetáculo hoje à noite, às sete horas. Ali, - apontou o outro lado da rua.- naquele teatro precário.

-Vamos? Não tinhamos muito o que fazer mesmo.

-Eu estava com esperança que terminássemos o que começamos hoje, no Fórum.-ele sorriu.

-Podemos fazer depois. O teatro começa às sete, e deve acabar rápido.-ela insistiu.

-E qual o nome dessa coisa?- Draco grunhiu, examinando o papel. Ele soltou um muxoxo.- E nem é em italiano. É uma peça escrita na época do latim, e traduzida para o alemão. Eu nem sei falar alemã direito! Imagine entender com um monte de italianos caipiras pronunciando.

-Carmina Burana.- ela puxou o papel.- Já ouvi falar. É uma ópera.

-Você quer mesmo assistir?

-A gente tenta. O ingreço é barato, se for muito ruim, vamos embora fazer outra coisa.

-Tá certo. -ele olhou o relógio.- Dá tempo de comer alguma coisa antes, vem. Estou faminto.

-Quando é que você não está?-ela revirou os olhos.

Entraram na primeira cafeteria que encontraram, comeram tortas e biscoitos com chá, conversando sobre Roma, e do quanto gostavam dali. E com isso, queriam dizer o quanto estavam felizes por estarem juntos. Depois andaram calmamente para o teatro, havia parado de chover havia muito tempo. Parecia que a chuva só havia começado para pararem e receberem o panfleto. Draco pagou as entradas e eles entraram na porta apertada, cheia de gente.

Gina abriu a boca ao entrar, assim como Draco. Era o teatro mais diferente que já haviam visto. Da porta já se entrava nele e era enorme, não de largura, mas de altura.! Um teto de abóbada que chegava até o quinto andar de um prédio, com balcões todo entalhados e decorados, assim como o teto e as paredes. O chão tinha tapetes de veludo vermelho e um gigantesco lustre dourado, de ferro retorcido, iluminava o lugar com velas. Por isso, o ambiente era escuro e abafado, dava a estranha ensação que estavam em um lugar secreto, esquecido pelo tempo.

-Ele dá mais do que oferece.- Draco assobiou. Então foi empurrado, e percebeu que estavam no meio do caminho.-Vem, o nosso lugar é lá em cima, segundo andar no balcão à direita.

Ele segurou a mão dela, para não se perderam, e juntos subiram as escadas, encontrando seus lugares com algum esforço. Se sentaram quietos, observando tudo. Haviam pessoas de todos os tipos ali, mas a maioria parecia familiarizada com o local. Poucos eram os que apontavam tudo, impressionados, e o número de turistas parecia menor ainda.

-Muito bonito aqui.- Gina comentou.

-Esquisito, isso sim.- Draco murmurou, olhando em volta desconfiado.

-Relaxa.- ela sussurou, deitando no ombro dele, e enrolando o dedo indicador no cabelo dele. Aquilo deu uma certa sensação de segurança a Draco, que relaxou na cadeira, e parou de reclamar.

A peça começou, cinco minutos depois da hora marcada. O teatro caiu em um silêncio absoluto, e quando as cortinas abriram, Draco e Gina perceberam que o lustre iluminava diretamente o palco, mas não o público. O homenzinho que lhes entregara o panfleto apareceu, e com pose de profissional, sob o aplauso do público, começou a falar:

-Signoras e signores...

-O que ele está falando?- sussurrou Gina.

-O de sempre "senhoras e senhores...", agradecendo a presença de todos.- ele se calou para escutar mais um pouco, e voltou a traduzir para Gina.- Parece que era uma peça escrita por monges e eruditos em latim, na época medieval. É uma parábola da vida humana, exposta a constantes mudanças.

-Parece perfeita para nós.- ela suspirou.

-A obra tem três partes. O encontro do homem com a natureza, com os dons da natureza e com o Amor.

-É mesmo uma ópera?

-É. Pena, não gosto muito de óperas, são maçantes.

-Você deve estar exagerando! Nunca assisti uma.

-Vamos descobrir se você gosta. Já vai começar.

E mal ele falou isso, houve um barulho forte, e uma música alta e ritmada, que parecia bater junto com seu coração. Gina se viu segurando com força o braço de Draco. Haviam vozes, e parecia que o chão do palco se movia, como água. Foi quando percebeu que eram pessoas, todas deitadas no chão, juntas, fundidas em uma, mexendo apenas seus braços e pernas, se levantando lentamente. Todas vestidas iguais, com panos rasgados amarrados no corpo e maquiagem forte e verde, todas tão parecidas, que não dava para saber quem era homem ou mulher. A música ficou mais devagar, como um se sussurrassem em segredo. Draco se mexeu ao seu lado, então se aproximou:

-Eles estão cantando "Ó Fortuna variável como a lua, como podes, de forma tão implacável destruir minhas virtudes e fazer a todos chorar? Choro as feridas causadas pela fortuna Porque ontem no topo da roda estava. E hoje, caído do cume vejo outro em meu lugar." Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Gina sorriu, voltando a atenção para o palco. Sim, aquilo a lembrava muito de sua vida com Draco, cheia de subidas e descidas. Suspirou, temia mais que tudo a caída de volta a realidade.

De repente, todos no palco se abaixaram, e um monstro pareceu rugindo. Era feito do mesmo material das roupas, e era duas vezes o tamanho de uma pessoa, seu efeito era mesmo assustador. Havia então, uma acrobata no teto, descendo pelo véu, se torcendo e virando de ponta cabeça, e por fim, montando no monstro. Mesmo que mais tarde quisesse se lembrar de tudo o que vira, Gina não conseguiria. A peça era cheia de detalhes, mas ela lembrava-se bem dos bailarinos. Uma mulher e um homem, que se amavam, no meio daquela loucura, assim como ela e Draco.

-A letra da música é bem interessante.- ele sorriu.

-Achei que você não entenderia alemão, especialmente vindo de um bando de caipiras italianos. -Gina provocou.

-Meu alemão é melhor do que eu esperava.- ele respondeu.- A letra diz "Mercador, dá-me o rouge para colorir minhas faces e conquistar meu amado, fazei amor, moços e moças. Olhai-me, jovem companheiro e deixa-me amar-te." Para um monte de monges eruditos, eles tinham bastante experiência.

-Então, você está gostando da peça?

-Algumas partes.

As danças e a música continuaram, sempre dando novas sensações a Gina. Ela nada entendia do que falavam, mas mesmo assim gostava. Era um espetáculo maravilhoso, que ela estava muito feliz de ter a oportunidade de assitir, especialmente ao lado de Draco. Olhou-o sorridente, ele estava prestando bastante atenção, o que significava que ele estava gostando. Ela tivera medo que ele ficasse entediado. Quando voltou os olhos ao palco, quase soltou um grito. O monstro atacava a bailarina, que delicada, tentava escapar apavorada. Ela não podia morrer! Com uma patada, o monstro a derrubou no chão, foi quando seu amado apareceu, lutando bravamente contra o monstro, derrotando-o. O bailarino agaixou-se então, pegando a bailarina no colo, caída delicada e mole em seus braços.

-O que eles estão dizendo, Draco?- ela perguntou desesperada.

-Hã? - ele pareceu despertar- Ah! " Grande é a minha dor."... "Consolem-me amigos, tua amorosa face me leva ao pranto"... e... "Morro por dentro mas revivo com um beijo teu." É isso.

-Ele a protege, assim como você me protege.- Gina deixou escapar.

-O quê?

-Você também, sempre me protegeu. Não lembra-se?

**Março de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
-Weasley! Cuidado!

Gina ouviu alguém gritar, em um corredor vazio, e a próxima coisa que viu foi que estava no chão, Malfoy ao seu lado.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?- ela perguntou confusa, se levantando.

-O busto feio do Eurico, o esquisitão, ia cair na sua cabeça, se você não percebeu!- ele respondeu, parecendo furioso.- Alguns alunos da Sonserina o encantaram para cair, na primeira pessoa que passasse. Será que não ouviu? O boato está por toda a escola!

-Você me salvou, Malfoy!- ela exclamou, parecendo finalmente entender.- Obrigada!

E com isso, de repente, o abraçou.

-Ei, não precisa me matar sem ar.- ele reclamou, assombrado e sem saber o que fazer.

-Muito obrigada mesmo!- ela murmurou. Então, de repente o soltou corada, recolhendo os livros do chão.- Sabe, você é bem mais que tolerável, Malfoy.

-Foi só um impulso!- ele tentou justificar.

-Mesmo assim. Eu tenho que ir, estou muito atrasada para encontrar o Miguel. Obrigada mesmo, por salvar minha vida.

**Roma, atualemente**  
-Não lembrava disso.- ele confessou.- Foi muito no impulso, não reparei o que estava fazendo.

-Vou continuar ignorando esse fato.- ela sussurrou.- Talvez inconscientemente você quissesse salvar minha vida.

-Talvez.- ele respondeu, beijando-a na testa. Suspirou, sorte sua tê-la salvo naquele dia, e ajudado em outros.

Os bailarinos estavam novamente em cena, mulheres e garotas suspiravam a toda volta. Draco teve que conter um sorriso, se elas não entendiam a letra "Em dúvida estou entre duas forças entre o amor e o pudor", elas ao menos deviam perceber que os dois estavam se esfregando no palco. Mesmo assim a cena não deixava de ser bonita. "Docemente a ti me entrego", a música falou, e ele entendeu. Ele havia se entregado a Gina, porque abrira mão de tudo o que acreditara a vida toda, por ela. O espetáculo então terminou com a música de início, as pessoas novamente formando um mar de braços e pernas no chão.

O teatro explodiu em aplausos, as cortinas mal haviam se movido. Draco se viu de pé com Gina, aplaudindo e assobiando, flores eram jogadas no placo, enquanto os atores se curvavam e agradeciam. A felicidade era geral, todos haviam apreciado enormemente o espetáculo.

-Eu nunca consegui fazer isso!- ela riu, gritando para poder ser ouvida por cima dos aplausos.

-Isso o quê?- ele gritou de volta, suas mãos doendo de tanto aplaudir.

-Assobiar, com os dois dedos na boca. - ela fez um tentativa frustada.-Desculpe, acho que eu babei em você.- ela riu, tentando seca-lo.

-Você precisa que eu te ensine tudo, Weasley?- ele riu, lembrando-se de algo que acontecera a muito tempo.

**Maio de 1995, Biblioteca de Hogwarts**  
-Olá, Weasley.- Draco cumprimentou, aproximando-se de Gina. Ela estava sentada no fundo da Biblioteca vazia e escura, estudando pelo que parecia horas.

-Oi, Malfoy.- ela repondeu distraída, continuando a leitura, parecia até já ter se acostumado com a presença dele.

-Fazendo o que? Estudando? Como se isso fosse mudar sua vidinha medíocre.

-A gente faz o possível, não é?- ela respondeu sem parecer se importar com o que ele dissera.- Além do mais, a única coisa que quero mudar é minha nota de Feitiços.

-É mesmo?- Draco olhou em volta, para se certificar que estavam realmente sozinhos, e que ninguém poderia ouvi-los.- O que você não entendeu?

-Como eu faço feitiços de troca?- ela desviou o olhar do livro pela primeira vez, e olhou Draco.

-Weasley, como você chegou ao terceiro ano? Nem isso você sabe! Vem aqui, eu te explico.

Gina se aproximou mais, e ele começou a explicar usando sua própria varinha. E para quem os olhasse de longe, nunca adivinharia que, apenas à algum meses atrás, um não conseguia aturar o outro.

**Roma, atualmente**  
Eles saíram do teatro, de braços dados e sorrindo. Havia sido uma boa peça, mesmo na opinião de Draco. Como não tinham para onde ir, saíram caminhando pela cidade, vendo as lojas iluminadas, observando as pessoas que passavam em volta.

-Eu adoro o teatro.- Gina falou de repente.- Pena que não tive muitas oportunidades para ir a um. - acrescentou corando levemente. Draco ignorou o fato que ela não tinha dinheiro, aquilo não importava mais.

-Não perdeu muita coisa.- ele respondeu para alegra-la, sem faltar muito com a verdade- Esse é um dos poucos espetáculos que eu já assisti que valeram à pena. Gosto muito mais de partidas de Quadribol.

-Estavamos lá, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, anos atrás. Lembra-se?

-Como poderia me esquecer? - "Você estava lá.", pensou mas não falou nada.- Foi um bom jogo.

-O melhor que já assisti.- ela concordou.- Incluindo o das Harpias de Holyhead, contra os Tornados.

-Você gosta das Harpias?

-É um time bem feminino. - ela sorriu, e estava sendo modesta. O time, desde sua fundação, era formado apenas por mulheres, daí sua popularidade por entre grupos bruxos masculinos também.- E você, torce para quem?

-A União de Puddlemere. Definitivamente.

-Já sei o que te dar de aniversário então.

-Uma camiseta do time?

-Não, lenços de papel, para quando você chorar. Eles não ganham a liga à quase dez anos.

-Muito engraçado, só porque o seu time ganhou a Liga ano retrazado.

Mas, ela mal ouviu. Uma lembrança muito forte viera a sua cabeça, e ela sorriu. Aniversário...  
_  
_

**Junho de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts**  
Gina andava por uma ensolarada Hogwarts, infelizmente a caminho da Biblioteca. As provas não a deixavam em paz, e era realmente uma sorte Malfoy tê-la ajudado aquelas vezes. Sem ele, talvez não fosse capaz de alcançar uma nota em Feitiços, alta o suficiente para agradar sua mãe. Foi quando ouviu os guincho de Pansy Parkinson, no corredor logo a frente.

-Draquinho, seu aniversário! Oh, você é tão mais velho...

-Seu aniversário é mês que vem.- ele suspirou, parecendo cansado.

-Oh, não pense no meu aniversário.- ela continuou, como se ele não tivesse sido rude- Preocupe-se com o seu, que é hoje. E com o presente que está te esperando no Salão Comunal. Vai adorar minha surpresa!

-Mal posso esperar.- ele respondeu desanimado.- Se me der licença, vou ao banheiro.

Gina ouviu uma porta se fechar, e depois virou o corredor. Pansy esperava do lado de fora, mas ao ver Gina soltou um muxoxo, virou as costas e foi embora, com o nariz empinado. Gina tentou segurar a risada, e quando achou que ela estava longe o bastante bateu na porta.

-Ela já foi.- falou.

Momentos depois Malfoy saia do banheiro, parecendo aliviado.

-Graças, eu já não agüentava mais.- então olhou para Gina desconfiado.- O que faz aqui?

-Estava indo para a Biblioteca, mas ouvi vocês dois, sem querer. Estava engraçado.

-Que bom que minha vida é uma piada para você.- ele retrucou contrariado.

-Então, ela disse a verdade? É seu aniversário mesmo?

-Oh, aparentemente. - ele deu de ombros, então suspirou.- É, é sim.

-Feliz Aniversário, então!- ela sorriu, e o abraçou com força.

-Obri... obrigado.- ele gaguejou, parecendo surpreso e indeciso se devia abraça-la de volta, ou não. Mas, ela o largou antes que pudesse decidir.

-Tenha um dia maravilhoso então.

-Ok.

-E boa sorte com suas provas.- ela continuou, sem conseguir calar a boca.- Espero que você consiga estudar transfiguração, você disse que estava com um pouco de dificuldade.

-É, estudei ontem. Melhorei um pouco.

-Boa sorte, então.- ela repetiu sorrindo.- Tchau.

E sem esperar resposta ela virou de costas e saiu, virando o corredor. Então, correu até o banheiro feminino mais próximo, onde se trancou. O seu coração estava disparado, mas não pela corrida. Ela tinha realmente o abraçado? Malfoy? Um sonserino?

-Oh, meu... - ela quase chorou.- Eu gosto dele!

Ser atropelada pelo trem de Hogwarts deveria ser mais confortável. Ela realmente gostava dele. Seu estômago estava gelado, suas mãos trêmulas, e foi com vergonha que percebeu que falara como ele como se fosse uma idiota. Mas, é que ele era tão legal com ela, a ajudando nos deveres e tudo. Ele estava tão diferente nos últimos dias, gentil e paciente...

-Oh, não! Isso está errado! Está tão errado! -ela falou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Ela não podia gostar dele! Nem perto disso! Ela devia odia-lo! Mas, como ela poderia? Ele não fizera nada de mal para ela, fazia um bom tempo. Na verdade, salvara-a uma vez. Ele era tão... incrível. Incrível? Ela realmente usara esse adjetivo ao invés de 'nojento' ou 'asqueroso'?

E Harry? Bem, ela achava que ainda o amava. Mas, Draco... Oh, meu! Ela o chamara de Draco? E pensava seriamente na possibilidade de ama-lo? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

**Roma, atualmente  
**Fora quando ela percebera o que sentia por ele. Não podia dizer desde quando gostava dele, mas apartir daquele dia, tinha a ceteza de que gostava. E isso mudara sua vida, definitivamente. Ela havia percebido que gostava dele, e que ele era alguém muito diferente do que todos pensavam. Tudo em apenas um ano.

-Olhe onde viemos parar. - a voz dele interromepeu seus pensamentos. Gina ergueu os olhos e sua respiração quase parou.  
Estavam em frente a uma pequena praça, rodeada de prédios, e no centro havia uma enorme fonte, onde haviam cavalos, homens e anjos esculpidos. Era enorme!

-Piazza Novana.- Draco murmurou- Eu não gosto daqui.

-É, eu também não.- Gina concordou, observando a fonte. Algumas esculturas até pareciam gritar, como o cavalo. E inconscientemente o abraçou, outra lembrança vindo a sua mente.

**Junho de 1995, Campo de Quadribol- Lado de Fora do Labirinto  
**Tudo estava uma bagunça. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, falavam, gritavam ou apenas choravam. Cedrico Diggory estava morto. E Harry parecia abalado e ferido. Ela pensou em correr atrás dele e de Moddy, que se distanciavam em direção ao Castelo. Ela pensava em oferecer a Harry um ombro amigo, algum consolo, mas parara na metade do caminho. Era melhor não se intrometer.

-Preocupada com o Potter?- a voz de Malfoy chegou até ela, que estremeceu. No meio da confusão e no escuro, era difícil enxerga-lo, mas ela reconhecera sua voz.

-O que será que aconteceu?- ela perguntou.

-Eu não sei.- Draco falou sombrio- Só sei que o que quer que tenha sido, o Potter teve sorte.

-Sorte?

-Ele pode contar o que aconteceu, diferentemente de Diggory.

-Pobre Cedrico, esse tipo de coisa não era para acontecer num Torneio Tribruxo.

-Você... você está preocupada com o Potter?- Draco repetiu. Ela teria notado um pouco de ciúmes?

-Claro que sim.- ela respondeu confusa.

-Então, é melhor te deixar sozinha, para você ir atrás dele.- Draco falou baixo, se afastando.

-Malfoy, espere...- ela murmurrou, mas ele não ouviu. Gina suspirou. Ela queria que ele tivesse ficado.

**Roma, atualmente**  
Eles foram para o hotel, para tomar um banho, estavam suados desde manhã. Gina estava deitada na cama, tomara banho e já estava de pijamas, assitindo a TV trouxa, enquanto Draco estava no chuveiro. Ela podia ouvi-lo lavando a cabeça, e sorriu suspirando. Iria sentir falta daquele barulho. Os dias deles estavam acabando, só mais três , e não se veriam nunca mais. Tentando segurar as lágrimas, e olhando a foto deles que mantinha em seu criado-mudo, ela mudou de canal e começou a assistir um filme.

-O que está fazendo?- Draco saiu, secando o cabelo com uma toalha, a outra amarrada na cintura. Gina podia ver a boa forma física dele.

-Um filme bem interessante. Parece um pouco com a gente, eles se odiavam no começo.

-Hum, é uma daquelas histórias melosas e chatas?

-Não teve nenhum beijo até agora, se você quer saber.

-Hum...- ele fez de novo, e Gina jurava poder ter ouvido ele murmurar "aparelho inútil".

-Você não gosta muito de aparelhos trouxas, não é?- ela sorriu.- Mas, essa história é legal. Já te disse que me lembra de nós. Nosso primeiro beijo também demorou.

-Depende.- ele sorriu, vestindo o pijama, os cabelos molhados caindo um pouco sobre seus olhos.- Para mim que não estava esperando, ele foi muito rápido.

**Junho de 1995, Estação de Hogsmeade  
**Draco andava por entre os outros alunos, procurando por Crabbe e Goyle. Ele não conseguia imaginar como dois armários como eles conseguiam desaparecer. Armários... Um leve sorriso passou pelos seus lábios, Weasley costumava chama-los assim. Parou de sorrir imediatamente. Por que pensava nela?

Nesse momento sentiu alguém puxa-lo com firmeza, para dentro do vagão de cargas, e surpreso viu que era ela.

-Oi, sardenta.- ele falou, as costas contra a parede, ela o encarando de frente parecendo nervosa.

-Malfoy, o que eu vou fazer talvez seja a coisa mais estúpida que já fiz na vida.-ela falou séria.

-Então, não faça.- ele retrucou nervoso, querendo sair dali. Seu coração batendo acelerado, mas ela não saia de seu caminho.

-Mas, é fim de ano, antes das férias de verão. E Você-Sabe-quem está de volta, talvez eu nunca mais tenha uma chance. E irei me arrepender se não fizer.

-Por quê?

-Porque é o melhor para nós dois.

-O que você quer dizer...?- ele tentou argumentar, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Eu nunca tive medo de você, Malfoy. Se no começo eu sentia algo, além de ódio, era pena. Pobre garoto rico, sem qualquer coração ou sentimento. E eu senti isso até eu descobrir, esse ano, que você tem um coração. E que ele está cheio de bons sentimentos, mesmo que você tente ao máximo esconde-los.

-O que você quer me dizer, com todo esse discurso?- ele perguntou, tentando trazer algum controle ou sentido para a conversa.

-Que agora eu sinto orgulho de você. Você é mais que um estúpido Sonserino. Você passou por cima de todos esses anos de raiva e orgulho que seus pais te ensinaram a sentir. Você ainda é orgulhoso e estúpido, às vezes, claro. Na maioria do tempo com outras pessoas. Mas, você provou, para mim, que é algo mais. Você é mais forte que eles, eles não puderam acabar com todos os bons sentimentos, que haviam em você.

-Eu não tenho bons sentimentos! - ele gritou desesperado.- Eu não sou bom!

-Sim, você é. Você me ajudou várias vezes esse ano, sem esperar nada em troca.

-Todo mundo comete erros. E você me ajudou também.- ele a acusou.

-Sim, e eu agradeço por tê-lo feito, porque assim eu pude te conhecer realmente.

-O que você está dizendo?- ele tentou voltar o ar zombeiro, sem conseguir.- Que você gosta de mim?

-Minha avó sempre dizia que para entender o coração dos outros, precismos ter um coração. Você entendeu o meu, o que significa mais uma vez, que você tem um também. Sim, Malfoy, eu gosto de você.

Ele queria dar um passo para o lado, e fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo algo o impedia. Era como se quissesse ficar! Paralisado de surpresa, ele viu-a se levantar nas pontas dos pés, se aproximando lentamente. Ela o olhou nos olhos, como se pudesse ver e entender tudo o que se passava dentro dele. E ele apenas ficou ali, paralizado, até sentir os lábios dela contra os seus.

Um tremor involuntário tomou conta de seu corpo, seus olhos ainda abertos. Mas, ao senti-la apertando os lábios suaves contra os seus, fechou-os também, sua mão correndo para o pescoço dela, para puxa-la para mais perto. Ele se sentiu estranho, mais leve. Seu peito parecia cheio de uma grande euforia, de felicidade. E ele não podia pensar em mais nada, nem que aquilo era uma enorme burrice que só lhe traria problemas. Tudo que existia era aquele beijos, os lábios dela, os cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos. Cabelos de Weasley. E isso o despertou, ele segurou-a pelos ombros a afastando.

-Por que fez isso?- ele perguntou furioso, e sem esperar resposta, virou de costas e foi embora.

**Roma, atualmente  
**-Você me assustou de verdade, aquele dia, Gina.

-Por quê? - ela riu.

-Ninguém nunca tinha me dito nada como aquilo, especialmente tudo de uma vez. Nunca ninguém realmente tinha me entendido. Como você disse, ninguém sabia que eu podia sentir algo além de ódio e orgulho. Nem mesmo eu. Você foi a única. Foi então que entendi que aquilo tudo, que você disse, podia ser verdade.

-Se te consola, também fiquei confusa. - ela respondeu.- Eu me senti tão... aquecida por dentro. Seu beijo era diferente de qualquer outro que eu já provara. Tão... macio. Sei lá. Então, você saiu correndo e tudo que eu podia pensar é que a culpa era minha.

-Foi sua culpa.- ele sorriu, puxando-a para um beijo.

Ela tentou empurra-lo, para continuar falando, mas não resistiu. Abriu os braços, puxando-o para mais perto. Depois de tanto tempo, e de tantos beijos, ele conseguia continuar tendo o mesmo efeito sobre ela, aquela sensação maravilhosa que sentia. Era muito sortuda por isso. Mesmo!

**N/A: **Ok, demorei mais do que esperava, e também saiu muito maior do que eu esperava. O não estava recebendo atualisações, ontem, por isso me desculpem a demora. Pelo menos, espero que tenha valido à pena. A música inicial da peça Carminha Burana, que realmente existe e que uns amigos meus apresentaram (eu não sabia tudo aquilo sobre a peça de graça, entende. Mary Campbol é cultura tb, mas nem tanto!), é de Mozard! Se chama Fortuna, e é bem famosa. Quem quiser ver, tem um trecho no youtube ( São meus amigos cantando! E o som tá meio ruim, porque, sinceramente, a gravação está péssima! E o filme mensionado pela Gina, é o meu favorito, 'Orgulho e Preconceito'!!! (assistam também!)

Trecho do próximo capítulo, para deixar todo mundo curioso (risada maquiavélica! Muahahahahahaha) :

_' Draco estava tão distraído andando na rua, se lembrando de seu quinto ano, que quase trombou em uma pessoa, parada no meio da calçada. _

_-Aonde vai tão distraído, Draco?- uma voz conhecida perguntou, e o coração de Draco pareceu parar. _

_Blaise Zabini estava parado na sua frente, sorrindo de uma maneira ironica, os olhos olhando-o como se rissem. _

_-Blaise? O que faz aqui?- Draco perguntou, uma sensação amarga em sua boca. _

_-Eu vim para a reunião. _

_-Reunião, que reunião? _

_-Não está sabendo? Por onde tem andado, Draco? Se divertindo nos pontos turísticos de Roma, enquanto caça a pequena Weasley?- mas, felizmente Draco não teve que responder, pois Blaise, rindo da própria piada continuou falando.- Os Comensais resolveram se reunir aqui em Roma, ao invés de Londres. Sorte sua já estar aqui, se não perderia a reunião. _

_-Sorte mesmo.- Draco murmurou por entre dentes. De todas as cidades do mundo, nas quais ele podia se reencontrar com Gina, ele fora parar bem na que servia de ponto de encontro de Comensais da Morte.'_

Obrigada pelos comentários! Comentem todos por favor!

**Lolita Malfoy**- Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Desculpe a demora, mas realmente não deu para atualisar antes. Eu não vou demorar tanto no próximo capítulo. Bem, pelo menos espero que não... Bjos

**Bruhluna-** Ah, eles são muito fofos juntos, não são? Sabe que eu me acostumei tanto com essas 'lembranças' na minha cabeça, que outro dia fui conversar com minha prima, e usei uma dleas para esclarecer porque eu gosto tanto do Draco. Ela ficou me olhando com cara de tacho, até eu perceber que a coisa toda não estava no livro. Infelizmente. Ah, quanto ao ministério. Em um dos capítulos o Draco se agradece mentalmente por ter colocado um feitiço ante-rastreamento neles. E acredito que esse feitiço realmente exista, porque se não nos livros do Harry a cada vez que o Voldie pensasse em pegar um copo d'água com a varinha, uns dez bruxos do ministério cairiam em cima dele. Quanto ao guarda, acho que o Zabini pode ser um problema maior no futuro. Espero que tenha gostado! Até mais.

**Larissa**- Você me fez chorar! Seu comentário de repente começou a ficar borrado, e eu me vi aos prantos. Você realmente lê sua fic durante a aula? E comenta com sua amiga? A fic está tão boa assim?! Eu fiquei tãoooooooooooo feliz ao saber disso! É incrível!!! Muito bom saber que não passei meu tempo criando mary-sues e seus pôneis em um mundo encantado. E a fic te inspira! Oh... agora você me deixou inspirada para melhorar tudo! Espero que sua amiga goste um pouquinho da fic também, mande um alô para ela por mim! Muito obrigada! Bjos

Top of Form 1


	8. Aquilo que Chamam Amor parte I

Capítulo 7

**Aquilo que Chamam Amor (parte I)**

**N/A**- Finalmente o quinto capítulo! Iupiiii! Mil desculpas pela demora! Eu nem posso acreditar que faz tudo isso que eu atualisei! Esse ano está passando MUITO rápido. Para mim ainda parece junho! E eu tenho vestibular em 2 meses!!!! Entendem porque eu demorei? Infelizmente física, química e matemática fazem parte de minha vida, e tenho que dar alguma (muita na verdade, mas nem gosto de pensar nisso) atenção à elas! Então, perdão e logo vamos à diversão (eu to tentando escrever poesia e por isso só faço rima. O problema é que é tudo porcaria!)

_And all the road we have to walk are winding_ (E todas as estradas pelas quais temos que caminhar são sinuosas)

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_ (E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando)

_There are menay things that I´d like to say to you_ (Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você)

_But I don´t know how Because maybe_ (Mas, eu não sei como... Porque talvez)

_You´re gonna be the one who saves me_ (Você vai ser aquela que me vai me salvar)

_And after all, you´re my wonderwall_ (E no final das contas, você é meu muro das maravilhas)

**Wonderwall- Oasis**

**Roma**

**  
**Gina sentiu a luz do sol em seu rosto, e se virou resmungando. Um vento fresco de verão entrou, a deixando arrepiada, e ela se encolheu embaixo dos lençóis. Foi quando abriu os olhos e viu a porta da sacada do quarto aberta, deixando uma manhã de sol, fresca e clara entrar pelo quarto. Então, seus olhos encontraram outra coisa, que a deixou de boca aberta, e ela se sentou rapidamente. A toda sua volta, por todo o quarto, em vasos no chão, nos armários, móveis, estantes, cadeiras, estavam flores. De todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos, espalhadas pelo quarto como um jardim. Haviam rosas, tulipas, margaridas, girrasois, crisântemos, copos-de-leite, bocas-de-leão. Flores que ela não conhecia o nome, e algumas que ela jamais havia visto.

Maravilhada, ela se levantou enrolada no lençol. Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter comprado tantas flores, para espalha-las no quarto do hotel. Tomando cuidado para não derrubar nenhum vaso, Gina começou a procurar Draco. Mas, ele não estava no banheiro, nem na pequena sala, e ela até arriscou espiar o corredor, mas não o encontrou em parte alguma. Inquieta se sentou na cama, tentando se acalmar e não pensar naquilo que mais temia. Que ele havia ido embora definitivamente.

**Agosto de 1995, Grimmauld Place **

Gina estava sentada na sala de estar, comendo os sanduiches que sua mãe havia preparado para todos, depois da exaustiva batalha contra as Doxys. Da onde estava sentada podia ver perfeitamente bem, Harry e Sirius, que continuavam a conversar em frente a tapeçaria da árvore dos Black. Ela já não sentia mais constrangida na presença de Harry, logicamente ainda gostava dele, mas não era mais a mesma coisa. Ficar com ele não era algo que desejava, ou que estava tentando conseguir. Era uma coisa que se acontecesse ótimo, se não, tudo bem, ela já ficara tanto sem ele que não faria diferença.

-Você é relacionado com os Malfoy!- a voz de Harry soou alta e surpresa. Mas, não foi isso que fez o coração de Gina disparar. Fora o nome Malfoy. Ela se lembrou imediatamente de Draco e sua atual 'simpatia' por ele.

Não havia solução, ela gostava dele e pronto. Havia pensado nisso desde o fim das aulas, desde que o beijara. Sabia que era errado, ele provavelmente a desprezava como toda sua família, a própria família de Gina preferiria vê-la morta do que com ele, aquilo que sentia por ele só traria desgraças. E no remoto caso deles terem um relacionamento, este apenas seria um motivo de desgosto para todas as outras pessoas, e provalvelmente uma fonte inesgotável de problemas. Era bom que ele não sentisse o mesmo por ela, porque Gina sabia que se ele a gostasse dela também, não haveria família, Você-Sabe-Quem, e nem guerra que pudesse separa-los.

"Oh, " ela pensou tristemente " estou com um grande problema."

**Roma, atualmente **

Foi quando Gina viu em sua mesa de cabeceira, o vaso com as flores que jamais iria esquecer.

-Amor-Perfeito.- murmurou, e viu que em meio as flores, havia uma carta.

Tremendo, Gina pegou-a e a abriu, reconhecendo a letra elegante e firme de Draco.

_'Gina,  
tive que sair mais cedo para resolver negócios, sobre o que você vai descobrir mais tarde. Volto para darmos um passeio e almoçar. Espero que tenha gostado das flores, eu não sabia qual era seu tipo preferido, então comprei todas que encontrei. Feliz Aniversário e __não se meta em problemas__.  
Draco' _

Gina sorriu, ele ia voltar! Suspirou alivida, e foi quando seus olhos caíram na última linha da carta. Seu aniversário, 11 de Agosto, havia se esquecido completamente! Logo ela, a aniversariante. 'Mas, ele não esqueceu', ela sorriu feliz. "Só porque ele não me ama do jeito que acham que o amor deve ser, não significava que ele não me ame com todas as suas forças." ela pensou alegremente, se jogando na cama.

**XXX**

Draco andava distraído pela cidade, na volta para o hotel. Sorria apenas de imaginar a expressão no rosto de Gina quando acordasse e visse todas as flores. Era uma pena que não pudesse chegar lá a tempo de vê-la, mas tinha outras coisas para resolver. Aquela ruiva! Só ela mesmo para faze-lo ficar daquele jeito. Lembrava-se com um certo frio na barriga a primeira vez que percebera o efeito que ela causava nele, e que este não era nada desagradável.

**Setembro de 1995, Estação de Hogsmeade **

Gina acabava de descer do trem com Bichento no colo, ao lado de Harry, quando sentiu alguém a puxando para o meio da multidão, e então para o outro lado do trem, que estava vazio. Assustada, viu com alívio que era Draco. Bichento fez um barulho agudo ao ver o loiro, mas este o ignorou.

-Oh, Malfoy, mas que susto!- ela murmurou - Que foi? Por que está bravo? Não foi porque eu ri no vagão, junto com os outros, foi? Me desculpe, mas não tinha como eu...

-O que você fez comigo, Weasley?- ele perguntou furioso.

-Como assim, o que eu fiz com você?

-Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você as férias inteiras! E isso tem que ter uma explicação lógica. Então, qual foi a maldita poção que você me deu?- ele exigiu saber. Ela tinha que falar, eles estavam ali sozinhos, ela não teria como escapar, ele estava na sua frente, e à costas dela estava o trem. Eles estavam muito próximos, as mãos de Draco nos ombros dela, ele podia sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto.

-Eu não te dei nada.- ela disse indignada, então sua boca sorriu levemente.- A não ser aquele beijo em junho.

-Então, que feitiço, ou o que seja, que você pôs naquele beijo? O que fez de errado?

Ela revirou os olhos, deixando-o irritado. O que ela achava que ele estava fazendo ali? Brincando?

-Malfoy, pode parar com isso.- ela o afastou irritada, o gato em seu colo fazendo mais barulho, parecendo irritado também.- O que tem de errado nessa história toda, é que você não consegue admitir para si mesmo que também gosta de mim. Agora, é melhor me deixar ir, seus amiguinhos estão vindo aí.- e com isso ela virou de costas e foi embora, deixando-o estupefado.

Draco se aproximou de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, empurrando mal-humorado os alunos mais novos, na volta para a estação. Sem uma palavra, os outros três o seguiram pela estação lotada, quando um tímido aluno, aparentemente do primeiro ano, entrou direto em seu caminho, com uma gaiola de coruja maior que ele no colo.

-Saia da frente pirralho, se não quiser uma detenção antes de ter uma visão do castelo!- Draco gritou.

-Malfoy!- uma voz indignada o chamou, e por um instante ele acreditou ser Gina, mas era apenas Granger. - Pare de ser um idiota, deixe-o em paz.

O menino do primeiro ano saiu correndo assustado, sumindo de vista.

-Vá procurar o que fazer, sangue-ruim.- Draco respondeu, virando de costas e sendo seguido pelos outros que riam, pouco se importando com o olhar fuzilante que a Grifinória lhe mandava. O problema é que as palavras de Gina ecoavam em sua cabeça, e o sentimento de que ela pudesse estar dizendo a verdade, não facilitava em nada as coisas.

Aquela noite Draco não conseguia dormir. Ficava virando de um lado para o outro na cama, ouvindo os roncos de Crabbe e Goyle. Sem suportar mais a situação, Draco se levantou e foi se sentar em frente a lareira com o fogo meio apagado, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Mesmo agora, de volta a Hogwarts, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo! Passara , metade do jantar de início olhando para ela, e a outra metade forçando-se a não olhar. Ela estava tão bonita, alegre e sorridente. Ficou de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, pensando em como poderia resolver aquela situação. Talvez uma poção do esquecimento?

-Que droga, vai dormir!- uma voz rabugenta chamou a atenção de Draco.

Ele se virou assustado, mas era apenas o quadro de um velho bruxo, com nariz vermelho de batata, que parecia sonolento.

-Se eu pudesse dormir, não estaria aqui de pé.- Draco resmungou de volta.

-Mas, este não é o caso de acordar todo o castelo! Se não pode dormir, problema seu.

-E aparentemente seu também, porque eu não vou a lugar nenhum velhote.- Draco resmungou.

O velho suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na moldura do quadro. Draco continuou andando de um lado para o outro, perdido em pensamentos, foi quando ouviu o velho bruxo resmungar novamente.

-E qual é o seu problema, filho, para ficar aqui embaixo desse jeito?- o quadro perguntou.

-Para o que quer saber? Para me ajudar?

-Se isso for me dar uma noite tranqüila de sono, sim.

Draco ia responder que o problema era dele, e que mesmo com nariz daquele tamanho, não era para um quadro se intremeter na sua vida. Mas, quando abriu a boca, pensou melhor. Talvez aquele quadro pudesse ajuda-lo, ele já devia estar ali a séculos pelo estado da pintura. Já devia ter visto muita coisa, e de qualquer jeito ele, Draco, não tinha nenhuma outra idéia.

-Bem, eu preciso de um conselho.- ele disse constrangido, se sentando em uma poltrona.

-Que seja! Que tipo de conselho quer, filho?

-É que tem uma maldita ruiva que não sai da minha cabeça! Quando estou com ela eu me sinto feliz! Quando ela me beija ou fala comigo eu não sei o que fazer. Tudo fica tão confuso, meu peito parece que vai explodir!

-E você quer beija-la?

-Sim!

-Abraça-la?

-Sim.

-Faze-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo?

-Que maldição, sim!

-Então, você está perdido, filho.- o quadro respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Que tipo de conselho é esse?

-Você está apaixonado.

-Eu? Apaixonado? - Draco riu, seu coração pesado.- Você deve estar brincando.

-Não. Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um. Agora, boa noite.

-Não comigo.- Draco assegurou.

-Tudo indica que aconteceu. Agora vai dormir!

-Mas, o que eu faço?- Draco perguntou desesperado.

-Fique com ela, e a faça feliz.- o quadro respondeu, desaparecendo por trás da moldura.

-Belo conselho, eu ficar com uma Weasley, e faze-la feliz.- Draco murmurou bravo.- Obrigado por nada, quadro estúpido!

A verdade é que gostava mesmo dela, começava a perceber. E pior, agora que sabia o quanto, não conseguiria ficar longe dela. A vida era mesmo injusta.

**Roma, atualmente **

Draco estava tão distraído andando na rua, se lembrando de seu quinto ano, que quase trombou em uma pessoa, parada no meio da calçada.

-Aonde vai tão distraído, Draco?- uma voz conhecida perguntou, e o coração de Draco pareceu parar.

Blaise Zabini estava parado na sua frente, sorrindo de uma maneira ironica, os olhos olhando-o como se rissem.

-Blaise? O que faz aqui?- Draco perguntou, uma sensação amarga em sua boca.

-Eu vim para a reunião.

-Reunião, que reunião?

-Não está sabendo? Por onde tem andado, Draco? Se divertindo nos pontos turísticos de Roma, enquanto caça a pequena Weasley?- mas, felizmente Draco não teve que responder, pois Blaise, rindo da própria piada, continuou falando.- Comensais resolveram se reunir aqui em Roma, ao invés de Londres. Sorte sua já estar aqui, se não perderia a reunião.

-Sorte mesmo.- Draco murmurou por entre dentes. De todas as cidades do mundo, nas quais ele podia se reencontrar com Gina, ele fora parar bem na que servia de ponto de encontro de Comensais da Morte.- Então, quando vai ser essa reunião?

-Você vai descobrir.- Blaise respondeu misterioso.- A Marca Negra vai te avisar. Bem, tenho que ir andando Draco, coisas para resolver. Talvez devessemos marcar alguma coisa?

-Difícil.- Draco respondeu, saindo do transe no qual só pensava em seu azar - Ainda estou procurando a Weasley, ela é mais difícil de se encontrar do que parece.

-Uma mulher Weasley, te dando trabalho? Draco, você deve estar fora de forma mesmo.- Blaise riu com gosto.- Mas, então qual o nome do hotel onde você está?

-No momento? Nenhum. Estou dormindo pouco, em qualquer lugar. Bem, preciso ir também, Blaise. Pistas novas. Adeus.

-Adeus? Nós vamos nos rever, lembra? E muito em breve.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e continuou andando, sem olhar para trás. Então, estava havendo um encontro de Comensais em Roma? Deveria avisar Gina, para ela ir embora? Mas, se ela fosse, jamais se veriam novamente. Além disso, era o aniversário dela, não podia contaraquilo hoje. Depois de tudo que preparara para ela. Mas, se ela estava em perigo? Não, iria protege-la pelos próximos dois dias restantes, e a mandaria embora, ficando para trás. Ele saberia como cuidar dela, como sempre o fizera nos últimos anos.

Ele demorou mais tempo para chegar ao hotel. Dando voltas inúteis, e entrando em lugares sem razão, apenas queria ter certeza que não estava sendo seguido. Só depois de muito andar, quando estava se aproximando da hora do almoço, foi que ele tomou o caminho de volta para o hotel, ainda em dúvida do que fazer.

Gina, no quarto, esperava de banho tomado, deitada de barriga para cima da cama. Ela não estava muito preocupada com o horário, ele dissera que chegaria para almoçarem, estava um pouco atrasado, mas tudo bem. Ela confiara nele, ele nunca a decepcionara. "Exceto..." ela pensou, mas sacudiu a cabeça, pensando em uma lembrança muito mais alegre.

**Setembro de 1995, Biblioteca de Hogwarts **

Gina revirava a biblioteca em busca dos livros que pudessem ajuda-la a completar os seus velhos e rasgados livros escolares. Do lado de fora da janela, a chuva caia sem parar. Com um sorriso, lembrou-se que fora ali mesmo, na Biblioteca, que Draco a havia ajudado pela primeira vez. Draco... ele parecera tão confuso e bravo na noite anterior. Mas, ele dissera que não deixara de pensar nela as férias inteiras! Ela sorriu feliz.

Então, se lembrou das palavras do chapéu seletor. Na música de boas-vindas, ele dissera que todos deviam ficar unidos novamente, Sonserina e Grifinória principalmente. Mas, não era isso que ela estava tentando fazer, desde o ano anterior? E tudo o que ela conseguira fora brigar com Draco. Draco... se ela não parasse de chama-lo assim, acabaria se apaixonando cada vez mais por ele. Ela riu, pelo menos o Chapéu Seletor aprovaria. 'Ótimo, tudo o que tenho ao meu lado é um pedaço de pano sujo e velho, contra toda a minha família e amigos. Boa escolha, Gina.' pensou frustada.

Foi quando ouviu alguém se aproximar e para sua surpresa viu que era Draco. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, parecendo contrangido, encarando o chão.

-Oi.- ela cumprimentou, fingindo indiferença, mas com medo que ele ouvisse seu coração batendo com toda a força, em seu peito.- Resolveu voltar a falar comigo, mesmo depois de ontem?

-Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar.- ele repondeu, então a olhou nos olhos. O coração de Gina disparado de expectiva.- E agora?

-Como assim e agora?- ela perguntou.

-Nós!- ele gritou, então voltou a sussurar com medo que alguém tivesse ouvido.- O que nós fazemos agora?

-Nós? Existe um nós?- ela perguntou, mal contendo um sorriso. Ele queria dizer o que ela achava que ele queria? Que estava disposto a ficar com ela?! Oh, a vida podia ser melhor? Definitivamente não.

-Suponho que sim, você me beijou, não foi? - ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

-Oh, Draco.- ela sorriu, o abraçando sem conseguir se conter mais. Por um segundo ele ficou parado, como se o choque tivesse sido grande demais e o tivesse matado, então ela sentiu uma mão acariciando seus cabelos, parecendo sem jeito.

-Acho que estamos ferrados.- ele riu e ela riu junto, o soltando.- E agora, fazemos o quê? Aonde vamos?

-Nada, mas estamos juntos. - ela sorriu, se afastando.

-É isso? -ele perguntou, parecendo espantado.

-Esperava o quê? Uma festa?- ela sorriu.- Saber que estou apenas com você, não é o bastante?

Ela podia jurar que vira um sorriso nos lábios dele, por um instante. Ele concordou então com a cabeça e se virou.

-Draco! - Gina o chamou - Eu não sei quanto a você, mas acho melhor guardarmos segredo sobre isso. Sabe, para evitarmos algumas mortes e uns problemas.

-Sábias palavras, Weasley.- ele sorriu, mas foi muito rápido, virando de costas e indo embora.

Naquela mesma tarde, Gina andava pelo corredor de Feitiços, acompanhada por algumas amigas, quando de repente viu Draco se aproximando pela outra ponta do corredor. Gina o encarou, com o coração disparado, mas ele nem pareceu nota-la. "O que você esperava, Gina? Um sorriso, no meio do corredor lotado? Não se esqueça ele aceitou ficar com você, mas você ainda é uma Weasley, e ele um Malfoy." ela pensou tristemente, foi quando ele levantou os olhos e a encarou por um segundo, e ela pode perceber um brilho estranho nos olhos dele, como se estivessem felizes de vê-la. Ela sorriu, passando para perto dele, então sem aviso, trombou com ele com força. Os livros dos dois cairam no chão em uma enorme confusão. E quando se abaixaram para recolhe-los Gina sussurou:

-Embaixo da ávore, na beira do lago, depois das aulas.

-Ok. - ele respondeu, então se endireitou, e gritou - Olha por onde anda, Weasley!

-E você também, Malfoy. Tem dois olhos assim como eu!- ela gritou, ainda recolhendo os cadernos no chão. Foi então que viu os lábios de Draco em um leve sorriso, que se desfez quando ele gritou:

-Grifinória cega!

-Oh! - ela fingiu estar indignada- Sonserino idiota!- e saiu correndo pelo corredor, as amigas xingando Draco revoltadas.

As aulas haviam acabado não fazia nem 5 minutos, e Gina já estava embaixo da árvore. Como imaginara, por causa da chuva e da lama, os jardins estavam vazios, e por isso, seguros. Do Castelo seria impossível reconhece-los, além do mais, eles tinham a árvore e alguns arbustos como esconderijo. Ela observava as gotas caindo das folhas, imaginando se ele viria realmente.

-Olá, Gina.- ela ouviu a voz dele, quando ele se sentou a seu lado. Ela percebeu que fora a primeira vez que o ouvia falar seu nome, e corou, subtamente envergonhada.

-Oi, Draco. - ela respondeu, e com toda a coragem que possuia apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Podia ver o reflexo dos sapatos de ambos no lago, e subtamente se sentiu em uma feliz paz. - Onde estão os armários ambulantes?

-Comendo. - ele falou, sem reclamar que ela estava apoiada nele. - Por que marcou esse encontro?

-Me conte como foi o seu dia. - ela pediu. Tinha tantas coisas que precisava descobrir sobre ele, coisas que nunca havia perguntado. E ainda assim parecia conhece-lo desde sempre.

-Tive um monte de aulas chatas, um encontro com outros monitores, assustei alguns pirralhos da Lufa-Lufa. Nada demais. E você?

-Basicamente a mesma coisa, sem a parte do terror psicológico em crianças, claro.

-Você Grifinórios são tão... - ele suspirou - Caridosos. - ela riu dele.- Verdade. Meu dia não foi muito interessante.

-Tudo bem, eu não vim aqui para saber sobre o seu dia mesmo.- ela deu de ombros.

-Não?

-Não. Eu vim para ficar com você.- ela segurou a mão dele.- Senti a sua falta.

Ela pode sentir a mão dele tremer, mas então ele a apertou com delicadeza, e ela entendeu que ele também sentira sua falta.

-Você acha que vai dar certo?- ele perguntou de repente.

-Eu não sei.- ela respondeu sinceramente.

-Somos tão diferentes...

-E apesar disso estamos aqui.

-Mas, você é uma Weasley e eu um Malfoy! Eu sou da Sonserina e você da Grifinória, meus pais são Comensais da Morte e os seus lutam ao lado de Dumbledore, temos opiniões e valores totalmente contrários! Como poderia dar certo?

-Bem, eu sendo eu mesma e você, você mesmo. Apenas Draco e Gina. Nada de Weasley e Malfoy, ou Grifinória e Sonserina. Apenas vamos ficar juntos, e preferencialmente nunca fazer um jantar de familía, se você tiver amor a própria pele. Além do mais, minha mãe sempre disse 'Não importa quem você ame, desde que ame.'

-Ela não vai poder reclamar então.- Draco falou.

-Mas, eu não sei se isso inclui você, só para avisar.

**Roma, atualmente **

Gina ouviu uma batida na porta e correu para abri-la. Viu Draco ali parado, começando a esboçar um sorriso. Só que não houve tempo, ela pulou no colo dele, ele espantado a segurando, e o beijou. Ele, tateando a porta, de olhos fechados, entrou no apartamento agradecendo mentalmente a idéia das flores, enquanto a beijava.

-Oh, Draco, obrigada!- ela exclamou feliz, decendo do colo dele. Ele soltou um muxoxo, talvez se tivesse comprado chocolates também, ela não teria parado apenas no beijo.- Onde você estava?

-Resolvendo algumas coisas. - ele respondeu desviando o olhar, não queria contar a ela o encontro com Blaise.- Feliz Aniversário, Ginevra.

-Oh, você sabe que detesto quando me chamam pelo meu nome.- ela reclamou.

-Está pronta para o almoço? - ele perguntou, pondo a mão no bolso.

-Pronta e faminta. - ela exclamou, puxando-o para fora do apartamento.

-Onde você quer comer? - ele perguntou.

-Qualquer lugar. - ela respondeu, dando o braço para ele. Quando ele estava por perto, nunca prestava atenção na comida mesmo.

Ele não fez qualquer movimento. Era tão bom tê-la ali a seu lado, sentia como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Era péssimo para demonstrar isso, não conseguia falar sobre aquilo, era como se fizesse algo incrivelmente estúpido. Por isso, pensava levemente envergonhado, preparava tantas surpresas. Para que ela conseguisse entender como era importante para ele, mesmo que ele não conseguisse dize-lo.

Eles deixaram o hotel, no meio da multidão de italianos e turistas. Ele olhava em volta preocupado, a cada esquina parecendo avistar um Comensal da Morte. Se alguém os visse, mesmo que apenas visse, ele já podia se considerar morto. E ela... não conseguia nem pensar.

-Relaxa.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dedos dele.- Você está muito tenso, para uma tarde ensolarada na Itália.

**Setembro de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Olá. - Gina se aproximou animada, mas estava sendo ironica.

-Oi.- Draco a cumprimentou, tentando esconder um sorriso.

Os dois haviam se encontrado, por acaso, em uma passagem vazia atrás de uma tapeçaria.

-Eu te vi hoje de manhã.- Gina falou tentando controlar a voz.- Enquanto voltava de Herbologia, vi você entrando no Castelo.

-Estava voltando daquela estúpida Aula de Criaturas Mágicas. Nem sei como fui parar naquela droga!

-Você não estava sozinho. Seus amigos com muffins no lugar de cérebro estavam lá, com você. Só que dessa vez tinha uma garota também. A Parkinson, se não me engano. Ela estava pendurada e babando em você, soltando mais umidade pela boca, do que esse maldito clima!

Draco sorriu para ela, já faziam 2 dias que não parava de chover.

-Que foi?- Gina perguntou preocupada ao ver a expressão dele, erguendo as sombrancelhas.

-Estamos em nosso segundo dia juntos, e você já está com ciúmes?- ele cruzou os braços erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes!- ela exclamou, envergonhada.

-Tudo bem.- ele se aproximou, ainda sorrindo daquela forma tão... charmosa. - Eu gosto da idéia de ter duas meninas brigando por minha causa.

-O quê? Não é por sua causa. - mas, ela não pode continuar. Ele estava perto demais, e os olhos dela correram para a boca dele, sem que ela pudesse se controlar. Ele a havia empurrado contra a parede, as mãos dele apoiadas na parede atrás dela.

-Gosto da idéia.- ele continuou.- Especialmente, quando uma delas é você, Ginevra Weasley.

E se apoiando mais para a frente, a beijou. Gina sentiu-se erguer nas pontas dos pés, puxando-o pelo pescoço para beija-lo melhor. 'Merlim,' ela pensou ' tudo valeu a pena por esse beijo.' "

**Roma, atualmente **

-Se você continuar com essas surpresas, Draco, eu vou ficar mal acostumada.- Gina riu, segurando as mãos dele, que tapavam seus olhos. Haviam saído do restaurante onde almoçaram e Draco a aparatara em algum lugar, quente e bem ensolarado.

-É bom saber disso.- ele respondeu - Mas, por essa aqui talvez valha a pena. Abra os olhos.

Ela abriu, e seu fôlego sumiu em sua garganta. Ela podia ver o céu azul a sua frente, e embaixo a cidade de Roma. As ruas estreitas, as casas e Igrejas antigas, o Fórum Romano que ela visitara com Draco, as pequenas pessoas que passeavam. E atrás de si, uma enorme arquibancada, que dava para um pátio em ruínas, onde no subsolo, havia uma labirinto. Ela estava no ponto mais alto do Coliseu, onde um dia, uma estátua romana estivera.

-Uau!- ela exclamou.

-Legal, não é?- Draco perguntou simples, as mãos nos bolsos.

-Legal? Draco, acabei de me apaixonar de novo.

-Como assim?- ele perguntou com as sombrancelhas franzidas, de uma maneira tão indignada que ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Pela a vista, Draco. - ela explicou, paciente.-Você é o único humano que eu amo.

Ele não respondeu, mas sua expressão suavisou um pouco.

-Então, você gostou?- ele perguntou.

-Decididamente.

-É um dos meus lugares favoritos daqui.

-E qual é o seu favorito?

-Você vai descobrir. - ele riu, a puxando para perto.- Um dia.

-Você adora me matar de curiosidade.

-Decididamente. Você fica mais bonita, me olhando assim.- ele sorriu, a beijando.

Ela o beijou de volta, naquele lugar tão perto do céu azul, erguendo um dos pés. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele, decididamente.

-Draco. - ela interrompeu o beijo, notando algo.

-Que foi?- ele perguntou como se reclamasse da interrupção, os olhos ainda fechados.

-Nós podíamos estar aqui?

-Não tecnicamente.- ele respondeu dando de ombros.- Mas, quem se importa?- e a beijou de novo.

**Outubro de 1995, Bar Cabeça de Javali **

Enquanto esperava na fila, para assinar o papel de participação, do grupo de estudo de Defesa-Contra-as-Artes-das-Trevas, Gina se aproximou de Hermione, que olhava ansiosamente para as pessoas, conferindo quem assinava o pedaço de pergaminho.

-Hermione, por que temos que assinar isso?- Gina perguntou desconfiada, conhecia Hermione bem demais, e sabia que ela não pareceria tão ansiosa à toa- É só para saber que participou ou algo mais?

Hermione olhou em volta, para se certificar que ninguém estava olhando. Então, se aproximou de Gina, cochichando:

-Você guardaria um segredo?

-Claro.- Gina respondeu curiosa.

-Eu... bem. - Hermione disse torcendo as mãos.-Eu pus um feitiço no pedaço de pergaminho. Se alguém contar qualquer coisa para outra pessoa, não pertencente ao grupo, algo horrível vai acontecer.

-Horrível como?- Gina perguntou, aliviada de ter descoberto aquilo, antes de correr para o Castelo, e contar para Draco tudo o que havia acontecido no cabeça de Javali.

-Ah, vamos dizer que faria com que suas sardas parece apenas que você passou blush. Mas, por que pergunta?

-Nada.- Gina respondeu apressada, fazendo cara de pouco interesse.- Dá licença, vou ver se o Miguel já assinou o nome dele.- e saiu correndo.

Naquela noite, ele e Draco estavam escondidos dentro de uma lareira, em uma sala vazia. Ali, podiam ficar escondidos até dos quadros. Ela contou tudo para ele sobre o que acontecera no Bar Cabeça de Javali, inclusive sobre a conversa com Hermione, e ele perguntou confuso:

-Então, como você acabou de me contar tudo isso, e não aconteceu nada com você? - ele perguntou, checando o rosto dela.

-É que eu trapaciei.- ela sorriu segurando as mãos dele.- Pedi ao Miguel para assinar o papel para mim. Então, meu nome está lá, na lista, mas como não fui eu quem assinei, o feitiço foi anulado. Acho que a Hermione não reclamou porque nunca imaginou que eu fosse contar para ninguém.- ela sorriu travessa.- Quero dizer, ela ama o meu irmão, e quando ia desconfiar de mim?

-Miguel, é? - Draco respondeu de volta.- Então ele estava lá com você?

-Nós combinamos que eu ia continuar com ele, e você com a Pansy, como disfarce, lembra?

Ele murmurou alguma coisa como se não quisesse concordar.

-Preciso ir.- ela falou, se levantando.

-Mas, você acabou de chegar. - ele disse, e ela notou um certo tom de mágoa na voz dele.

Ela se virou para ele, passando as mãos nos seus cabelos loiros.

-Eu volto.- sussurou, se aproximando para beija-lo.- Eu sempre volto para você.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Vamos descer?- ela perguntou empolgada.

-Descer?- ele murmurou - Para que, se está tão bom aqui?

-Draco, nós podemos ser pegos e... - ela falou, achando que teria que insistir com ele para se esconderem, mas ele a interrompeu.

-Tem razão, vamos.- e ele a desaparatou em um canto escondido do monumento.

-Não era bem o que eu tinha em mente... - Gina falou dando de ombros.

Draco não respondeu, se um trouxa os tivesse visto, esse seria o menor de seus problemas. Ele não queria era ser visto pelos Comensais da Morte. Ele os havia esquecido completamente. Era esse seu problema com Gina, ele sempre esquecia de todo o resto.

-E agora?- Gina perguntou.

-Vamos dar uma volta?- Draco perguntou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos, como quem não quer nada.- Lá embaixo.

-Uma ótima idéia.- Gina sorriu, pegando-o pela mão e o levando junto.- Achei que você não gostasse de lugares velhos e apertados.

-Mas, você está curiosa.- Draco se desculpou. - E é se aniversário.

"Além disso" ele pensou "Temos menores chances de sermos vistos lá."

**Outubro de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Ai!- Gina exclamou, rompendo o beijo. Ela pôs uma mão nas vestes, na altura do bolso, afastando o corpo.

-O que? Eu te machuquei?- Draco perguntou preocupado.

-Não. É algo no meu bolso.- ela reclamou, tirando uma moeda quente de dentro.

-O que é isso? Um galeão que esquenta?- Draco perguntou curioso.

-Mais ou menos, é um galeão de aviso. A Hermione deu para a gente, da A. D. - Gina explicou, examinando a moeda.- Ela esquenta quando a próxima reunião é remarcada, está vendo os números? Eles informam o dia e a hora. Aí a gente não precisa sair por aí, procurando e avisando todos os membros, e não fica parecendo suspeito.

-Eu tenho que admitir que aquela Sangue... - ele parou de falar, por causa do olhar de Gina.- A Granger tem idéias interessantes.

-Quando é que você vai parar de usar expressão horrível? Bem, acho que admitir que ela é inteligente já é um avnaço.

-Um avanço muito grande, se quer saber.- ele respondeu puxando-a para perto de novo.- Provavelmente o máximo que vai acontecer. E aí, quando é a próxima reunião?

-Amanhã, às sete.

-Ótimo, assim temos mais tempo para nós, hoje à noite.

**Roma, atualmente **

Gina andava por entre as passagens secretas, no subsolo do coliseu. Haviam turistas ali, mas várias vezes ela tivera a sensação de caminhar um pouco no passado, em um canto esquecido pelo tempo, em um lugar onde haviam muitos gladiadores ainda andando, e onde a magia era mais temida do que atualmente.

-Esses trouxas são doentes, não? - Draco comentou, observando uma velha jaula.

-Bem violentos, se quer saber.- ela concordou.- Como podiam se divertir com lutas? Quero dizer, elas nunca são agradáveis.

-Especialmente quando se tratava da gente.- Draco respondeu, encostado em um velho pilar de pedra, e cruzando os braços.

-O que quer dizer?- ela perguntou confusa.

-Apenas lembrando da nossa primeira briga, depois que começamos a namorar. Você se lembra?

**Novembro de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Que idéia foi aquela? - Gina gritou furiosa para Draco, pego de surpresa a caminho para o banheiro.

-O que foi que aconteceu, Gina? - ele perguntou espantado.

-O que foi?!- ela gritou, quase soltando fogo pelas narinas, mas ao mesmo tempo ele pode ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.- Além de ficar imitando meu irmão derrubando a Goles, pelos corredores do Castelo, você ainda escreve uma música horrível sobre ele! E a canta no meio de um jogo de quadribol, na frente de toda a escola!

-Me desculpe.- ele pediu arrependido, dando um passo na direção dela, mas ela se afastou.- Por favor, não chore.

-Se eu estou chorando, é por sua culpa! Eu bem que achei estranho aqueles seus crachás, mas a música! Por que fez aquilo?- ela perguntou, em uma voz que subtamente demonstrava apenas mágoa, e não raiva. Isso foi o que mais doeu nele.

-Eu não fiz!- Draco tentou explicar- Foram os outros sonserinos que deram a idéia! Mas, eu tentei adapta-la, da melhor forma possível! Com excessão do seu irmão, eu não deixei falarem mal de mais ninguém de sua família. Se você prestar atenção na letra, não tem nada que pudesse ofender sua famlía. Nada que pudesse te ofender.

-Mas, ofendeu. Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Harry. Você disse para ele que minha mãe era feia, que meu pai era um perdedor e...- ela engasgou, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto - e que nós Weasleys, cheiramos mal.

-Gina, eu não quis dizer você. - ele falou desesperado, entendendo finalmente a gravidade do que fizera.

-Só que eu sou uma Weasley também, Draco. Por mais que você queira esquecer isso.- e sem mais uma palavra, ela se virou e foi embora.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Ok, eu fui um verdadeiro idiota.- ele respondeu, encarando o chão.

-Draco.- ela riu.- Isso faz tanto tempo, eu já nem me lembrava mais que nós brigamos por causa disso.

-É que foi a primeira vez que te vi chorar. A primeira vez que vi alguém chorar e me importei. - ele respondeu, ainda encarando o chão.- Parecia que eu estava morrendo um pouco, também. Sei lá.

-Ei, você.- ela o chamou, erguendo seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos.- Aquilo já não importa mais. Você me fez rir tantas vezes mais, do que me fez chorar. E com muito mais intensidade. Eu não tenho do que reclamar, do seu lado sempre fui e sou feliz.

-Deviamos ter nos encontrado em outro lugar.- Draco respondeu, olhando com desgosto as ruínas.- Aqui, nessa cidade velha, não tem nada mais do que ódio. Toda a história foi baseada em ódio, desde o início, assassinatos e ciúme.

-Vai ver que é por isso que estamos aqui, ela precisava de um pouco de amor. - Gina riu, o abraçando.- E isso temos de sobra. Porque, não sei quanto a você, mas me lembro exatamente como foi nossa reconciliação. E se não houve algo nela, isso foi ódio.

**Dezembro de 1995, Campo de Quadribol **

Gina aterrisou a vassoura no campo. Já estava escurecendo, ela praticara quase a tarde inteira. E se quisesse realmente aquele lugar no time de quadribol da Grifinória, teria que praticar mais. Mesmo que gostasse da posição de artilheira, apanhador já seria alguma coisa. Alguma coisa com muita responsabilidade, já que tomava o lugar de Harry, que apenas perdera o pomo uma vez no terceiro ano.

Estava saindo do campo, quando viu que uma pessoa a observava das arquibancadas. Seu coração disparou ao reconhecer Draco, mas resolveu ignora-lo. Ele porém, correu e parou entre ela e a saída.

-O que você quer, Malfoy?- ela perguntou ríspida, com toda a coragem que possuia.

-Agora sou Malfoy para você?- ele perguntou, e ela notou um traço de tristesa em sua voz.- O que está fazendo aqui, a essa hora?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Já não nos vemos à três semanas.- ele falou ressentido, encarando o chão. A luz do pôr-do-sol refletindo em seus cabelos loiros.- Senti sua falta.

Ela não teve forças para falar nada. A verdade é que ignora-lo doía mais nela, do que gostaria de admitir. Também sentira falta dele, e muita. Depois que haviam começado o namoro em setembro, se viam todo dia, toda hora que podiam arranjar. E de repente, haviam se tornado dois estranhos novamente. Mal sabia como agüentara aquilo, a distância entre eles parecia uma coisa tão estranha e errada.

-Você me magoou muito. - ela falou, também encarando o chão.

-Sinto muito, de verdade. Já aprendi a lição, quando te vi chorar. Doeu duas vezes em mim, uma ao te ver chorar, a outra ao saber que você chorava por algo do qual fiz parte.

-Achei que você gostasse o suficiente de mim.

-E gosto!- ele gritou, olhando-a nos olhos, com uma intensidade que ela nunca vira antes.- Só que você estava certa, às vezes me esqueço que você é uma Weasley. Como tenho certeza, que também esquece que sou um Malfoy. Mas, nós sabíamos no que tinhamos nos metido, quando decidimos ficar juntos. Agora, o que devemos nos perguntar é se esse tempo que passamos juntos, valeu a pena, para continuarmos?

-Se nós dois estamos aqui, tendo essa conversa, - ela falou, o encarando - você tem alguma dúvida?

Ela viu o rosto dele se transformar logo depois de suas palavras, no sorriso mais bonito e sincero que ela o vira dar até aquele dia. E largando a vassouras cair no chão, pulou no colo dele o beijando e abraçando.

-Por favor, fique algum tempo comigo hoje.- ela pediu.

-Pois saiba que não vou a lugar nenhum, Gina.- ele sorriu.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Vamos para onde agora?- ele perguntou, sorrindo e pondo uma mexa do cabelo ruiva dela para trás da orelha.

-Eu não sei, não conheço nada aqui. O que é uma vantagem, dá pra dizer que cada lugar novo é uma surpresa.

-Então, já sei onde te levar.- ele sorriu.- Vem, vamos pegar um táxi.

-Você não podia achar um lugar mais perto para gente ir a pé?

-E você, não pode parar de reclamar?- ele riu.

-O reclamão sempre foi você, lembra?

-Não exatamente.

**Dezembro de 1995, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Draco! Draco!- ela gritou, correndo na direção dele, no corredor vazio.- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!- ela disse afobada, derrapando para parar ao lado dele.

-Espera aí, ô sardenta.- ela falou, segurando-a para não cair- O que aconteceu? Os centauros invadiram o Castelo, por acaso?

-Não! Eu entrei no time de quadribol da Grifinória! Vou ser apanhadora! Não é ótimo? Acabei de descobrir!

Mas, ele não se sentiu tão animado quanto ela, nem um pouco.

-Mas, isso significa que você estará jogando contra mim.

-Não exatamente.- ela continuou sorrindo.- O jogo Grifinória e Sonserina já foi, lembra? E aí, cadê o meu beijo de parabéns, junto com o 'Gina, você é a melhor'?

-Não sei não, Gina.

-Ah.- ela revirou os olhos, o sorriso sumindo, e cruzou os braços. Aquilo era um mal sinal, ele sabia- Mal nos reconciliamos e você já vai bricar comigo por uma taça estúpida, muito obrigada!

-Não é isso!- ele se apressou em explicar- É que tenho medo que você se machuque, os apanhadores são sempre os que apanham. Quadribol é um jogo violento! E se você cair da vassoura, ou quebrar o pulso, ou...

Ela o interrompeu, tapando a boca dele com a mão. Então sorriu, abaixando a mão.

-Se é por causa disso, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem, sei voar muito melhor que muita gente. - e o abraçou. Estava feliz que ao invés da taça, tudo o que ele podia pensar, era na segurança dela.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Foi uma boa idéia, não foi?- Draco perguntou.

Gina estava praticamente dependurada para fora da Ponte dos Anjos, do lado de fora do Castelo Santo Ângelo. Ela olhava o rio embaixo, jogando migalhas de pão para os patos que passavam. Draco esperava que ela se encantasse com a arquitetura, como fizera até então, o castelo redondo todo esculpido, ou os anjos da ponte, cada um em uma posição, guardando os passantes. Mas, ela apenas tinha olhos para o rio, e os pássaros qua passavam. Pelo menos a haviam distraído. Ele já estava ficando sem idéias de onde leva-la, e eles tinham dois dias inteiros pela frente.

Dois dias, ele olhou-a, um pé levantado, enquanto ela se debruçava. A saia cumprida, mostrando mais do que ele achava recomendável, mas ela não estava ligando. Era tão pouco... aquela semana parecia passar tão rápido, mas cada momento estava gravado na memória de Draco. Jamais esqueceria aqueles dias.

E ela divertia em alimentar aqueles pássaros encardidos. Ele soltou um moxoxo, parecia que Roma era feita só de pássaros, desde pombos, até aqueles patos, ela teria ainda muitos animais para alimentar.

-Draco.- Gina chamou, sem desviar os olhos do rio.- Pode pegar mais um pedaço de pão na minha bolsa?

Ele suspirou, procurando o pão que haviam comprado para fazer um pequinique mais tarde. Pelo jeito, eles é quem iam acabar com fome. Ele abriu a bolsa dela, e começou a mexer lá dentro. Mas, a bolsa parecia ser feita só de coisas. Documentos trouxas falsos, óculos escuros, presilhas de cabelo, uma escola e um espelho, papéis e guias sobre Roma, canetas coloridas, chicletes, chaves e coisas que ele não sabia para que servia ou que pareciam lixo. A bolsa era muito maior do que parecia por fora, e ele desconfiava que havia magia envolvida nisso.

Na lateral da bolsa, dentro de uma sacola, ele encontrou o pedaço de pão. Estava fechando a bolsa, quando algo chamou sua atenção, em um bolso lateral. Ele pegou o obejto, reconhecendo-o e sorriu. Já havia quase se esquecido dele.

**Janeiro de 1996, Sala Precisa **

-Ei, Gina.- ele chamou da porta da sala. Gina e Draco haviam combinado de se encontrar sempre ali, era mais seguro, pois não havia o risco de ninguém entrar enquanto conversavam, e não havia nenhum quadro que pudesse vê-los.

-Oi.- ela responde feliz, correndo e o abraçando.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu com seu pai, em dezembro. Achei estranho mesmo você ter desaparecido daquele jeito, no meio da noite. Como tudo está?

-Ele já está bem melhor.- ela disse, o abraçando com mais força. Draco transmitia segurança a ela, sabia que ali nada de mal lhe aconteceria, porque Draco não iria deixar.- Diz estar pronto para outra, mamãe fica danada. Entra em desespero só de pensar em alguém se machucando de novo.

-Eu pensei em te escrever, mas achei que não seria seguro. Não sabia se você estava, de novo, naquele lugar onde passou as férias de verão.

-Estava lá mesmo. - ela o soltou. E então começou a falar muito rápido - Desculpe, não pude comprar nenhum presente para você, não deu tempo, e nós saímos apenas uma vez para visitar meu pai no hospital. Se eu tentasse, iriam me ver e...

-Gina, do que você está falando?- ele a interrompeu.- Eu não pedi presente nenhum.

-Mas, eu queria te dar um.- ela lamentou.

-Então, isso você tem que resolver com você mesma. Não quero perder o pouco tempo que temos, para discutir isso. Agora, eu fui mais esperto, então trouxe um presente para você.

-Oh, Draco não precisava!- ela corou- Agora estou me sentindo horrível, eu devia ter arranjado um jeito de comprar alguma coisa. Mas, eu estava tão preocupada com meu pai...

-Eu já sei de tudo isso.- ele revirou os olhos impaciente, cobrindo a boca dela com a mão. E com a outra lhe entregou um pequeno embrulho, sorrindo.- Feliz Natal, atrasado.

Gina, com a boca ainda tapada, se conformou de não poder mais se desculpar. Curiosa e sorridente, ela desembrulhou o pacote. Dentro havia uma espécie de caixa arredondada, feita de porcelana, e desenhada com flores em alto relevo. Embaixo, junto aos pés de apoio, ela encontrou um lugar para dar corda.

Quando ela deu três voltas, a caixa se abriu com uma música muito bonita e suave, e uma bailarina de porcelana apareceu, dançando no topo da caixa, agitando os bracinhos e levantando na ponta da sapatilhas, em uma dança suave e calma. Pareceria até de verdade, se não fosse o brilho da porcelana.

-Draco, é linda!- ela exclamou encantada, se livrando da mão dele.

-Que bom que gostou.- ele sorriu- Me deu um trabalhão para comprar escondido. Ia parecer suspeito se me vissem com uma caixinha de música. Suspeito até demais.

Ela o abraçou, sem saber o que falar.

-Foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já me deu. Não sabia que você podia ser tão romântico.

-Acredite, nem eu, Gina.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Ei, o que você achou aí?- Gina perguntou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Isso.- ele ergueu a caixinha, que permanecia a mesma, só um pouco mais desgastada e descolorida.

-Minha caixinha de música.- ela sorriu.

-Não sabia que você a carregava na bolsa.

-Quando nós brigamos, foi a única coisa que não pude jogar fora.

-E a carrega na bolsa?

-Não posso ficar sem ela. É o único pedaço de você, que me restou.

-Mas, eu estou aqui agora.

-Mas, por quanto tempo? - ela perguntou tristemente.

-Não vamos pensar nisso agora.- ele pediu, guardando a caixinha. Seu estômago se revirava ao pensar nisso, e na possibilidade de ter vários Comensais da Morte ali, perto deles.

-Você significa muito para mim, Draco. - ela comentou - O suficiente para manter uma caixinha de música, por dez anos, ao meu lado todo o tempo. E eu só consigo dormir ouvindo-a tocar.

-Você não precisou dela nesses últimos dias.

-Ah, só porque você está aqui.- ela sorriu.- E agora, o que você queria me mostrar?

-Nada.- ele deu de ombros.- Aqui só tem um castelo mesmo, e uma ponte com vários anjos esculpidos. Mas, naturalmente nada tão interessante quanto pombos aquáticos.

-Os _patos_, Draco, pareciam famintos.- ela se explicou

-Eu vou ficar faminto, acabou quase o pão inteiro. Você deu tudo para eles.

-Merlim, mas que ciúmes!- ela riu, levantando os braços.- O que acha que eu vou fazer, levantar voô com eles e migrar para o Sul?

-Não, ainda estamos no verão, Gina.

-Draco, eu não vou fugir com nenhum pássaro, com nenhum guia turístico, e certamente não vou fugir de você. Achei que depois de todos esses anos, você ia aprender se a controlar.

-Não sou ciumento, sou precavido. Lembra?

**Fevereiro de 1996, Dia dos Namorados, Hogwarts **

-Oi, Draco.- ela sorriu, o acalçando no corredor.

-Oi.- ele respondeu seco, sem parar de andar.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, por que pergunta?

-Você está emburrado. E quase não fala nada.

-O que você quer que eu fale?

-Não importa, só quero que fale.

-Você... eu te vi beijando aquele garoto, da Corvinal.- ele parou de andar, a olhando.

-Ah, - ela entende- o Miguel. Mas, foi só um pouco.

-Um pouco? Ele quase estava chupando sua alma para fora!

-Olha, Draco. Eu tive treino quase o dia inteiro, e o Miguel reclamou que eu não dava atenção para ele. Eu precisava manter o disfarce, lembra?

-Eu sei que é apenas disfarce, mas realmente precisava tudo aquilo?

-Tudo aquilo o quê? Eu beijei ele, apenas pensando em você! Em como eu preferiria estar passando esse maldito dia dos namorados com você! E além do mais, você não pode me acusar desse jeito! Eu sei que você também beijou outra, ou vai me dizer que não beijou a Parkinson hoje!

-Mas, é diferente!

-Diferente por quê?

-Porque eu sei o que eu sinto, e o que eu não sinto! Eu sei que não dou a mínima para ela, queria mais que se explodisse na aula de feitiços! Mas, você...

-Eu o quê! Hein?!- ela apoiou a mão na cintura, um sinal pior do que quando cruzava os braços.

-Eu não sei se você vai mudar de idéia, e me deixar!

-Draco... - ela falou mais calma. - Eu jamais mudaria de idéia.

-Como eu vou saber que não?

-Eu não acabei de dizer? Não confia em mim?

-Mas, você pode mudar de opinião. Achar que alguém da Corvinal, vale mais do que alguém da Sonserina. Algo, que você já deve pensar de vez em quando.

-Como é irritante gostar de você!- ela reclamou, será que ele não entendia que, quem ela gostava, era ele?

-Ah, por que é uma maravilha gostar de você, também, nessa situação em que vivemos.

-Só que eu não sou cegamente ciumenta!- ela cruzou os braços.

-Eu não sou ciumento!

-Ah, é sim! Nem vem!

-Mas, eu tenho razão para ter ciúmes.

-Eu já disse que não sinto nada pelo Miguel, quem eu gosto é você!- ela revirou os olhos.

-Não é por causa disso. Eu tenho ciúmes dele porque ele poder ficar com você, beijar você, sempre que quiser! Na frente de todo mundo. E eu tenho que esperar, até que ninguém possa nos ver, até que seja seguro.

Gina abriu a boca, e não soube o que dizer. Mas, ela o entendia perfeitamente, porque sentia o mesmo. Se ao menos ela pudesse ficar com ele, como a Parkinson ficava, tudo seria tão melhor... mais feliz, e até perfeito.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Você me deixou realmente triste aquele dia.- ela falou, apoiada no ombro dele, enquanto andavam em direção ao castelo.

-Desculpe.

-Não triste por sua causa.- ela explicou.- Mas, triste pela nossa situação. Isso é algo que jamais poderemos mudar. Vamos sempre ter que nos esconder para ficarmos juntos, ninguém aceitaria se tentassemos abertamente.

-Seríamos mortos, na verdade.- ele comentou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.- Mas, sabe, Gina, também tivemos nossos dias felizes, não é mesmo.

-Oh,- ela riu, mais animada.- Muitos deles!

**Março de 1996, Jardins de Hogwarts **

-Vamos.- ela o puxava pela mão.

-Vamos onde?- ele perguntou preocupado, olhando em volta.

-Não sei ainda. - ela deu de ombros.

-E se nos virem?- ele continuou, olhando em volta.

-São quase nove da noite, todos estão nos salões comunais.

-E se alguém olhar pela janela?

-Está muito escuro para se ver qualquer coisa. Você se preocupa demais, Draco.

-Você gosta de mim agora, ou antes, Gina?- ele perguntou de repente.

-Não sei, Draco. Acho que sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando você era... bem...

-Um idiota.- ele completou para ela.

-É.- ela concordou, parando de andar, e o encarando. Podia ver apenas uma parte de seu rosto, ilumidada pela luz da lua quase cheia. Ela suspirou, ele era tão bonito...- Por que pergunta?

-Porque se hoje sou o que sou, é porque você me amou pelo que fui. Apenas achei que você gostaria de saber.

-Draco... eu...- ela gaguejou, uma estranha sensação de angústia e carinho enchendo seu peito.

-Olha, estamos perto das estufas. Vamos. - ele a interrompeu, acabando totalmente com o momento. E com isso a puxou pela mão, quase a desequilibrando.

Eles foram então para trás de uma das estufas, onde se sentaram no chão, escondidos dos olhos de todos. Ela logo se sentou no colo dele, enrolando uma mexa do cabelo dele no dedo. Ele a abraçou, como se a protegesse. Nunca pensou que sentiria tão feliz, com um gesto de carinho tão simples, só de tê-la a seu lado.

-Sabe de uma coisa que adoro em você, Draco?- ela quebrou o silêncio.

-O quê?

-Eu adoro quando você finge que não está preocupado comigo. É tão engraçado. E você até parece mais bonito, emburrado.

-Que bom que meus sentimentos são uma piada para você.

-Eu não quis dizer isso, e você sabe que não. E o que você adora em mim?

-Tudo, acho. - ele deu de ombros.

-Mas, me diga uma coisa que faria falta para você, algo que você realmente gosta.

Ele pensou um pouco:

-Eu adoro o jeito com que você dá risada. Te faz ficar mais bonita. Parece até que não há nada de errado no mundo, nada com o que nos preocuparmos. Me dá paz.

-Oh, Draco! Essa foi coisa mais linda que já me disseram.

-Sério? Não te dizem muita coisa, não é?- ele riu.

-Engraçadinho!- ela falou, bagunçando o cabelo dele.- Agora sim, muito mais sexy, garotão!- ela riu.

-É mesmo?- ele revidou bagunçando os cabelos dela.- E agora você é uma Grifinória de verdade.

-Por quê?

-Tem até uma juba vermelha de leão.

-Draco!- ela levantou se olhando na vidraça da estufa.- O que fez com meu cabelo?

-Sei lá, só sei que você vai ter que arruma-lo. Mas, deixe isso para depois. - sorriu e a beijou.

**Roma, atualmente**

-É mas, nem tudo foi tão lindo assim.- ela o lembrou, enquanto ele pagava as entradas.

-Não me diga.- ele retrucou, enquanto entravam por uma entrada lateral.

O lugar era enorme, aprecia até uma pequena vila dentro das muralhas. Vários turistas andavam por ali, tirando fotos e conversando nas mais diversas línguas. Draco resmungou, odiava turistas. Pelo menos a chance de um ser um Comensal da Morte era pequena, ele e Gina estariam seguros ali.

-Mesmo assim, você sempre me ajudou, quando eu precisei.- ela tornou a falar, enquanto aguardavam na fila, para entrar no Castelo.

Draco não respondeu, sentia-se um egoísta. Ele não estava a protegendo como deveria. Ela devia já estar na Inglaterra, ou pelo menos na metade do caminho até lá. E não ali com ele.

-O que foi?- ela perguntou preocupada, ao ver a expressão triste no rosto dele.

-Nada. - ele se apressou a dizer, com um aperto no coração, tirando uma folha que havia caído no cabelo dela.- Eu sempre fiz o possível para te ajudar, só isso.

**Abril de 1996, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Draco, o que você fez?- Gina gritou, indignada..

-Salvei nossa pele, foi isso que fiz.

-Você entregou A.D. para a Umbridge! Eu podia ter sido pega e expulsa! E o Harry então! Eu não acredito que estou falando com você, depois de tudo isso.

-Escute, a Umbridge pegou você porque aquela menina da Corvinal, Marietta não sei o que, dedurou vocês. Eu só ajudei.

-É, ajudou a Umbridge!- ela gritou, com as mãos nos quadris.

-Quer me escutar ou brigar comigo sem motivo? Minhas ordens eram de prender todos dentro da Sala Precisa, mas como você estava ali, os deixei fugir. Eu vi o elfo entrando na sala, ele era meu antes de entrar no fã-clube Harry-Perfeito-Idiota-Potter. Eu me escondi e esperei até todos saírem. Eu vi você correndo, por isso não fiz mais nada. Sabia que você seria esperta o suficiente para se esconder.

-Mas, você pegou o Harry!- ela insistiu, cruzando os braços.

-O idiota ficou para trás, bancando o herói, ou sei lá o quê! Eu já estava ali fazia muito tempo, e ficaria estranho, você não acha, se eu não capturasse ninguém! A Umbridge podia desconfiar. Eu até tentei pegar aquela maldita lista de nomes, mas a Pansy foi mais rápida. E agora, continua brava comigo?

-Continuo, você entregou o Harry! - ela insistiu, brava.

-O perfeito Potter de sempre.- Draco suspirou, revirando os olhos.- Olha, Gina, eu estou com você. Eu gosto é de você, e você estava em segurança. Não devo nada ao Potter, o despreso totalmente, por que não iria pega-lo, e correr o risco de descobrirem sobre nós? Naquela hora, eu só pensei em você, não me peça então para ficar salvando a vida de todo mundo. Especialmente de quem eu detesto. Lembre-se, eu sou o que sou. Por isso, tudo o que peço para você, é que me aceite e fique comigo, do jeito que sou.

Ela suspirou, ele tinha razão.

-Não é só porque estamos juntos, que tenho o direito de pedir que você mude totalmente, não é isso?- ela disse, tentando sorrir.- Tudo bem, fazer o quê? Além do mais, se você me aceitou pelo que sou, por que não faria o mesmo por você?

Ele a abraçou, e sussurrou bem baixinho:

-Obrigado.

-Não, obrigada você. Por me salvar.

**N/A**- Espero que tenham gostado! E novamente, desculpem a demora. Infelizmente, existe vida além de fanfics. E no meu caso, um vestibular em novembro. Comentem para elogiar, criticar, ou para contar sobre a vida e problemas de vocês. Eu gosto de receber comentários, hehehe! Próximo capítulo: (tchan,tchan,tchan,tchan...)

_'-Draco.- ela chamou. _

_Ele se virou lentamente e a olhou, sem sorrir, as mãos ainda nos bolsos. Ela ficou parada sem entender. Ele parecia bravo com ela. _

_-O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou. _

_-Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu!- ele explodiu, furioso.- Você traiu minha confiança, me traiu! _

_-Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou surpresa. '_

Agradecimentos especiais para:

**Alicia Black W Lupin - **muito obrigada! Eu adoro essa fic, é muito bom saber que outras pessoas gostam também. Espero que o final seja bem misterioso, e que não desaponte ninguém. Estou trabalhando duro nele. Quanto a escrever rápido, eu adoraria, mas este ano está sendo um ano um pouco difícil, mas prometo atualisar sempre que puder. Sim, Draco/Gina é tuuuuddooooo!

Lolita Malfoy- E aih, como vai menina? Desculpe ter te deixando a mão! É que minha vida está uma verdadeira confusão ( e eu peguei a péssima manina de rimar as coisas)

**Bruhluna**- Oi! Desculpe a demora! Minha vida está uma loucura! Lembra aquela história de 'branco', pois é, aconteceu comigo em outra fc DG q estou planejando continuar em fevereiro. Porque tem spoilers do livro sete. Então, e sua fic? Espero que o seu branco tenha passado! Quando der eu dô uma olhadinha (o que, infelizmente, pode demorar).

Beijos a todos! Uma perdoável (espero) Mary


	9. Aquilo que Chamam Amor parte II

Capítulo 8

**Aquilo que Chamam Amor (parte II)**

_My song is love _(Minha canção é amor)  
_Love to the loveless shown_ (Amor para o sem-amor)  
_And it goes up_ (E isso sobe)  
_You don´t have to be alone_ (Você não tem que ficar sozinho)  
_Your heavy heart_ (Seu coração pesado)  
_Is made of stone_ (É feito de pedra)  
_And it´s so hard to see clearly_ ( E é tão difícil ver claramente)  
_You don´t have to be on your own_ (Você não tem que ficar sozinho)

_A Message- _Coldplay

**Roma**

Eles andavam maravilhados pelos corredores do castelo de Santo Angelo. Todo o lugar era pintado e ornamentado, haviam esculturas por toda parte, e até armaduras. O castelo era muito antigo, começara a ser construído em 139, e já servira como fortaleza para Papas, uma prisão e para abrigar a tumba de Adrino, no centro do lugar.

-Eu me lembro bem desse dia.- Draco cochichou para Gina. - Eu não sabia o que fazer para te avisar que estavam indo. Ainda bem que aquele maldito elfo-doméstico apareceu a tempo.

-Maldito? Pobre Dobby.- Gina sorriu tristemente. - Ele me salvou, lembra?

-Também lembro que você disse, naquele dia, que não podia me mudar totalmente. Mas, bem que você tentou mais tarde.

-Erros passados.- ela abanou a mão impaciente. E ele riu.

**Abril de 1996, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Draco, você não pode entrar para esse grupo da Umbridge!- Gina insistiu.

-Eu não tenho escolha, Gina! O que você quer que eu faça? Vire para o meu pai e diga que não vou seguir as ordens idiotas dele, e que não vou me juntar a Umbridge nenhuma? Ou ele me mata, ou ri da minha cara.

-Mas, você não quer isso! Ou quer?

-É claro que não! Ela é uma completa imbecil. Acha que nada está acontecendo no mundo mágico, que tudo é tão cor-de-rosa como aquele casaco dela. Mas, Gina... Que escolha eu tenho?

Os olhos dela endureceram, brilhando de fúria, de uma maneira que ele nunca vira antes.

-Você pode ir até lá e dizer: não! Você é diferente deles! Você tem coração, é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci. E eu não vou deixar nenhum bando de malucos sangüinários muda-lo. Você é bom, Draco. - ela falou, e os olhos dela se suavisaram.- Você pode se juntar a nós, a A.D. Pode ajudar Dumbledore!

Ele se aproximou dela, e pôs as mãos em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele, o amava tanto!

-Gina, eu não nasci e não fui criado para isso.

-Você também não foi criado para namorar uma Weasley! - ela voltou a ficar furiosa, era sempre assim quando o assunto era ele. Sempre perdia o controle.- E o que isso adiantou?

-Você não entende! Você é um erro. Um erro maravilhoso, pelo qual sou imensamente grato, mas ainda assim um erro. Não, Gina. Por mais que eu não queira ir, por mais que eu ache essa coisa de ser um ajudante da Umbrigde ridícula, eu tenho que ser. É a coisa certa para mim. Por favor, não insista, eu não quero discutir com você.- ele a abraçou, e ela começou a chorar.- Decidimos ser apenas nós mesmos, quando estivermos juntos, mas pelo resto do tempo temos que viver um pouco, voltar para a realidade.

-Isso é tão injusto. - ela chorou.

Ele a abraçou com mais força pensando, tristemente, que ela tinha toda a razão."

**Roma, atualmente **

Eles haviam chegado a beirada da escadaria, que levava ao centro do castelo, ao túmulo de Adriano, um dos Imperadores de Roma. Era uma gigantesca escada, Gina sentiu tonturas apenas de olhar para baixo.

-Parece um labirinto.- Draco comentou, Gina notou que ele não estava nem um pouco animado.

-Pense que só dá para ir para baixo.- ela tentou anima-lo, mas isso só a fez se sentir pior.

-Muito para baixo.- ele completou.

-Ora, Draco. Nós temos mais coragem que isso!- ela exclamou indignada, enquanto pessoas empurravam para passar.

-O problema não é faltar coragem, é ficar com tonturas. Você viu o tamanho? Temos que descer tudo isso, depois subir tudo isso, só para ver o túmulo de um tal de Adriano!

-Quer ir embora?- ela perguntou.

-A melhor sugestão do dia.- ele sorriu, puxando-a para longe.

-Bem, que a gente podia se dar bem assim o tempo todo.- ela suspirou.

-Mas, nós nos damos bem!

-Agora. Lembra como era antes?

**Abril de 1996, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Oi, Draco.- Gina sussurou no ouvindo dele, estendendo um ovo de páscoa embrulhado- Eu mesma fiz! Bem, pelo menos tentei, aqueles elfos-domésticos da cozinha são prestativos demais, se é que me entende.

Ele não respondeu, encarando o chão.

-Draco.- ela chamou preocupada.- Você está bem?

-Eu te vi com o Potter hoje, na biblioteca.

-Ah, eu estava apenas entregando um ovo para ele, que minha mãe mandou. Não foi nada demais.

-É, sua mãe manda ovos de páscoa para ele. - Draco riu, mas era um risada fria, sem alegria.- E ele passa as férias na sua casa, não é? Você me contou.

-Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, e tem tios horríveis! É claro que ele passa as férias na minha casa.

-E você fica feliz com isso, não fica?- Draco a acusou.

-Ele é meu amigo, Draco.- Gina respondeu friamente.

-Mas, você queria que ele fosse mais, não é? Você gosta dele, sua família o adora, seu irmão é até o escudeiro dele! E tudo ficou mais perfeito ainda, agora que ele terminou o namoro com a Chang!

-Você esta sendo ridículo e infantil, Draco.- ela falou, com as mãos nos quadris. Mal sinal.

-Pois o ridículo e infantil vai dizer apenas uma coisa: tchau!- e forçou um ovo de páscoa enorme na mão dela, sumindo no corredor.

Gina olhou para o ovo de chocolate que ganhara, furiosa e magoada. E virando de costas saiu para o outro lado. Se quisesse falar com ela de novo, ele que pedisse desculpas. Passou o dia desconcentrada, errando feitiços nas aulas, e não ouvindo o que as pessoas diziam a sua volta. E quando anoiteceu, tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha. Por isso, foi até a árvore na beira do lado, onde ela e Draco costumavam se encontrar, longe da vista de todos.

Estava ali fazia algum tempo, comendo o chocolate que Draco lhe dera, e que era uma delícia, quando ele apareceu.

-Achei que você estivesse por aqui.- ele falou.

-É por isso que vim. - ela murmurou triste.- Sabia que você iria me encontrar.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, sem encara-la.

-Gina, eu...

-Você me magoou muito. Não precisávamos ter brigado, foi uma coisa tão estúpida!

-Me desculpe, eu... eu sou um idiota, essa é a verdade. Eu sou um idiota que nunca se sentiu assim antes, e que está confuso e com medo. Tenho medo de ficar mais fraco, por causa do que sinto, tenho medo que descubram sobre nós, e ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo que algo aconteça com você, que se machuque por minha causa, medo de que não possamos mais ficar juntos! Isso é tudo muito contraditório, e confuso. Por que, afinal, as garotas gostam de se sentir assim? Não que seja ruim, mas é muito estranho, sabe?

Gina sorriu, mesmo que ele não falasse exatamente, ela sabia que ele queria dizer que a amava, e por isso brigava com ela.

-Nós gostamos, porque assim ouvimos declarações como essa. E ganhamos muitos beijos, também.

E ela o beijou.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Tudo acabou bem, a gente se entendeu.- Draco falou, enquanto saíam no sol de Roma, que já estava abaixando.

-É, mas nós brigamos primeiro.- ela sorriu.

-Erros passados.- ele fez uma imitação dela.

-Essa era para ser eu?- ela perguntou escandalisada.- Eu não falo assim.

-Pobrezinha.- Draco sorriu, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

-Eu não falo!- ela insistiu, então pareceu em dúvida.- Ou falo?

-Digamos que não na maior parte do tempo. Agora, você reparou como a gente se beijava com mais freqüencia, naquela época?

-Tinhamos 14 e 15 anos, é claro que beijavamos mais! Namoro era o que havia de mais importante. Todo mundo só pensava nisso!- ela riu marota

**Maio de 1996, Castelo de Hogwarts **

-Miguel terminou comigo.- Draco ouviu Gina cochichar em seu ouvido, ela tinha mania de fazer isso.

-O quê?

-Ele é um péssimo perdedor, acredita que ele brigou comigo só porque eu ganhei a Taça de Quadribol para a Grifinória? O que ele esperava que eu fizesse? Roubasse discretamente para a Corvinal, na frente do estádio inteiro, só porque ele me beija de vez em quando?

-É, eu assisti ao jogo, sabia?- Draco falou sério.

-Oh, não. Você não vai brigar comigo também, vai? É só uma Taça idiota, Draco!

-Eu te disse que era perigoso! Mas, você insistiu em jogar! O que foi sorte.- ele sorriu.- Apesar de ter quase me matado do coração umas vinte vezes, você estava brilhante.

Ela sorriu também, o abraçando com força. Ali estava alguém que realmente se importava com ela, e não com um jogo estúpido ou com uma Taça. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, feliz. Apesar de toda a preocupação, apesar de ter que fingir vaiar, quando o que ele mais queria era torcer por ela, valera a pena. Ela estava tão feliz porque ganhara a Taça, que quadribol não parecia ter a menor importância. Ele perderia a Taça quantas vezes fosse preciso só para vê-la sorrir assim.

-Só que agora temos um problema, Draco.- ela o soltou.

-Qual?

-Precisamos encontrar outro idiota, para fingir que estou namorando.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Para onde vamos agora?- ela perguntou.

-Para o hotel tomar um banho, porque ainda falta a segunda parte da minha surpresa.

-A que você preparou de manhã?- ela perguntou animada.

-Te fiz pensar nisso o dia inteiro, hein? Sardenta curiosa.- ele riu, e apertou carinhosamente a bochecha dela.

**XXX**

Eles chegaram ao hotel, as flores no quarto continuavam iguais, como se não sofressem nada com o calor. Draco foi o primeiro a entrar no banho, e não respondeu a nenhuma outra pergunta de Gina, embora ela o tivesse interrogado o caminho inteiro. Era o melhor aniversário que ela já tivera. Ela logo entrou no banho, cantando em plenos pulmões, enquanto lavava a cabeça. Draco devia mesmo estar preocupado em ser gentil, pois não fora reclamar nenhuma vez.

-Como você não foi reclamar?- ela perguntou, entrando no quarto e enxugando os cabelos. Mas, ficou muda no instante seguinte. Em cima da cama, estava o vestido mais bonito que ela já vira.- O quê?

-Eu tomei a liberdade de checar suas roupas,- Draco respondeu.- já que já tomei outras liberdades também. E vi que você não tinha nenhum vestido de gala. Na verdade, não havia vestido nenhum no armário.

-Eu vim pra cá, para te caçar, não para ir em festas.

-Bem, como você pareceu mudar de planos, precisava de um vestido novo. E sapatos, e umas jóias também.

-O quê, jóias?

-Nada demais, apenas brincos. Está tudo na caixa na mesa de cabeceira.

-Mas ... você... não devia ter feito isso.

-Eu sei que não.- ele a beijou na testa. - Mas, já estava feito desde de manhã. Além do mais, vai precisar de tudo isso para irmos aonde quero te levar, como presente de aniversário.

-E onde é isso?

-Você vai ver.- ele sorriu, mais misterioso, e foi só então que ela viu que ele estava vestindo um smoking trouxa. Ele devia realmente ter grandes planos.

Gina ergueu a barra do vestido dourado de seda, que ganhara de Draco. Ele era longo, um pouco rodado, de um ombro só, onde um grande e elegante broche de pequenas esmeradas, combinando com seu brinco. Na cintura, havia um pedaço de pano preto, que dava duas voltas e amarrava atrás.

-Como você acertou exatamente o vestido e o meu tamanho?- ela cochicou, enquanto entravam no Teatro de Ópera em Roma.

-Eu pedi ajuda a vendedora.- ele explicou simples.

Gina prendia a respiração, Draco havia se superado. O teatro era maravilhoso, um prédio gigante, todo iluminado. Pessoas nas roupas mais caras e elegantes que ela já havia visto, passavam a sua volta, usando colares com pedras tão grandes, que comprariam sua casa e a de todas as pessoas de sua família. Ela olhou Draco, mas ele parecia alheio a tudo aquilo, olhando com indiferença, parecendo mais rico e mais importante do que todas aqueles pessoas. Foi quando ela se lembrou que ele propavelmente era, mais rico e mais importante que muita gente ali. Pelo menos mais que ela, tinha certeza. Aquele lugar que tanto a deslumbrava, era o mundo no qual ele nascera.

-O que foi, não gostou daqui?- ele perguntou preocupado, enquanto se sentavam em um balção, ao lado do palco. Ele era todo dourado, com cadeiras estofadas de veludo vermelho, um lugar lindo. As paredes esculpidas e pintadas, o teto todo trabalhadom como os grandes castelos e museus que ela havia visitado.

-Não é nada... é só que... - ela mordeu o lábio, não queria ficar mais humilhada do que já se sentia.

-Não se preocupe. - ele sorriu.- Eu também me sinto pouco à vontade perto desses pavões.- ele respondeu, apontando com a cabeça as pessoas a sua volta.- Apenas faça cara de nojo, bem arrogante, que eles irão considera-la do clube.

Ela riu mais feliz e tranqüila. Só ele para faze-la se sentir assim, ela tinha muita sorte por tê-lo ali.

-O que vamos assitir hoje, querido?- ela brincou, bancando a madame.

-Não é para exagerar, Gina. Me deu até arrepios. Tome, peguei o papel do espetáculo para você.- e ele lhe estendeu um pequeno caderno, com capa de veludo e com uma fita de cetim para servir de marcador.

Ela o recebeu e começou a ler. Ele a havia convidado para assistir ao Lago dos Cisnes! Ela já ouvira falar tanto naquele balé! E assisti-lo, especialmente em Roma, em um teatro como aquele, ao lado de Draco! Ela não podia desejar mais nada. De repente, começou a dar risadinhas, que tentava esconder inutilmente.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou, ergundo os olhos do próprio folheto.

-Eu tinha me esquecido que você fazia isso.- ela disse risonha.

-Isso o que?

-Barulhinhos, quando lê algo, muito concentrado. É como se cantarolasse.

-Eu não faço barulinhos!- ele gritou, indignado.

-Faz sim, não adianta negar. E é adorável, além de engraçado!

-Você deve estar confusa, por que eu não sou engraçado, e muito menos adorável!- ele repondeu de mau-humor.- Eu só fiz barulho dessa vez.

-Tudo bem, Draco. Pode falar para mim, afinal, eu canto no chuvero.

-Sabe, talvez eu tenha reparado nisso. - ele disse com ironia- Quando mesmo? Ah, sim! Hoje de tarde, enquanto você assassinava a música.

-Draco, você não tem jeito.- ela riu, segurando na mão dele e lembrando-se de algo. Mas não comentou nada, ela já havia pego no pé dele o suficiente.

**Junho de 1996, Jardins de Hogwarts **

Gina tentava se concentrar nos estudos para as provas, mas estudar ao lado de Draco não era nada fácil. Eles estavam sentados havia meia- hora, embaixo da árvore, e atrás de uns arburtos, e ela não havia passado da primeira página. Ela queria estudar, mas nunca ficara tão consciente da presença dele ali, e de como ele era charmoso, e tinha uma boca tão... ah, ela não podia pensar nisso! Tinha que estudar, e ele precisava se concentrar para fazer N.O.M.´s o suficiente. De repente, começou a ouvir alguém cantar uma canção bem baixinho, e para sua surpresa viu que era Draco. Ela sorriu, ele cantarolava enquanto estudava.

-Que foi?- ele perguntou, erguendo os olhos do livro, e a encarando.

-Ah!- Gina engasgou, não queria dizer a ele que notara aquilo. Manias nunca são boas de serem comentadas.- Você pode me ajudar aqui, em Poções? Não consigo me lembrar da fórmula para a poção do morto vivo.

-Essa é fácil. - ele sorriu, pegando o livro das mãos dela, se aproximando. Seus joelhos se encostaram e Gina corou, como sempre fazia quando ele a tocava. Mas, ele mal parecia notar seu joelho contra o dela.

**Roma, atualmente **

Draco percebeu que estava mesmo cantarolando, enquanto estava lendo. Odiava aquela mania! Tentou se controlar, pensando quando Gina havia notado aquilo pela primeira vez. Não podia ter sido em Roma, senão ela não teria se esquecido do fato. Tinha que ter sido no seu quarto ou quinto ano. No quinto provavelmente, quando eles passaram mais tempo juntos. E com isso, uma lembrança veio mais forte e clara que qualquer outra.

**Junho de 1996, Jardins de Hogwarts **

-Ah!- Gina falou.- Você pode me ajudar aqui, em Poções? Não consigo me lembrar da fórmula para a poção do morto-vivo.

-Essa é fácil. - ele sorriu feliz por ela ter pedido ajuda em uma poção que ele sabia de cor. Quando ele sentou-se mais perto dela, para explicar, seus joelhos se encostaram, e ele sentiu seu estômago gelar. Por que estava nervoso afinal? Eles sempre se tocavam! Não precisava ficar nervoso toda vez que aquilo acontecia. Mas, ele ficava, seu coração sempre disparado. Ele tentou controlar a voz.- Aqui, Gina. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se lembrar da Grifinória.

-Da Grifinória? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, de uma forma muito charmosa. Ele engoliu em seco.

-É! - praticamente gritou, desviando a atenção do rosto dela para o livro, não queria que ela notasse o que estava sentindo. Já que provavelmente não sentia o mesmo, parecia tão indiferente, corada de sol.- Olhe. Junte cérebro de sapo, com quatro braços de rato, suco de lesma e dois dentes de cobra. E no fim, deixe ferver por dez minutos, dando uma volta no sentido anti-horário, a cada cinco no sentido horário. E pronto!

-E a Grifinória nisso tudo?

-Não é óbvio? O cérebro de sapo é o Longbotton, os quatro braços de rato são as pernas e os braços do seu irmão, o suco de lesma é o Potter, e os dois dentes de cobra a Granger.

-Dá para me ensinar poções sem ofender a minha família e amigos?- ela perguntou, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não estava brava. Na realidade, parecia até tentar segurar a risada.

-Funcionou para mim.- ele respondeu, devolvendo o livro para ela. Tentando prestar atenção no seu livro, afinal, já estavam ali à meia hora e tudo o que prestara atenção fora nela, exceto nos últimos cinco minutos, quando finalmente se concentrara, antes de ser interrompido.

**Roma, atualmente **

A cortina vermelha começou a se abrir, e Gina sorriu ao sentir Draco segurar sua mão. Se ele soubesse como a tinha ajudado naquele dia. Na sua prova de poções havia caído a poção do sono, e ela acertara, pensando na Grifinória. Aquele negócio realmente funcionava. Os bailarinos entraram e uma música linda começou a tocar, sua atenção toda se voltou para o palco.

Por isso ela não viu Draco bocejar. Ele detestava balé, mas a havia levado porque achara que ela gostaria. "E pelo jeito gosta." ele sorriu, vendo-a concentrada. Bem, era aniversário dela, e ele teria que agüntar até o fim. Ela lhe dera um aniversário maravilhoso, uma vez, e agora era a vez dele.

**Junho de 1996, Sala Precisa **

-Por que me trouxe aqui? - ele perguntou.

-Feliz aniversário!- ela gritou, tirando a venda dos olhos dele. Ele olhou em volta e mal pode acreditar. Havia uma festa de aniversário inteira ali, com comida, música e até balões com o nome dele, e desejando Parabéns e Felicidades.

Ela sorriu alegre, o abraçando com força. Ele recebeu o abraço, olhando em volta feliz, mesmo que não gostasse de festas. Ele não estava acostumado com tanta demonstração de carinho, e vindo dela, era sempre melhor.

-Não achei que fosse se lembrar.- ele confessou.

-Como assim?- ela pareceu indignada.- Estou planejando isso à semanas!

E ela tirou de dentro da mochila um muffin enorme, e pôs uma vela em cima, acendendo-a com a varinha. E com isso, começou a cantar 'parabéns a você', numa voz desafinada, mas nem por isso menos adorável. Ele sorriu, corando ao ver a animação dela. Ela parecia mais feliz com o aniversário dele, do que ele mesmo.

-Faça um pedido!- ela disse feliz, lhe estendendo o muffin gigante.

Ele soprou a vela, mas não pediu nada. Tudo o que poderia desejar já estava ali.

-Hora do presente!- ela sorriu ainda mais, lhe entregando um embrulho.- Espero que goste!

Ele desfez o papel e abriu uma caixa. Seu coração acelerou.

-Uau, Gina! - ele disse feliz. Eram luvas de apanhador! Ele estava doido por luvas novas, e tudo o que ganhara aquele ano fora relógios de ouro e coisas caras, do gênero. Gina fora a única que parecia se importar mais com o gosto dele, do que com o valor do presente.

-Gostou?- ela perguntou, com medo.- Eu sei que não é muito, e eu tentei comprar algo que você não tivesse, mas você parece ter tudo!

-Não luvas de quadribol. Pelo menos não até agora. Você tem que entender, Gina, que eles não ligam muito para o que eu gosto. Dão presentes caros em quantidade, para compensar o trabalho de procurar algo que eu gosto.

-Pobre garoto rico.- ela rolou os olhos, sorrindo.

-Você é a melhor, Gina. - ele sorriu beijando-a.- Esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

E ele viu imediatamente os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, antes que ela o abraçasse novamente.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Draco.- Gina cochichou.- Já estamos no intervalo.

-Hum?- ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos.

-Você estava dormindo? -ela perguntou indignada. Como ele podia dormir durante uma coisa tão maravilhosa?!

-Claro que não.- ele disfarçou, abrindo bem os olhos.

-Bem, - ela continuou, ainda desconfiada.- eu não estou entendo bem a história, eles apenas fala em italiano!

-Essa é a idéia, já que estamos na Itália.

-Me ajuda com a tradução?

-Está bem.- ele suspirou, agradecendo que conhecesse a história. Sua mãe o levara para assistir esse espetáculo, quando tinha 10 anos. Naquela época, as pernas das bailarinas ainda eram um grande mistério para ele, por isso se mativera bem acordado. -Ela conta a história de um príncipe que precisava encontrar uma noiva. Um dia, enquanto caçava cisnes ele viu um deles se transformar em uma linda moça. Ele então descobriu que ela era uma princesa, que fora enfeitiçada, e que seria eternamente um cisne, todas as noite, até que um jovem virgem jurasse eterna fidelidade a ela, e casasse com ela. Pobre criatura, eu ficaria sem esperanças se fosse ela.

-E aí, o que aconteceu?- Gina perguntou impaciente.

-Só que se o cara a traísse, ela permaneceria um cisne para sempre. Então o feiticeiro aparece, o príncipe quer mata-lo, mas não pode, senão a princesa morre também. Aqueles rolos inúteis de histórias de amor. O feiticeiro some, o sol nasce e a princesa vira cisne, e o príncipe, apaixonado, vai embora desesperado. Foi onde parou, não é?

-Me diga você, não estava mesmo dormindo?- ela sorriu.

-Talvez eu tenha fechado meus olhos por dois segundos, mas isso não é um crime, ou agora é?

-Acalme-se, nervosinho.- ela sorriu, dando palmadinhas no braço dele. Ele era sempre mal-humorado quando acabava de acordar.- Vamos beber alguma coisa.

Eles foram até um dos bares do Teatro. O lugar era maravilhoso, os olhos de Gina não sabiam o que olhar primeiro, Draco a seu lado, de braços dados com ela, foi direto para o bar. Lá ele pediu duas bebidas, e olhou para ela. Gina estava exatamente do jeito que ele queria, deslumbrada e feliz.

-O que você pediu, Draco?- ela perguntou curiosa.

-Água.- ele deu de ombros, quando o barman os serviu.- Sou muito fraco para bebidas.

-Está gostando do espetáculo? - ela o provocou.

-Não é de todo ruim.

-É maravilhoso.

-Que bom, já que é seu presente de aniversário.

-Um deles.- ela comentou.- Você me deu muita coisa, Draco. Não devia.

-O dinheiro é meu, e eu faço o que quiser com ele. Não se preocupe.

-Eu me sinto uma interesseira.- ela reclamou.

-Como você não me pediu nada, não pode se considerar uma.

-É claro que não pedi! Você faz todas as minhas vontades antes mesmo que eu peça.- ela brincou.

Ele sorriu, encarando o copo de água, e brincando com o gelo.

-O que foi?- ela perguntou.- Eu estava só brincando.

-Sei disso, é que me lembrei de uma coisa. Uma coisa que aconteceu a muito tempo. Sobre eu fazer o que você quer, sem que você precise pedir. É quase como se eu pudesse saber o que você está pensando.

**Junho de 1996, Sala da Diretora Umbridge **

Draco ouviu os passos de Umbridge, Potter e Granger se afastando, e desaparecerem ao longe. Ele olhou para Gina, presa por uma sonserina, mas apenas por um segundo. Precisava ajuda-la! Ela seria expulsa, sua varinha quebrada e jamais se tornaria uma bruxa. Lembrou dos esforços da ruiva nos deveres, e em como ela precisava da varinha agora que o Lord das Trevas estava de volta. Irresistivelmente olhou-a uma segunda vez, mas dessa vez seus olhos se encontraram. Ela não parecia assustada, embora continuasse a tentar chutar a sonserina que a segurava. Os olhos dela desceram até o bolso da sonserina, perto de onde sua mão estava.

Draco viu a varinha dela ali, precionada contra o corpo da sonserina e o braço da ruiva. Com um choque percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer. Era uma tremenda estupidez! Virou, porém, para a janela e fazendo cara de espanto gritou, aplicando o truque mais velho que existia:

-Oh, merda! - ele apontou para fora da janela, para os jardins.

Os sonserinos se viraram imediatamente para ele, assustados. Era a deixa que Gina esperava. Com um impulso pegou sua varinha a apontou-a para a sonserina que a segurava.

-Estupefaça!- gritou.

A menina caiu no chão, e os outros sonserinos, confusos, afrouxaram seus apertos, e Rony, Neville e Luna foram capazes de se soltar e pegar suas varinhas. Nos segundos seguintes, eles duelaram e enfeitiçaram seus seqüestradores. Gina se virou para Draco, que estava mais afastado da luta. Ela parou sem saber o que fazer, a varinha em posição.

-Faça alguma coisa!- ele disse para ela, apenas mexendo os lábios. Se eles não se atacassem pareceria suspeito, e apesar disso, ele jamais poderia ataca-la. De qualquer forma, teria que perder a luta, se quisesse que Gina se salvasse.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Gina, nervosa, lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe ocorreu. Draco sentiu algo crescer em seu rosto, como várias asinhas de morcego, e viu o olhar assustado da menina.

-O que foi isso?- ele perguntou indignado, era para ela tê-lo estuporado de uma vez, e não o azarado.

-Desculpe.- Gina disse, mexendo os lábios, e erguendo a varinha novamente.

Mas, ela não precisou usa-la. Nesse momento Rony se virou e antes que Gina pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o ruivo o fez por ela. Draco viu tudo ficar escuro, quando o ruivo o estuporou. A última coisa que viu foi Gina, olhando-o com tristeza e preocupação.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Tem ainda uma coisa que não entendo.- Gina comentou, quando voltaram a seus lugares no balcão.

-O quê?

-Nesse dia, quando você me ajudou a escapar da Umbridge, antes dela sair, eles mencionaram uma arma que o Prof. Dumbledore supostamente estava fazendo, com nossa ajuda. Nessa hora, seus olhos brilharam. Por quê?

-Ah, isso.- ele sacudiu a cabeça.- É que eu de repente 'descubro' que Dumbledore e vocês estavam desenvolvendo uma arma capaz de derrotar o Ministério, e se isso acontecesse, o governo bruxo seria controlado por pessoas poderosas, que saberiam o que acontecia de verdade, o que daria uma melhor chance à população bruxa, e aumentava as chances de derrota do Lord das Trevas.

-E o que tem tudo isso?

-E o que tem é que se o Lord das Trevas fosse mesmo derrotado, você estaria em segurança, eu não precisaria me tornar um Comensal da Morte, um fantoche que apenas obedece ordens, e haveria a mínima chance de nós podermos ficar juntos, no futuro. É claro que meus olhos brilharam, eu tinha esperanças que tudo isso acontecesse no final.

-Você estava pensando em mim? Em nós?

-Achou que eu estava pensando em quê? Controlar o Ministério da Magia?

-É, algo assim. - ela respondeu baixinho, envergonhada por ter pensado isso dele.

-Não, dá muito trabalho cuidar de toda a população bruxa inglesa. Prefiro fazer outra coisa e ter mais tempo livre. - ele respodeu.

-Mas, se você queria ficar com a suposta 'arma' do Dumbledore, por que pediu a Umbridge que levasse alguns sonserinos com ela?

-Não é óbvio?- ele perguntou, e ela sacudiu a cabeça confusa, ele sorriu.- A minha prioridade era te tirar de lá, inteira de preferência. Quanto menos sonserinos, mais seguro seria.

Ela o olhou atentamente um momento, então sorriu abaixando e sacudindo a cabeça:

-Obrigada.- ela murmurou.

-Pelo quê?- ele perguntou confuso.

-Por ter me ajudado.

-O que você esperava que eu fizesse, te largasse lá?- ele perguntou indignado.- Que tipo de namorado eu seria se fizesse isso?

E eles não puderem conversar mais nada, o balé havia recomeçado, a orquestra tocando maravilhosamente, e as bailarianas entrando no palco. Gina foi para frente tentando ver melhor, Draco se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços, tentando tirar um cochilo.

O resto do balé era fácil de entender. O príncipe dá uma festa no Castelo, recusando todas as moças, apenas pensando em sua amada Odette. Mas, por causa da semelhança entre sua amada e uma convidada, ele cai na besteira de jurar seu amor e sua fidelidade por outra, que não Odette. No fim era apenas um plano malvado do feiticeiro, que enfeitiçara Odette, para separar os dois apaixonados. O Príncipe sai da festa, atrás de sua amada. Ele encontra Odette e implora seu perdão. O feiticeiro aparece e ela diz ao príncipe que irá se matar, pois não quer permanecer um cisne para sempre. E o príncipe decide morrer junto com ela, acabando com o poder do feiticeiro. E os apaixonados se jogam no lago.

Gina tinha os olhos fixos no balé, deles escorriam lágrimas sobre a pele delicada e sardenta, enquanto via o cisne e o príncipe, morrerem lentamente. Draco abriu os olhos, como se pudesse sentir a trsitesa dela. Ela sempre se fazia de forte e decidida, e ele quase sempre se sentia um inútil. Mas, ali, naquele momento, apenas queria portege-la de tudo. 'Mas, eu não posso.' ele pensou tristemente 'Temos apenas mais dois dias juntos, e ela vai voltar para perto do Potter, onde estará mais segura. Queria tanto que não fosse assim' ele suspirou.

Gina sentiu braços a envolverem carinhosamente, pelas costas, era tudo o que ela precisava! Ela sorriu, conhecia-o bem demais, para saber que aquela era a maneira dele dizer que a amava.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou ao ver as lágrimas dela.

-Eles tiveram que morrer para ficarem juntos.- ela respondeu, rouca, apertando o braço dele, como se fossem tira-lo dela, a qualquer instante.

-Não precisa chorar por causa disso. É só um balé estúpido.

-Não é por isso. - ela respondeu se virando, e olhando nos olhos dele.- É que eu tenho medo que seja assim para nós também.

Ele não respondeu, seu estômago gelando. E a abraçou com força, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ela continuava a chorar baixinho.

XXX

Eles voltaram para o hotel logo depois, cada um pensando em uma coisa. Não haviam falado muito desde o término do espetáculo, apenas seguravam a mão um do outro, o tempo todo. Gina já estava deitada na cama, quando Draco falou pela primeira vez, logo após sair do banho.

-Desculpe, deveria ter escolhido um balé melhor.

-Mas, eu adorei aquele!Foi lindo! É só que ando meio emotiva. - ela falou, sem acrescentar que era por causa dele que estava daquele jeito, ele sempre mexera muito com os sentimentos dela.

-Eu sempre acabo te fazendo chorar, de uma maneira ou outra.- ele lamentou.- Talvez seja certo não ficarmos juntos.

A luz do abajur se acendeu de repente, quase o cegando.

-Nunca!- ela exclamou furiosa, ajoelhando na cama e apontando um dedo para ele.- Nunca fale isso de novo, Draco!

-Mas, eu sempre acabo te magoando, mesmo quando não quero! - ela exclamou, se sentando na cama também- Não se lembra, aquela vez, no fim do meu quinto ano?

-Draco, nós não precisamos falar nisso.- ela disse, o assunto que ela evitara pensar desde que o reencontrara, vindo à tona.

-Mas, é verdade, você sabe que é.- ele insistiu.

E mesmo não querendo, mesmo se esforçando para deixar aquele assunto no canto mais escuro da memória, eles se lembraram. Se lembraram de sua pior memória juntos, como se houvesse acontecido naquela mesma tarde.

**Junho de 1996, Sala Precisa **

Ela entrou na sala, ele esperava por ela em frente a uma janela, as mãos nos bolsos. Ela ia correr para ele e abraça-lo, como sempre fazia. Especialmente agora, depois de ter passado por tudo aquilo no Ministério, precisava dele, chorar no seu ombro, ouvindo-o dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, algo a impediu. Algo estava errado.

-Draco.- ela chamou.

Ele se virou lentamente e a olhou, sem sorrir, as mãos ainda nos bolsos. Ela ficou parada sem entender. Ele parecia bravo com ela.

-O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou.

-Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu!- ele explodiu, furioso.- Você traiu minha confiança, me traiu!

-Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou surpresa.

-Ontem à noite, no Ministério da Magia. Por acaso você sabe quem ajudou a mandar para Azkaban? Para os dementadores?

-Os Comensais da Morte.- ela respondeu assustada pela reaçõa furiosa e violenta dele, ainda sem entender.

-O meu pai! O meu nome! Agora toda a minha família está nos jornais, como seguidora de Você-Sabe-Quem! Ninguém mais vai querer fazer negócio conosco, estamos acabados, desonrados, provavelmente vamos falir também! E por sua culpa! - ele parou para respirar, satisfeito de ver lágrimas nos olhos dela, queria que ela sofresse o mesmo que ele. - Você no seu pequeno mundinho de bondade e honra, pensou no que fez para mim? Ao ajudar a prender meu pai? No que aconteceria comigo? Provavelmente não, e se pensou, então é pior. Por que não fez nada para impedir!

-Draco, eu estava desacordada no chão...- ela encontrou voz, tamanha a injustiça do que ele dizia. Se ela pensara nele? Todo o tempo, no quanto queria salva-lo, tira-lo daquela vida de Comensal da Morte.

-Mas, você ajudou o Potter, não? Foi com ele até Londres!

-Eu fiz o que achei que era certo.- ela falou séria, parando de chorar.

-Certo para quem? Para você? Para o perfeito Potter? Para o mundo? E para mim?

-Eu não tinha como saber que o seu pai estava lá. Eu só fui ajudar a salvar o Sirius.

-E por que não foi embora, depois que descobriu que ele não estava lá?

-Eu tentei! Mas, nos ameaçaram. Me ameaçaram! O seu querido papai junto com sua adorável tia Belatrix, queriam me torturar. Eles nos seguiram, me machucaram, machuram meu irmão, Hermione, o Neville, a Tonks, e até mataram o Sirius!- ela parou, os soluços a impedindo de continuar. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, esperando. Mas, ele não veio abraça-la, apenas a olhava com raiva.

-Mesmo assim você não fez nada para evitar a prisão do meu pai. Você só fez o que achou que era certo para você! Tão agoísta. Não pensou em mim...

-Eu pensei!- ela gritou, o interrompendo- Pensei o tempo todo!

-Se tivesse pensado teria feito alguma coisa! Eu que te ajudei várias vezes, esse ano, mesmo que fosse contra meus princípios, meus interesses. Você tem noção do quanto me arrisquei por você? Eu podia ter sido descoberto te ajudando ontem. Eu nunca pedi para você me ajudar de volta, nunca! Mas, você podia ter ajudado a não prender meu pai!

-O seu pai é tão importante para você? O seu nome e sua honra são tão importantes assim? O seu Lorde é tão importante?! - ela levantou os olhos, o encarando.

-O que você acha?- ele respondeu friamente.

E aquilo foi o que a assustou mais. Ele nunca fora assim. Ela nunca pensou que ele podia ser assim para ela, tão assustador. Ela nunca achou que poderia sentir medo dele, como estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Então, você não é quem eu pensei que você fosse.- ela gritou, vermelha de raiva, lágrimas rolando de seus olhos, sem parar.- Como eu fui estúpida! Mais um Weasley, imbecil! Eu achei que você ainda tinha esperanças, Malfoy. Estou vendo que me enganei.- e ela saiu correndo, tentando enxugar o rosto.

Draco ficou paralisado. Embora ainda estivesse furioso com ela, a última coisa que ela falara doera, e doera muito.

Gina correu para o banheiro feminino mais próximo, chorando conpulsivamente. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando abafar o choro. Mas, não conseguia. Doía muito! Ela nunca sentira tanta dor na vida, e o pior era que doía por dentro, uma dor que chegava a ser físca. Não era como qualquer outra briga, em que eles ficavam bravos e diziam o que queriam e o que não queriam. Era o fim. Não havia mais o choro de raiva pelas diferenças, ou a tristesa pelo que poderia ter sido. Nada poderia ter sido, tudo nos últimos meses fora uma mentira. Apenas isso, uma mentira. Eles nunca iriam ser, porque nunca foram. O amor que ela achou que ele sentia por ela, ia até onde o pai dele chegava. O pai dele, o nome Malfoy, e toda a maldade envolvida, foram maiores que o esforço dela de mostrar a ele um outro lado, o caminho do certo.

Mentira, tudo fora mentira. E ela fora a mais idiota, porque o amara de verdade, do jeito em que contara, mais do que tudo, mais do que ela mesma e aquela guerra. Ela o amara de verdade, enquanto para ele fora apenas um jogo. E isso fazia doer mais, fazendo-a chorar muito, muito mais.

**Roma, atualmente **

-Quando você brigou comigo, daquela maneira,- ele disse- eu fiquei assustado. Não imaginei que falaríamos tudo aquilo, ou que terminaríamos para sempre. Eu estava bravo, furioso na verdade, e com muito ciúmes, mas isso não significava que eu quisesse acabar com tudo.

-Você estava com ciúmes? - ela perguntou surpresa- De quem?

-Potter. Você deixou tudo para trás, foi com ele pra Londres, sem nem me avisar. Fiquei morrendo de preocupação, então soube que meu pai fora preso em Azkaban, acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte, e que você e o Potter estavam envolvidos.

-Você achou que eu me importava mais com o Harry, do que com você? Foi por isso que brigou comigo?

-Você foi atrás dele, todas as vezes que ele precisou.

-Porque ele era meu amigo, e o melhor amigo do meu irmão!

-Mas, você gostava dele. Como eu ia saber que era só isso? Achava que você talvez gostasse de mim, mas que se tivesse que escolher, deixaria tudo, por ele.

-É claro que não, Draco. Eu dizia, não se lembra, toda vez que tínhamos que nos separar, que eu ia, mas sempre voltava para você.

-Então, você disse aquilo que mais doeu. Você disse 'Eu achei que você ainda tinha esperanças, Malfoy. Estou vendo que me enganei'. Você era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava, para quem contava tudo, a única que realmente me conhecia. Então, depois de todos os meus esforços, a única pessoa que me apoiava e me aceitava como eu era, disse que havia se enganado. E eu voltei ao que era, o que foi péssimo. Por isso me tornei um Comensal da Morte no ano seguinte, porque era tudo o que eu podia me tornar. Se eu só podia ser ruim, seria ruim de verdade. E isso, teoricamente, me ajudaria a te esquecer.

-Eu te procurei, esperando encontrar alguém em quem pudesse me apoiar, alguém para me abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Então, você começou a gritar comigo. E eu fiquei perdida.

-Mas, eu gritei porque estava com medo, porque tudo iria mudar.

-Eu também estava com medo. Então, te perguntei quem era mais importante e você não respondeu.

-Eu não respondi, porque estava bravo com você, e não queria admitir que você era o que realmente importava. Meu orgulho não deixava. Achei que depois de tudo o que fiz por você, de todas as vezes que tentei provar o que sentia, você já saberia disso.

-Mas, eu não sabia. Achei que outro lado era mais importante para você, e que você não respondera por dó de mim, ou coisa assim. A única explicação que eu tinha, para aquela briga, foi a que eu tinha atrapalhado os Comensais da Morte, era o único motivo que consegui pensar. Como eu ia saber que era medo e principalmente ciúmes do Harry? Não foi fácil para mim, eu também mudei depois daquela noite. Decidi deixar de ser aquela Gina ingênua e boazinha. Comecei a arranjar brigas com todo mundo, principalmente Zacarias Smith, e o meu irmão. Eu desafiava as pessoas, e era até cruel algumas vezes. Tudo por medo de deixa-las se aproximar demais. Pobre Dino, ele sofreu muito com isso. Mas, tudo o que eu queria era deixar para trás aquela menina ridícula, que eu achava que fora enganada, por quem se apaixonara.

-As coisas parecem fazer mais sentido agora.- ele disse tristemente.- Talvez devessemos ter tido essa conversa antes.

-Não lamente o passado, Draco. Ele não pode ser mudado.

-Mas, tem uma coisa que pode.

-O quê?

-Esse assunto. Agora que entendemos o lado um do outro, naquela noite, por que não deixamos tudo para trás? Esquemos de uma vez?

-É uma ótima idéia, Draco.- ela sorriu e o beijou.- Obrigada por estar aqui.

**N/A**- Desculpem a demora! Eu estou _realmentre_ atrasada, mas é que o vestibular está me deixando louca! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Ele sempre me deixa confusa. Afinal, quem estava certo o Draco ou a Gina? Estou só esperando passar a Fuvest para me concentrar no sétimo livro. Hum, já tenho algumas idéia para ele e... tcham, tcham, tcham... a continuação. Sim, porque vai ter continuação essa fic. Quem já terminou de ler o sétimo livro até a última página deve imaginar o porquê. Tudo tem um porquê obscuro em Harry Potter, para mim. Espero que me perdoem pelo atraso! Obrigada à todos os comentários! Espero vê-los em breve! Muita pressa! Beijos, Mary Campbol


	10. If Tommorrow Never Comes Parte I

Capítulo 9

**If tommorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her? **

**(Parte I)**

(Se amanhã nunca vier, ela saberá o quanto a amei?)

**N/A**- Peço desculpas pelos diálogos inexatos, eu li o quinto e o sexto livros em inglês, por isso o que está na fic foi o que eu traduzi. Procurei traduzir as exatas palavras de J.K.Rowling, por isso não se preocupem. Esse acabou se tornando meu capítulo preferido, e nem sei porque! O sexto é o livro que menos gosto, devido a todo o romance do Harry com a Gina, argh! Sou Draco e Gina até a morte! Beijos e boa leitura!

_And true love waits _(E o verdadeiro amor espera)

_In haunted attics _(Em sótãos assombrados)

_And true love lives _(E o verdadeiro amor vive)

_On lollipops and crisps _(Em pirulitos e batatinhas)

_Just don't leave _(Apenas não vá embora)

_Don't leave _(Não vá embora)

**True Love Waits - Radiohead**

Ele acordou na manhã seguinte com Gina ainda apoiada em seu ombro. Ele sorriu, 'Essa ruiva é impossível mesmo', então lembrou-se da noite anterior, da conversa deles. Era a primeira vez que pensava naquela lembrança, e não se sentia triste. Pena que eles levaram sete anos para se entender. Tanta coisa havia mudado desde aquele tempo, tanta coisa... mas não o que sentia por ela. E delicadamente começou a beija-la, primeiro os olhos, depois o nariz, e por fim a boca e no pescoço.

Gina se espreguiçou com um sorriso, e murmurou algo que Draco não conseguiu entender:

-O quê?- ele riu da voz enrolada dela, de quem acabava de acordar.

-Eu dize... 'Bon djia'.- ela murmurou de novo, bocejando.

-Você já pensou em procurar ajuda, com esses seus problemas para falar?

-Cala boca.- ela riu, dando um tapa nele. Então, se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos e bocejando.- Eu disse 'Bom dia'.

-Agora sim, eu pensei que você tinha me mandado para outro lugar.

-Eu devia mesmo.- ela respondeu.- Você fica brincando comigo, sabe que eu não falo direito quando acordo.

-Só quando acorda?- ele riu, e ela deu outro tapa nele.

-Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, não está não?

-Por que não estaria? - ele deu de ombros, se levantando para tomar um banho.

Gina revirou os olhos, e o seguiu. Ela tentou escovar os dentes, mas logo reparou que estava concentrada demais na figura dele, através do vidro do boxe. O vidro deixava tudo embaçado, mas assim mesmo ela podia ver o contorno dele. Draco era mesmo muito bonito, ela sorriu corando, voltando a atenção para o espelho e tentando domar seus cabelos.

-Sabe, eu te vi logo depois da nossa briga, lá no Beco Diagonal.- ele disse, de dentro do chuveiro.

-É mesmo? - ela disse surpresa, lutando com um nó do cabelo cacheado- E por que eu não vi você?

-Acho que estava distraída.

**Agosto de 1996, Beco Diagonal**

Draco caminhava firme pelo Beco Diagonal, em direção à Travessa do Tranco. Ele tivera sorte, conseguira escapar de sua mãe no último minuto. Não era fácil enganar Narcisa Malfoy, e ela ficaria furiosa com ele por tê-lo feito. Mas, ela não podia esperar muita obediência dele, não mais. Ele já era um Comensal da Morte e maior de idade. Tinha uma missão importante a cumprir, sem sua mãe para atrapalha-lo ou ajuda-lo. Sentiu um leve frio na barriga, ao pensar no que tinha que fazer. Mas, ignorou o fato. Não podia ficar nervoso.

Foi então que seus olhos foram atraídos pela gigantesca e colorida loja a seu lado. Leu o letreiro em cima da porta, e foi como se tivessem derrubado um balde de gelo em seu estômago. _'Gemialidades Weasley'_. Ele tentou por tudo não pensar nela, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos da loja, o aniversário dela havia sido a poucos dias atrás... Quando baixou os olhos do letreiro, sentiu como se atingido por um feitiço. Pela janela, atrás do grande cartaz, estava Gina, que conversava com sua mãe, segurando algo peludo e roxo na mão.

Ela não mudara nada, só parecia menos... viva. Ou ele queria que ela parecesse assim, uma indicação de que sentia falta dele? Observou-a por sobre o ombro, até que ela saiu de seu campo de visão. Draco logo se sentiu um idiota. Não era para continuar pensando nela, muito menos daquele jeito. Ele devia odia-la, assim como ela certamente o odiava.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Você também sentia minha falta.- ela sorriu, pensando em tudo o que poderia ter sido evitado, se eles tivessem conversado antes. Ela pensara ao longo daquele ano, milhares de vezes, em tentar se reconciliar com ele. Mas, lutara contra tal pensamento todas as vezes, achando que não teria chance alguma.

-Você aparecia nas piores horas, para mim.- ele riu, desligando o chuveiro, e pegando a toalha.

-O que quer dizer?

**Setembro de 1996, Trem de Hogwarts**

-Então, Zabini.- falou Draco.- O que Slughorn queria?

-Apenas tentando se familiarizar com as pessoas bem colocadas socialmente. Não que ele tenha conseguido encontrar muitas.

-Quem mais ele convidou?- Draco estava interessado, afinal, sendo quem era, deveria ter sido convidado também.

-McLaggen da Grifinória...

-Oh, sim. O tio dele é grande no Ministério.

-... alguém mais chamado Belby, da Corvinal...

-Não ele, é um idiota!- disse Pansy, mexendo nos cabelos de Draco.

-E Longbotton, Potter e a garota Weasley.- Zabini continuou.

Draco levantou-se de um pulo ao ouvir sobre Gina, mas logo inventou uma desculpa para seu susto.

-Ele convidou o Longbotton?

-Bem, eu assumo que sim, já que o Longbotton estava lá.

-Potter, precioso Potter.- Draco falou ferozmente, pouco prestando atenção em Blaise.- Obviamente ele queria dar uma olhada no Escolhido, mas a garota Weasley!- ele emendou, sem conseguir se controlar. - O que ela tem de tão especial?

Ele perguntou casualmente, mas por dentro estava curioso para saber qual era o interesse de Slughorn por ela.

-Muitos garotos gostam dela.- Pansy respondeu o olhando atentamente. Draco tentou manter a expressão a mais neutra possível, embora uma onda de ciúme passasss por ele.- Até você acha que ela é bonita.- Pansy comentou, e Draco estremeceu.- Não é, Blaise, e nós sabemos o quanto você é difícil para se contentar? - ela continuou, e uma nova onde de ciúme passou por Draco.

-Eu não tocaria em uma pequena e suja traidora de sangue como ela, não importa a aparência que tenha.- Blaise respondeu, para o contentamento de Draco, que satisfeito com a declaração de que Blaise não tentaria nada com Gina em seus encontros com Slughorn, voltou a se deitar no colo de Pansy, para que ela continuasse a mexer em seus cabelos.

Mas, logo seus pensamento se tornaram menos alegres. Ele não podia mais pensar nela, Gina pertencia a um passado que já ficara para trás. Mesmo que seus sentimentos o traíssem, de vez em quando. Mas, ele teria que esquece-la, se quissesse garantir sua sobrevivência, e a de sua família.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Sério que me achavam bonita?- Gina sorriu, observando Draco se vestir.

-Você era bem popular, e sabe disso.- ele respondeu. A verdade, é que ela era linda! Mas, ela não o faria admitir isso tão facilmente.

-Muito obrigada, senhor Dom Juan.- ela riu, preparando-se para sua vez no banho.- Sabia que eu fui parar naquela reunião do Slughorn por sua causa?

-Minha causa?- ele repetiu, confuso.

-Sim, senhor. Um idiota da Lufa-Lufa, Zacarias Smith, veio me perguntar o que acontecera no Ministério da Magia, em Junho. E isso me fez lembrar de você e da nossa briga. Eu não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas o chato insistiu. E eu estava tão aborrecida, que joguei uma azaração nele na hora. E fui pega pelo Slughorn. Eu achei que ia ser suspensa, ou algo assim, mas ele apenas me convidou para o almoço.

-Que cavalheiro.

-Eu estava morrendo de medo de te encontrar lá, quando vi seu amigo Zabini.- Gina comentou, e o estômago de Draco gelou, ao lembrar-se do encontro com Blaise no dia anterior, o qual não contara para Gina.- Sentei perto da janela, no canto mais escondido. Mas, você não apareceu.

-Eu não fui convidado.- ele respondeu, e ela tomou como aborrecimento o tom de voz dele, e não preocupação.- Ele não gostava muito do fato do meu pai ser um Comensal da Morte.

-Imagino que não. Ele podia ser um interesseiro, o Slughorn, mas também não era idiota. Que bem isso faria para a imagem dele?

-Muito ao contrário do que um encontro com o famoso Harry 'Escolhido' Potter.

-Você não tem jeito, Draco.- ela riu, mergulhando a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro, para lavar os cabelos.

Draco não respondeu, olhando o contorno dela. E uma lembrança, que não pensava à muito tempo, surgiu de repente em sua cabeça.

**Setembro de 1996, Trem de Hogwarts**

-_Petrificus Totalus_!- Draco gritou.

Ele viu quando o corpo imóvel caiu no chão da cabine. Sorriu, seu coração acelerado de fúria e divertimento. A seus pés estava Potter, totalmente imobilizado, impossibilitado de mexer um músculo para salvar a própria vida.

-Foi o que eu pensei.- Draco falou para humilha-lo. Potter se achava tão esperto, como se Draco jamais fosse notar o que ele fizera.- Eu ouvi a mala do Goyle bater em você. E eu pensei ter visto alguma coisa passando rápida no ar, quando Zabini entrou, eu suponho que fosse você...

Ele poda sentir sua voz tremendo de raiva. Potter era a causa de tudo. O motivo pelo qual seu pai estava em Azkaban, e ele, Draco, ter a responsabilidade de matar Dumbledore. E principalmente o motivo de Gina tê-lo deixado. Foi atrás de Potter, para ajuda-lo, que ela deixara Draco sozinho e depois ajudara a prender seu pai. Tudo culpa do Potter!

Draco podia perturbar a vida das pessoas, principalmente a de Potter, mas nunca apelara para a violência física. Exceto quando Potter havia ofendido sua mãe. Mas, agora sentia uma raiva diferente, muito mais que seu orgulho fora ferido e o que ele mais queria era causar em Potter toda a dor que ele, Draco, sentia. Mas, não podia, acabaria o matando assim, e todos os planos do Lorde das Trevas iriam fracassar, e acabaria sendo morto por isso.

-Você não ouviu nada que me importe, Potter. Mas, enquanto você está aqui.- ele pisou no rosto de Potter, com toda a força, e acabou quebrando o nariz do outro.- Isso foi pelo meu pai. - ' E por Gina!', pensou ferozmente.- Agora, vejamos...

E cobriu Potter com a capa de invisibilidade.

-Eu não acho que eles vão te achar até que o trem tenha voltado para Londres. Te vejo por aí, Potter... ou não.

E pisando de propósito, e com força, nos dedos dele, saiu da cabine do trem se juntando à multidão.

**Roma, atualmente.**

'Tem coisas que jamais quero que você descubra.' Draco pensou, observando Gina ainda no banho.

-Que foi?- ela perguntou sorridente, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele, se enrolando na toalha.

-Nada.- ele mentiu, e ela pareceu desconfiar. - Só estava imaginando onde poderíamos ir hoje. Não consigo pensar em lugar nenhum.

-Podemos simplesmente andar por aí.- ela sugeriu.- Não me importa onde, desde que seja com você.

E o beijou, antes de ir se vestir.

**Setembro de 1996, Sala de Poções**

Era a primeira aula que Draco tinha com Horace Slughorn, e nos primeiros minutos já podia deizer que não iria gostar muito delas. O bruxo gordo e careca parecia mais interessado na Granger Sangue-Ruim e no Potter Maravilha, do que nele, um Malfoy!

-Agora, essa aqui...- Slughorn apontou para a poção que exalava um perfume de flores muito conhecido, mas que Draco não conseguia identificar, entre outros cheiros.- Sim, minha querida?

-É amortentia!- Granger repondeu.

-É, de fato. Parece até tolo perguntar, mas eu assumo que você saiba o que isto faz.

-É a poção-do-amor mais poderosa que existe!- ela respondeu, e Draco sentiu seu estômago contrair inconfortavelmente.

-Certo. Você a reconheceu, eu suponho, pela sua característica coloração pelorada?

-E o vapor subindo em forma de espiral, e ela também deve cheira diferentemente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que nos atrai...

O que quer que Granger tivesse dito depois, Draco não saberia dizer. Reconheceu imediatamente o cheiro de flores. Era o cheiro de Gina, do shampoo que ela usava e ele gostava tanto. Sacudiu a cabeça, não podia mais ser um idiota! Ele tinha que odia-la! Voltou a prestar atenção na aula, empurrando Gina para o lugar mais obscuro de sua mente.

-Não, eu não acho, professor.- Granger dizia.- Eu nasci trouxa.

Draco então sorriu e cochichou no ouvido de Nott. Agora Slughorn iria descobrir quem sua nova protegida era na realidade. Nott sorriu concordando, um sorriso maldoso. Mas, eles ficaram surpresos ao perceber o quão pouco Slughorn se importava com o fato. Eleogiando Granger e continuando a aula.

-Amortentia.- Slughorn continuou.- Não cria amor, claro. É impossível fabricar ou imitar amor. Não, isso simplesmente causa atração ou obssessão. É provavelmente a poção mais poderosa desta sala. Oh, sim.- ele confirmou, olhando para Draco que tentava ao máximo não pensar em uma certa ruiva, e sim em Pansy. Sua cara, devia ter demonstrado isso.- Quando vocês tiverem visto tanto na vida quanto eu vi, vocês não irão substimar o poder do amor obssessivo...

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, ele já vira o suficiente para uma vida toda. Agora, tudo o que queria, era esquecer e completar sua missão a qualquer custo. E para isso, precisava esquecer Gina completamente. Não fora para isso que aceitara ser um Comensal da Morte? Para esquecer tudo o que acontecera no ano anterior? E ficar sentindo o perfume dela na aula de poções não estava ajudando em nada.

**Roma, atualmente**

Eles desceram as escadas do hotel, para tomar café da manhã. O lugar já estava quase vazio, mesmo com a chuva forte que caía do lado de fora. Os turistas não gostavam de perder tempo, mesmo com um tempo fechado como aquele, e acordavam cedo para sair da cidade, em busca de mais coisas para ver. O problema era que Roma era a cidade das Igrejas, um assunto que não interessava Draco nem um pouco. O que era bom, significava que ele podia dormir até tarde.

-Você está muito pensativo hoje.- Gina riu, passando mel em um pedaço de pão italiano.

-Estou pensando que esse lugar é lotado de Igrejas.

-Roma é uma cidade linda.- Gina comentou.

-Você é linda.- ele corrigiu, tomando um gole de café. Detestava chá.

Ela sorriu, revirando os olhos. Ele nunca conseguia falar algo romântico e encara-la ao mesmo tempo. Parecia penoso demais. Ela então suspirou, eles tinham só mais dois dias. Logo iriam se separar, cada um para o lado. E nunca mais se veriam. Seria como seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando fingiam que não se conheciam. Fora o pior ano de sua vida! Ela lembrava bem.

**Outubro de 1996, Castelo de Hogwarts**

Gina estava descendo as escadas com Dino, precisavam ir ao Campo de Quadribol. O menino parecia muito animado para seu primeiro treino com o time.

-Eu ainda não acredito que o Harry me escolheu!- ele falava alegremente.

-É que você foi muito bem nos teste, marcou vários gols.

-Só espero que consiga treinar o suficiente, a partida está tão perto! Ei, podemos treinar juntos, só nós dois, mais tarde! Seria...

Mas, o que Dino achava que seria, Gina nunca soube. Do outro lado do corredor, perto das grandes escadas de mármore no Hall de entrada, estava Malfoy, beijando Pansy Parkinson.

Gina sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Então, uma nova sensação se espalhou por seu corpo, rapidamente. Era raiva, por vê-lo com outra. E raiva por ela se importar com isso.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Agora você é quem está pensativa.- ele falou.

-Lembrando do meu quinto, e do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. - ela sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.- Não sei porquê, mas essas lembranças parecem tão nítidas!

-Do que exatamente você lembrava?

-De quando te vi beijando Pansy Parkinson.- ela riu diante da expressão de nojo dele.- É, mas naquela época você não pensava assim. Eu fui uma idiota com o Rony aquele dia, parece que descontei toda minha raiva nele. Eu não queria, mas eu tinha a oportunidade perfeita de brigar, quando ele acertou a Demelza com a Goles, no treino da Grifinória.

-Seu irmão sempre foi péssimo jogador. Não sei como se manteve dois anos.

-Vou ignorar o comentário, certo? Mas, depois ficou pior. Ele e Harry me pegaram beijando Dino, em um corredor vazio, como se não houvesse amanhã.

-E por que você o beijaria desse jeito?- Draco perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha. Pelo tom de voz dele, Gina notou que ele estava com ciúmes.

-Para parar de pensar em você. E para me vingar um pouco também, estava quase torcendo para você aparecer no corredor nessa hora, mas ao invés, só apareceram o Harry e o meu irmão.

**Outubro de 1996, Castelo de Hogwarts**

-Não, eu não vou!- Gina gritou para Rony, tentando não chorar de raiva.- Eu vi você com a Fleur, esperando que ela o beijasse no rosto toda vez que a via, é patético! Se você começar beijar também, não iria se importar tanto com o fato de que as outras pessoas o fazem.- ela finalisou, pensando em Draco com Pansy, naquela manhã, e tentando não chorar.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Pobre Rony... E eu ainda fui dedo-duro. Disse mais do que devia, quando contei sobre a Hermione e o Krum.

-A Granger teve mesmo algo com o Victor Krum?- Draco perguntou surpreso.

-Ela só beijou ele uma vez. Foi o suficiente para o idiota do meu irmão estragar sua felicidade com ela, namorando a Lilá Brown.

-E eu pensei que o pessoal da Drumstrang fosse... - ele gaguejou, diante do olhar de Gina.- mais seletivo.- concluiu.

-Draco.- ela suspirou, revirando os olhos, tentando se conter. Não iria brigar com ele.

-Tem mais lembranças maravilhosas sobre mim?- ele perguntou irônico, mudando de assunto. Trouxas era um assunto em que ele e Gina jamais concordariam. - Ainda bem que não guardei essa sua última memória, sobre mim e a Pansy.

-Lembro de uma vez que você faltou ao jogo de quadribol.

**Outubro de 1996, Vestiário da Grifinória**

-As condições estão ideais.- disse Gina assim que Harry entrou no vestiário.- E adivinhe? O artilheiro da Sonserina, Vasey, ele levou um balaço na cabeça ontem, durante o treino, e está muito machucado para jogar! E até melhor que isso... Malfoy ficou doente também.

-O quê?- exclamou Harry.- Ele está doente? O que aconteceu com ele?

-Não faço idéia, mas é ótimo para nós. Eles estão jogando com Harper ao invés, ele está no meu ano, e é um idiota!

**Roma, atualmente**

-Eu estava tão brava com você, que fiquei até feliz em te ver doente! Primeiro porque não teria que te encontrar durante a partida, seria muito doloroso, segundo eu queria vê-lo sofrendo, depois de tudo, do mesmo modo que eu estava.

-Uma garota tão doce e com um coração tão mole.- Draco riu, irônico.- Acho que sei porque estou com você à tanto tempo. E só para avisar, eu não estava doente. Aproveitei o fato de que o castelo estava vazio, para fazer umas coisas. E se quer saber, eu também não queria te ver, principalmente jogando no time do Potterbobo e do seu namorado estúpido.

**XXX**

-Olhe, uma feira!- Gina sorriu, puxando Draco com ela.

Já estava escurecendo, e a chuva já havia ficado para trás, ela e Draco haviam passado a tarde inteira juntos. Conversando, passeando, olhando lojas de coisas antigas (cheias de lixo), livrarias, cafés, sorveterias. Eles conheceram boa parte de Roma, o tempo parecia passar muito rápido, e o sol já estava se pondo.

-Outra?- ele resmungou, odiava lugares apertados e sujos.

-Você precisa parar de reclamar um pouco.- ela riu. Era uma rua estreita, com várias barracas, pessoas passavam de um lado para outro, comprando objetos ou comida. Gina gostava de ouvir o som das vozes, mesmo que não entendesse uma palavra. Era um mundo tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada.

-Não podíamos achar um lugar mais... vazio?- Draco perguntou.

-Você tem medo de multidões?

-Não é meu lugar favorito.- ele admitiu.

-Desculpe, eu não sabia.

-Agora que sabe, vamos embora.- ele segurou a mão dela, a puxando para a rua deserta de onde haviam saído. Com muito mais ar, e espaço. Ele não tinha problemas com lugares assim, mas depois da Guerra... achava que tinha ficado um pouco paranóico. Talvez devia fazer como Gina sempre sugeria, e relaxar. Afinal, estava ali para passar um tempo com ela, e não ficar se preocupando.

Foi quando, dobrando a esquina, ele viu algo que fez sua respiração parar na garganta. Ele imediatamente correu, arrastando Gina com ele, para meio da feira lotada.

-Mas, achei que você não gostasse de multidões.- ela falou confusa.

-Gosto menos ainda da idéia de um Comensal da Morte nos ver juntos.- ele respondeu, olhando para trás.

-Comensais?- a voz de Gina soou amedrontada, sua mão apertando a dele com mais força, e quando ele a olhou, viu que seus olhos estavam arregalados.

-Só vi Avery, mas seu que Blaise Zabini também está aqui.

-Mas... por quê?- ela gaguejou assustada.

-Uma reunião, um encontro de Comensais.

-Aqui em Roma?!- ela exclamou. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e se lembrar de seu treinamento. Mas, não conseguia, fora pega de surpresa. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais.

Foi quando viu a mudança que Draco sofrera, ele caminhava em passos rápidos e silenciosos, difíceis de serem acompanhados. Seus olhos examinavam tudo em volta, as barracas, as pessoas, atentos e calculando todas as saídas que podiam usar, caso precisassem.

-Precisamos voltar ao hotel.- ele respondeu.- É mais seguro. Já está escurecendo, e eles não estão nos procurando. Não sabem que você está aqui, ou pelo menos acho que não. Isso pode ser uma vantagem.

-Certo.- ela respondeu, respirando fundo. Foi quando seus olhos, treinados, perceberam uma pessoas caminhando perto demais dele.- Draco, cuidado!

Ele se virou, e viu Blaise a apenas alguns passos. Xingando, e se abaixando para não ser visto, ele puxou Gina para dentro da porta mais próxima. Quando entravam, viram que era uma pequena capela, velha e empoeirada. As imagens nas paredes estavam descascando, e a toalha do altar estava amarelada, o teto estava coberto de teias de aranha, assim como os pequenos bancos e o confesionário. Parecia que ninguém entrava ali à anos.

-Eles não vão nos encontrar aqui.- Draco murmurou, bloqueando a porta com um pesado pedaço de madeira, não havia fechadura na porta.

-Eram só dois, mas eles parecem estar por toda parte.- Gina sussurou.

-Não podemos aparatar, eles podem ouvir o barulho ou sentir o fluxo de magia, e desconfiar. Fomos treinados para esse tipo de coisa.- ele continuou pensando no que fazer.- Só nos resta esperar. Então, eu saio na frente, vejo se eles já foram embora, e te chamo. Não saia enquanto eu não disser que pode!

-Draco, não me deixe.- ela pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos, o abraçando com força. Sabia que a chegada de Comesais da Morte em Roma significava uma coisa, que eles teriam que se separar mais cedo.

-Gina...- ele falou, acariciando a cabeça dela. Seu peito doía, quando seus pensamentos tomaram a mesma direção que os dela. E com toda a coragem que conseguiu, respondeu.- Gina, você precisa ir embora.

-Não! Eu preciso ficar com você.- ela respondeu, abraçando-o com mais força.

-Tem Comensais da Morte por toda a parte. Você vai se machucar ficando aqui.- e ele secou discretamente, uma lágrima que teimava escorrer.

-Eu sei me cuidar, Draco.

-Eu não vou deixa-la correr esse risco.- ele afirmou.- Eu quero que você fique, é a coisa que mais quero, quando penso apenas em mim. Mas, não posso. Eu te amo demais para deixa-la ficar!- ele engasgou.

Gina ficou em silêncio, aquela era apenas a segunda vez que ele dizia que a amava. A primeira havia sido à muito tempo.

-Draco...- ela respondeu, o olhando nos olhos, e vendo que ele chorava com ela.

-Eu prefiro vê-la viva e segura, ao lado do Potter, do que morta a meu lado.

-Eu não tenho medo deles.- ela afirmou.

-Mas, devia.

-Não quando estou com você. Draco, você já me protegeu tantas vezes, por que não mais essa?

-Temos apenas mais um dia, por que arriscar?

-Porque é mais um dia com você. O último que vamos poder ter. Não vale a pena, por isso?- ela perguntou, e ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, antes de responder.

-Se algo acontecer com você, jamais vou me perdoar.

-Nada vai acontecer comigo, eu estou com você.- ela respondeu, e o abraçou com mais força.

**Dezembro de 1996, Sala do Professor Slughorn**

Draco se viu sendo arrastado por Filch na direção do grupo mais estranho que já vira. Snape sendo abraçado por Slughorn, que conversava com Trelawney, a maluca da Corvinal e um gargalhante Potter.

-Professor Slughorn.- falou Filch, chamando a atenção de todos.- Eu encontrei esse garoto rondando, em um corredor no andar de cima. Ele diz ter sido convidado para sua festa, e que teve licença para sair. O senhor o convidou mesmo?

-Ok.- Draco se soltou de Filch.- Eu não fui convidado. Eu estava tentando entrar escondido, feliz?

Embora aquilo não fosse verdade, não era de todo mentira. Ele estivera mesmo pensando em espionar a festa, depois de visitar a Sala Precisa, para tentar dar uma olhada em Gina. E embora não devesse, sabia que ela estaria na festa, e não conseguira pensar em outra coisa a tarde inteira. Fora por isso, por sua distração, que Filch o pegara.

-Não, não estou!- Filch gritou.- Você está encrencado, você está! O diretor disse que estava proibido andar pelo castelo depois do sinal, a não ser que se tenha permissão, não disse?

-Está tudo bem, Argus, está tudo bem.- Slughorn o interrompeu.- É Natal, e não é um crime querer vir a uma festa. Só dessa vez, vamos esquecer a punição, você pode ficar Draco.

Agora ele estava realmente encrencado. Não poderia sair tão cedo da festa, Snape havia descoberto que ele planejava algo e ficaria de olho nele. Mas, o pior, era que Gina poderia vê-lo ali, e ela sabia que ele não fazia parte do Clube Slug. Isso não era nada bom. Pelo menos agora podia tentar fazer o social com o professor de poções. Especialmente depois de checar que Gina, apesar de tudo, não estava ao lado do Perfeito Potter, já que ele estava com a maluca da Corvinal. Mas, então, quem estaria com ela? Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos, e se virou para falar com Slughorn.

**Roma, atualmente**

Draco havia tirado a poeira de um dos bancos de madeira e se sentando ali, abraçado a Gina, enquanto esperavam. Era sorte o banco ser tão largo, eles podiam apoiar as costas nos braços do banco, e colocar as pernas para cima, para evitar ratos que poderiam estar ali. O lugar era muito velho, e estava começando a lhe dar alergia, mas ele não se importava. Estava quase deitado, observando os cabelos ruivos dela, na pouca luz que vinham das velas que eles haviam acendido por toda parte. Estava tudo em silêncio, não dava para ouvir nem o barulho da rua, do lado de fora das pesadas portas de madeira, e não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas eles.

-Quando você acha que foi a última vez que alguém entrou aqui?- Gina perguntou baixinho, como se tivesse medo de interromper o silêncio, brincando com a mão dele.

-Pela limpeza do lugar, muito tempo.- ele suspirou.- Provavelmente na época em que contruíram Hogwarts.

Ele olhou em volta, todas as imagens de santos pareciam olhar para eles, com seus narizes e roupas descascadas. Era assustador e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo.

-Você acha que alguém já se escondeu aqui antes?- ela perguntou.

-Como assim?

-Em lugares antigos, muita coisa já aconteceu. Será que outras duas pessoas que se amavam, e não podiam ficar juntas, já se esconderam aqui também?

-Eu não sei. Mas, não é bom ficar pensando no passado.

-Eu gosto do passado. Ele é tudo o que nós dois temos. De futuro, eu só vejo mais uma tarde juntos.- ela respondeu tristemente.

-Vai ter que ser assim, não existe outro jeito.- ele falou, tentando por tudo não soar tão triste quanto ela. De que adiantaria? Apenas tornaria tudo pior para ela.

-Draco, tem uma coisa que preciso te contar...- ela gaguejou, abaixando a mão dele.

-Então conte.- ele respondeu.

-Eu... quando você foi embora...- ela não sabia como falar, mas precisava. Não queria que ele descobrisse sozinho e achasse que ela o havia traído.- Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que não temos nenhum futuro juntos.

-É o tipo da coisa que não dá para ignorar.- ele concordou.

-Eu quero que você saiba por mim, e não por qualquer outro que eu... eu estou noiva do Harry.- ela confessou.

E ele não falou nada, não fez nada, ficou apenas ali parado, encarando a parede oposta sem realmente vê-la. Ele sempre soube que Gina e Potter tinham alguma coisa, que estavam juntos à anos... Mas, ela contando aquilo para ele, tornava tudo muito mais real. Draco sentiu uma onda de ciúmes tomando o seu corpo, imaginando Gina nos braços de Potter. Ele precisou respirar fundo, sem ter coragem de perguntar aquilo que mais queria saber. Se ela amava Potter.

**Janeiro de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

-Você vem Gina?- Harry perguntou.

Eles estavam de novo em Hogwarts, após terem passado o Natal na Toca. Haviam voltado à Hogwarts via Flú, por motivos de segurança. Por isso teriam muito tempo livre, antes do início das aulas.

-Não vai dar, Harry. Eu disse que encontraria o Dino.- mas, ela não estava feliz em deixar Harry.

A verdade é que nos últimos dias ela recomeçara a sentir a barriga gelar, toda vez que ele se aproximava. E ela não sentia nada assim desde... desde Malfoy. A sensação de encantamento parecia voltar aos poucos, quase como se ela tivesse 12 anos novamente. Quase. Ela não estava muito animada com a idéia de voltar a gostar de Harry. Sentia um certo alívio por estar tirando Malfoy da cabeça, mas sabia que o que quer que sentisse por Harry, provavelmente não seria forte o bastante para esquecer o sonserino. Mas, seria uma forma de vingança, e a idéia de trocar dois inimigos, um pelo outro, a fez sorrir. Especialmente ao se lembrar de todo o ciúme que Draco sentira por Harry, e ela sempre considerara bobagem. Mas, talvez o loiro estivesse certo em sentir ciúmes, afinal.

**Roma, atualmente**

(**N/A**- se puderem, ouçam _True Love Waits_- Radiohead, adurante essa conversa, pq eu escrevi fazendo isso, e gostei. Ou _Into Dust- _Mazzy Star também dá certo!)

-É o que tinha que acontecer.- Gina falou tristemente, se afastando do abraço dele.- Eu e o Harry. Parece que somos perfeitos um para o outro, todos concordam nisso. Queria que fosse diferente.

-Diferente como?- ele perguntou, com um nó na garganta.

-Queria que fosse com você.- ela respondeu e o olhou.

A idéia de Harry poder toca-la, dormir a seu lado todos os dias, parecia despedaçar Draco por dentro. Ele nunca sentira tanto ciúmes. A pele dela, os cabelos dela, tudo nas mãos de Potter!

-Não fique assim.- ela pediu, vendo a expressão do rosto dele.

-Vocês... vocês já fizeram?- ele perguntou com toda a coragem que possuía, sem encara-la.

-O quê?- ela perguntou surpresa, corando.- Você quer saber se eu e o Harry já...?

-É.- ele interrompeu, sem conseguir ouvir a palavra.

-Bem, nós... É, nós fizemos.- ela respondeu com pesar.

Draco sentiu seu mundo desaparecer, um ódio e um ciúme cego tomando conta de seu corpo.

-Você me odeia por isso?- ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos- Eu sei que devia ter te contado antes, ter sido honesta desde o início. Mas, fiquei com medo que você não me quissesse mais. Entendo se quiser acabar tudo comigo, aqui e agora. Eu não tenho direito nenhum de cobrar nada de você. - ela não podia esperar que alguém como ele, ficasse com uma garota que... havia dormido com outro, que estava noiva de outro. Ele tinha seu orgulho, e ela não podia pedir nada a ele, pois a errada era ela.

-Não.- ele falou, a surpreendendo. E a olhou no fundo dos olhos, de um jeito que nunca havia feito antes. Parecia que suas almas se encontravam, naquela simples troca de olhares. - Não importa o que vocês fizeram. O que importa é que você está aqui, comigo agora. E eu não vou te deixar ir para lugar nenhum.

E com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o beijou. Nunca antes entendera o quão forte era o amor que ele tinha por ela, a ponto de aceitar tê-la apenas por mais um dia, antes dela voltar para os braços de seu maior inimigo, onde já estivera antes.

**Fevereiro de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

Draco andava distraído, sem notar os outros alunos que passavam a sua volta. Como poderia fazer o que o Lorde das Trevas estava pedindo? Matar Dumbledore! Se nem o próprio Lorde conseguira, como ele, Draco o faria?

Além do mais, embora não gostasse do velho, nunca pretendera mata-lo. Matar alguém. Antes parecera tão simples, ele simplesmente não se importava. Mas, depois dela... Depois dela tudo mudara. Ele estava nessa de ser um Comensal da Morte por causa dela, para esquece-la. Esquecer tudo o que viveram, as horas juntos, as conversas, as risadas, os beijos. Tinha que acabar com aquilo, tinha que odiá-la, só assim a dor passaria e ele voltaria a ser o que fora.

Foi quando uma porta, logo em frente no corredor, se abriu e uma garota ruiva saiu do banheiro feminino. A mesma em quem ele estivera pensando. Gina parou ao vê-lo, ambos se entreolharam paralisados. Era a primeira vez que se encontravam, ficando tão próximos. Era estranho também, eles que tiveram tantos momentos felizes juntos, que se amaram, parados longe um do outro. Inimigos, pertencentes a famílias e lados rivais. Mesmo assim, parecia haver algo ainda, como se a briga do último junho não tivesse sido o real fim.

Então, a porta se abriu novamente e uma menina morena saiu, parando ao lado de Gina. Ela viu Gina paralisada, então viu Draco a alguns passos. E com força, segurou a ruiva pelo pulso, sussurando algo em seu ouvido. Gina pareceu acordar, e sem olhar Draco novamente, virou de costas com a amiga e foi embora. O que foi sorte para ele. Se aquele instante tivesse durado um pouco mais, ele teria confessado a ela o que ainda sentia, uma coisa pela qual se arrependeria amargamente.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Não vamos mais falar sobre isso.- ele pediu, a abraçando com força.- Não importa agora quantas vezes você ficou com ele, quantas vezes ele te beijou. Eu me preocupo com isso depois. Além do mais, se você for parar para pensar, quem ficou com os chifres foi ele.

-Pára, Draco.- ela riu, dando um pequeno tapa nele. - Você está fazendo me sentir uma... vaca, sabia? Pela falta de uma expressão melhor. Não é como se eu tivesse tido muitos caras, apenas você e o Harry.

-Que bom!- ele riu.- Mas, eu jamais pensaria isso de você, mesmo que tivesse estado com uns cinco.

-Hum, então cinco é o limite?- ela brincou, se fingindo de interessada.

-Não, Gina. Decididamente, dois é o limite.- ele respondeu apressado.- E já está bom demais.

**Março de 1997, vestiário da Grifinória**

Gina estava acabando de se vestir, quando Harry entrou no vestiário, fazendo o estômago da ruiva gelar um pouco.

-Onde você estava?- ela perguntou, o jogo estava para começar e ele nem estava pronto!

-Eu encontrei o Malfoy.- Harry falou.

O coração dela deu um pulo e seu estômago se contorceu. Mas ela procurou esconder o que sentia, de si mesma.

-E daí?- perguntou, com toda a frieza possível.

-E daí que eu queria saber o por que dele estar no castelo com duas garotas, enquanto todo mundo está aqui embaixo.

Gina demorou para registrar o fato de que Draco estava com duas garotas, no castelo, e não a assistindo. Mas, ele não tinha mais motivos para assisti-la, e nem ela para ter ciúmes dele e lamentar sua falta.

-E isso importa agora?- perguntou.

-Bem, eu não vou descobrir, vou?- Harry retrucou bravo, mas ela pouco notou.

Droga, agora seria muito difícil se concentrar no jogo. A idéia de Draco sozinho, com outras meninas, e o que poderiam estar fazendo, não saia de sua cabeça. A voz de Harry chamando todos a despertou.

-Vamos, então.- ele falou.

E o time saiu do vestiário, entrando no campo, enquanto a torcida da Grifinória aplaudia e a da Lufa-Lufa vaiava.

**N/A**- Nesse jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa a Gina realmente perde um gol, o McLaggen grita com ela, e acaba deixando a Lufa-Lufa fazer um ponto! Agora todo mundo sabe o motivo: ela estava com ciúmes do Draco, hahahahaha! Adoro essas conhecidências do livro. Deixam minha fic muito mais real!

Aqui estou eu de novo. E adivinhem... com pressa! Meu pai instalou um programa que limita meu tempo na internet para duas horas por dia. Sendo que em uma delas eu vou visitar minha avó, e outra meia hora coincide com meu desenho na TV, vocês devem imaginar quanto tempo eu tenho para essa fic, coitada. Sério, eu sei que tudo isso soou infantil, mas acreditem eu tenho mais de 18. É que eu amo desenhos, e amo minha avó também, e meu pai não quer ver que eu cresci. Sabe como são os pais, né? Então...

Chega de blábláblá! Obrigada a todos que leram! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Também espero que tenham lido/estejam lendo o HP 7, já que os capítulos 11 e 12 vão ter MUITOS spoilers! Mas, ainda vai demorar um tempinho para eu reescrever e postar esses capítulos. Tô até pensando em continuação, acreditam?

Bem, **Nahemwe-** obrigada por me apontar meu pequeno errinho. Sério, devem estar rindo da minha cara até hoje! Meu português nunca foi dos melhores, bendito seja meu professor de gramática que me agüentou por 3 anos, mas esse virou clássico. Lógico que não teria sido tão ruim se a palavra não estivesse em letras maiúsculas, e escrita ao lado do nome da fic, para todo mundo ver. Mas, para me justificar, eu estava com pressa e nem reparei no que tinha escrito. Se você for ler minha fic, e tiver a paciência de também ler meus recados enormes (como esse), vai ver que foi pura desatenção. Assim como, espero, meus outros vários erros de português ao longo da fic. Bem, espero que tenha gostado de tudo (ou quase tudo, vai. Sou modesta) até aqui, e que tenha feito algum sentido. Valeu mesmo por me avisar! Beijos

**Mary Campbol,** a apressada ( e com vergonha!)


	11. If tommorrow never comes Parte II

Capítulo 10

**If tommorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her? (Parte II)**

(Se amanhã nunca vier, ela saberá o quanto a amei?)

_I have never known the like of this_ (Eu nunca soube como isso funcionava)

_I've been alone_ (Eu tenho estado sozinho)

_And I have missed things_ (E eu tenho perdido coisas)

_And kept out of sight _(E mantido-me longe de)

_But other girls were never quite like this_ ( Outras garotas que nunca foram assim)

Da-da-n'da-da'n'da.

_Falling, yes I am falling_ ("Entrando nessa", sim eu estou "entrando nessa")

_And she keeps calling Me back again_ (e ela continua me ligando entusiasmada)

**I´ve just seen a face - The Beatles**

**N/A-** Eu sei que a tradução da música está estranha, mas todo lugar que eu procurei na internet dizia isso.

**Roma, atualmente**

As velas estavam quase no final, quando Draco decidiu que já era uma hora segura para saírem. Gina estava adormecida, ainda abraçada a ele. E a vendo ali, ela ainda parecia a mesma de tantos anos atrás, quando não havia ninguém mais além deles. Quando ela não estava noiva de outro homem. E o pior, o outro sendo Potter.

Cuidadosamente ele se levantou sem acorda-la, e retirou o pesado pedaço de madeira da porta. Quando saiu, viu que a rua estava deserta e escura. Todas as pessoas haviam ido embora. Ele esperou mais um pouco, checando as casas e as esquinas. Tudo parecia seguro. Voltou para a capela, que do lado de fora parecia apenas uma pequena casa velha, esprimida entre duas lojas. Não havia como adivinhar o que tinha por dentro, apenas uma placa de bronze do lado de fora informava que ela tinha mais do que mil anos.

-Gina.- ele sussurou, a cutucando, dentro da capela.- Já podemos ir.

-Que horasão?- ela enrolou, sonolenta.

-Sete horas.- ele informou.- Ficamos duas horas aqui dentro, acho que já foi o bastante.

Ela se sentou, se espreguiçando com um bocejo.

-Duas horas?- perguntou surpresa.

-Sim.- ele a ajudou a se levantar.- Já é seguro sair, e ainda temos que voltar para o hotel. Então, vamos logo.

Eles saíram da capela, olhando em volta para conferir se estavam mesmo sozinhos. Draco tirou grande capa de chuva que estava vestindo, e a colocou em Gina, como forma de disfarce. Eles andavam com uma calma fingida, atentos a qualquer movimento, tentando não chamar atenção.

-Eu estava pensando.- ela murmurou, quando estavam à apenas alguns quarteirões do hotel, o que era bom, já que grossas novens escuras recomeçavam a tomar o céu.- Precisamos voltar mesmo para o hotel?

-Você tem que estar de brincadeira. É claro que temos que voltar, esse lugar está infestado de Comensais da Morte, doidinhos para pôr as mãos na noivinha do Potter.

-Oh, eles nem devem saber que estamos noivos!- ela abanou a mão- Eu fiz o Harry prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém até eu voltar de Roma. Tirando eu e ele, você é o único a saber.

-Que consolador.

-Eu me lembro quando comecei a namorar o Harry, parece que foi tanto tempo! Eu sei exatamente o que ele vai falar ou fazer, todas as vezes. Nem o pedido de casamento foi uma surpresa. Tão diferente de você e eu, parece que nos conhecemos à apenas uma semana, conversar com você, ficar com você, sempre parece uma novidade.

-Então por que você está com ele?

-Você não se lembra?- ela sorriu.- Da nossa briga, a primeira vez que a gente se falou, depois do fim do namoro?

-É claro que lembro.

**Abril de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

-Você vai lá e agora!- Draco rosnou para Crabbe. Este o olhou com os pequenos olhos chorosos da garota do segundo ano, de quem haviam pego um fio de cabelo para a poção polissuco.- Você faltou naquele teste estúpido de aparatação para fazer isso. Agora vai na frente, que eu já estou indo.

Mal Crabbe havia saído, muito emburrado, uma outra garota apareceu no corredor, andando na direção de Draco.

-Você não deve ser muito conhecido por tratar bem suas namoradas, Malfoy.- ela falou, com as mãos nos quadris.

-Isso não é da sua conta, Weasley.- ele respondeu na maior frieza possível.- Além do mais, onde está o seu namorado idiota, para impedir você de se intrometer na vida amorosa dos outros?

-O Dino está no teste de aparatação, porque ele tem idade suficiente.- e parecendo pensar uma segunda vez, acrescentou.- E ele não é um idiota!

-Não era isso que você dizia dele, antes.

-E falando de aparatar. Como aquela garotinha pode ter perdido o teste dela, se tem apenas uns 11 ou 12 anos?

-Ela tem 11 anos até onde você sabe. O que não deve ser muito, não é Weasley?- doeu nele, dizer aquilo para ela. Mas, Draco tinha que ser cruel, parecer indiferente, como era antes.

-Idiota!- Gina gritou, parecendo furiosa, e virou de costas indo embora.

Com um nó na garganta Draco a viu se distanciar.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Mas, o que isso tem a ver com você e o Potter?- Draco perguntou confuso.

-Aquele dia você me deixou tão magoada, e brava, que terminei o namoro com o Dino.

-Por minha causa?- ele perguntou cético.

-Ele tinha a péssima mania de achar que eu precisava de ajuda para fazer tudo. Isso me deixava tão irritada! Parecia até que eu não era capaz nem de respirar sozinha. Naquele dia, ele tentou me ajudar a entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, acredita? Como se eu não estivesse acostumada a fazer isso, depois de cinco anos. Eu fiquei furiosa, já estava brava por sua causa, e aquilo foi a gota de água. Terminei tudo com ele, aquela noite mesmo.

-E começou a namorar o Potter?

-Um tempo depois, quando ele me beijou depois de ganharmos a Taça de Quadribol. Antes eu fiquei chata por uns dias, porque ainda estava brava. Ficava criticando e tirando todo mundo. Mas, ele parecia achar engraçado. Até quando era dele que eu ria, o idiota.

-Você... você foi feliz com ele?- Draco perguntou.

-Fui.- ela respondeu sincera.- O Harry é o tipo de garoto dos sonhos de qualquer menina. Afinal, ele é o 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. Foi por isso que gostei dele da primeira vez, para começar. O herói da comunidade bruxa, melhor amigo do meu irmão! Era mais do que qualquer menina podia desejar.

-E ainda é assim?

-Não posso dizer que é ruim estar com ele. Ele é engraçado, atencioso, e gosta de mim...

-Certo. Já entendi.- ele a interrompeu, morrendo de ciúmes.

-Draco, eu...

-O que você estava dizendo sobre hotel mesmo?- ele a interrompeu novamente.

Gina teve que engolir o que ia dizer, sabia que com ele era melhor não discutir. Então, fazendo um esforço, retomou a conversa.

-O que estava querendo dizer é que o hotel é provavelmente o primeiro lugar em que eles vão procura-lo. E se te acharem lá, vão me achar também.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso...- ele disse furioso consigo mesmo.- Vamos ter que mudar de hotel!

-Provavelmente. Então, por que não vamos, por enquanto, para outro lugar? Dar uma volta? Um lugar em que Comensais da Morte não freqüentam normalmente.

-O quê? Uma maternidade trouxa?- Draco riu.

-Não, um bar.- ela sorriu, apontando uma placa logo em frente.- Ainda temos quatro horas antes que tudo feche, vamos!- ela o puxou.

-Espere, mas e o Blaise?- Draco perguntou, a parando.- Ele tem cara de quem freqüenta um bar.

-Blaise Zabini? Em um bar na periferia trouxa de Roma?- Gina riu.- Não me faça rir. Deixe de ser medroso Draco, não vai ter ninguém aí.

E com isso, ela o puxou para dentro do bar chamado "Dom Rafael". Eles precisaram descer três degraus, para entrarem no lugar, que os surpreendeu. O bar era grande, maior do que parecia do lado de fora, esfumaçado, com luzes de néon, com música ao-vivo, gente dançando ou sentadas em pequenas mesas, com um bar lotado.

-Talvez eu estivesse enganada, e o Zabini venha aqui!- Gina teve que gritar por causa do som.- Esse lugar é bem badalado!

-Mas, também é lotado e escuro!- Draco gritou, por sua vez.- O que significa que é mais difícil de encontrarmos um Comensal em meio a tantos trouxas, e mesmo que tenha um, será difícil nos reconhecer!

-Eu disse que era uma boa idéia!- ela exclamou feliz, o puxando mais para dentro, perto do bar.- Eu vou no banheiro Draco. Não é bom ficar horas trancada em uma capela antiga. Você vai pedindo bebida para a gente!

Draco se aproximou do bar, enquanto Gina tentava chegar ao banheiro, passando pela multidão. A bartender era uma moça muito bonita e grandona, que foi logo perguntando o que Draco queria.

-Due acqua, favore.- Draco pediu.

A moça o olhou de cima abaixo, tentando segurar a risada. Então, estendeu a ele o que fora pedido.

-Graziare.- Draco respondeu.

-Sei euros- ela respondeu.

Ele pagou, pegando as moedas do bolso, e se afastou para o meio da multidão. A bartender o olhou, sacudindo a cabeça e exclamou:

-Inglese.

Quando Gina saiu do banheiro, Draco já a esperava do lado de fora da porta, segurando as bebidas.

-Nossa, que susto! Parece até meu guarda-costas.

-Pior, sou seu ex-namorado.- ele sorriu.

-O que você pediu?- ela perguntou risonha, tomando um gole.

-Água.- ele respondeu e ela revirou os olhos.

-Quando eu disse bebida, quis dizer algo com álcool!

-Você sabe que eu não bebo!- ele retrucou.

-Não pode ser assim tão ruim!

-Me dê duas garrafas de cerveja amantegada, que eu já estou declarando meu amor pra meio mundo!

-Meio?!- ela riu.

-Só a metade feminina!- ele sorriu.

-Engraçadinho, fique com a água então! Eu vou pedir alguma coisa de verdade.

-E você sabe falar italiano?- ele perguntou com ironia.

-Macchiolina vai bevanda una cosa.- ela respondeu sorrindo. (Sardas vai beber alguma coisa.)

-Macchiolina...- ele riu - Ei, espere por mim!- ele gritou, mas ela acenou para ele sem se virar, já no meio da multidão.

Lutando para não ser agarrado pelas garotas do lugar, realmente precisando empurrar duas dela para longe, Draco voltou para o bar, aonde Gina já tomava alguma coisa de coloração rosa.

-Quer?!- ela gritou.

-O que é?- ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Batida de morango. Tá bem fortinha.- ela riu, e ele percebeu que ela não estava muito normal.

-Tem certeza que você pode beber?

-É só uma batida.- ela riu. - Ei, vamos dançar!- e o puxou para o meio da multidão.

Se havia algo que Draco não gostava, era de multidões. Ainda mais multidões dançantes. Gina, no quarto ano, resolvera seu problema com a valsa. Mas, nunca o ensinara a realmente dançar. E ali, no meio de corpos rebolantes, ele se sentia mais perdido do que nunca, espremido entre as pessoas, quase sem ar.

-Gina, vamos sentar e comer alguma coisa.- ele opinou, tentando mover o pés no ritmo, sem sucesso. Já podia sentir seu rosto corando, estava um completo idiota parado ali no meio. O pior era que, mesmo que dançasse, ele apenas se embaraçaria mais. - Você não pode beber de estômago vazio.

-Eu tô ótima.- ela riu, dançando graciosa e feliz.- Apenas siga o ritmo da música, não é difícil.

E para ela não devia mesmo ser, pois ela não parava, sem derramar uma gota da bebida. Haviam poucas vezes, que ele podia se lembrar, que se sentira tão embaraçado. E a música tocava, cada vez mais animada:

_"Always when we fight (Sempre quando brigamos)_

_I kiss you once or twice (Eu a beijo uma ou duas vezes)_

_And everything´s forgotten (E tudo é esquecido)_

_I know you hate that (Eu sei que você odeia isso...)_

**Maio de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

-Não.- a voz da fantasma dizia desesperada, mas Draco mal ouvia. Tudo estava dando errado, absolutamente errado. Quando ele achava que tinha conseguido superar seus problemas, eles apenas aumentavam. Mas, a fantasma não parava de falar:

-Não... me diga o que está errado.. eu posso ajudar...

-Ninguém pode me ajudar!- Draco respondeu, já não tentando esconder as lágrimas e os soluços. Como ela poderia ajuda-lo, especialmente estando morta? Ela não podia tirar a marca em seu braço, não podia faze-lo voltar no passado para recuperar Gina, fazer com que tudo voltasse a ficar bem! Murta não podia resolver sua missão, e assim pagar a dívida que seu pai tinha com o Lorde das Trevas. - Eu não consigo fazer... não consigo... e não vai funcionar... e a não ser que eu faça funcionar rápido... ele diz que vai me matar.

Idiota. Ele estava sendo um idiota! Precisava parar de pensar nela de uma vez, e voltar ao trabalho, se quisesse viver para ver seu aniversário de 17 anos. Respirando fundo, e tomando coragem, levantou a cabeça. E ali, refletido no espelho, estava a pessoa que causara todos os seus problemas, o olhando chorar. Potter! Ele nunca sentira tanta raiva e vergonha quanto quando pegou a varinha de seu bolso, se virando furioso para a porta. Potter o vira chorar, vira como ele era fraco! Não iria deixar as coisas assim.

**Roma, atualmente**

Gina dançava vendo Draco ali parado, se esforçando para dançar, mas sem conseguir. Teve que segurar uma risada, ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa! Como podiam pensar mal dele? Como podiam fazer mal a ele? Então, lembrou-se de algo que acontecera a muito tempo atrás, algo que quase a fez perde-lo. Algo que Harry causara.

_I love you (Eu te amo)_

_Sunday sun (Sol de Domingo)_

_The week´s not yet begun (A semana ainda não começou)_

_And everything is quiet (E tudo está quieto)_

_And it´s always...(E sempre é...)_

**Maio de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

Gina ouvia apenas meio atenta, a briga de Harry e Hermione, sobre o estúpido livro de Poções. Ela estava muito preocupada para prestar atenção. Dois sentimentos se misturavam dentro dela, ambos igualmente confusos e fortes. Tudo estava indo tão bem! Ela havia terminado com Dino, brigara de vez com Malfoy, não havia mais dúvidas de que ele a despresava, e se isso no começo a incomodava, serviu para pôr um fim na relação ridícula dos dois. E para completar, estava passando um tempo maravilhoso com Harry!

Ela era finalmente uma nova Gina, livre de Dino e da memória de Draco. Estava mais amarga, verdade, fazendo apenas piadas que humilhavam as pessoas conhecidas. Mas, elas não pareciam se importar, todos riam e achavam graça no final. Ela estava se sentindo mais leve, ansiosa para rir com todos os outros, compartilhar toda aquela alegria, esquecendo o passado que só a fazia sofrer.

Então, veio a notícia de que Malfoy quase morrera em um acidente, um acidente envolvendo Harry! E ela sentiu-se desesperada de preocupação, com Malfoy, mesmo sabendo que ele já estava bem. E o pior, chegara a sentir raiva de Harry! Mas, aquilo não estava certo! Ela não podia se deixar sentir aquilo! Não podia! Tinha certeza que, o que quer que tivesse acontecido, a culpa era de Malfoy, e não de Harry.

-Dê a ele um descanço, Hermione.- Gina interrompeu irritada, querendo acabar de vez com o assunto.- Pelo som da coisa, parecia que Malfoy estava tentando usar uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis, você deveria estar agradecida que Harry tinha algo pronto na manga!

-Bem, é claro que estou grata por Harry não ter sido amaldiçoado! Mas, você não pode dizer que Sectumsempra é um bom feitiço, Gina, veja onde isso o mandou, na detenção! E eu pensei que, vendo o que ele fez com as chances do jogo...

-Oh, não finja que entende de Quadribol.- Gina respondeu grossa. Havia ali muitas mais coisas envolvidas, para ela, do que uma partida de quadribol.- Você só vai embaraçar a si mesma!

**Roma, atualmente**

A verdade é que Gina ficara muito preocupada com Draco. Mas, como poderia não ficar? Ela quase morrera, junto com ele, ao receber a notícia, pela primeira vez. Ela chegara ao ponto de ir até a Ala-Hospitalar, para tentar dar uma olhada em Draco, ver se ele não estava muito machucado. Mas, assim que chegou, viu outra pessoa sentada do lado da cama dele. Pansy Parkinson, segurando a mão Draco e o reconfortando. E para piorar a situação, Draco passando a mão no braço dela, assegurando que tudo estava bem. Foi quando ela, Gina, percebeu que era tarde demais. E se odiou por ter sido fraca, preocupando-se com ele.

Fora mesmo uma sorte Harry ter chegado logo depois. Era com ele que ela deveria ficar, ao lado dele! Lembrava-se dele nervoso, justificando-se a ela, dizendo que não sabia o que o feitiço podia fazer. Que Malfoy tentara amaldiçoa-lo com uma maldição imperdoável. Foi o bastante para Gina consolar Harry, e virar para seu lado, deixando Draco com Pansy. Hoje, ela se arrependia disso.

Alguns rapazes começaram a reparar naquela ruiva, que dançava tão bem, ao lado do loiro alto e parado. Draco, para provar que estava com Gina, pegou-a de repente pelo braço, afastando-a de seus pensamentos, e começou a dançar uma espécie de valsa meio animada com ela. Sorrindo, e para apoia-lo, Gina encostou a cabeça do ombro dele, acompanhando-o mesmo que a dança não tivesse nada a ver com a música. Ela se sentia maravilhosa ali, nos braços dele. Segura, porque nada poderia acontecer com ela, enquanto Draco estavesse ali. Ele jamais a deixaria se machucar.

_You and me always, and forever (Eu e você para sempre)_

_You and me always, and forever (Eu e você para sempre)_

_ba ba ba ba, it was always (Ba ba ba, sempre foi)_

_You and me always... (Eu e você, sempre)_

**Junho de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

Não querendo esperar os Comensais da Morte, e louco para completar sua missão de uma vez, Draco saiu da Sala Precisa, concentrado no que teria que fazer, e em como fazê-lo. Foi quando saiu e olhou o corredor que achava estar vazio, que sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço atordoante. Do lado de fora, esperando, estavam Weasley, Longbotton e Gina! Seu coração disparou imediantamente, e ele olhou pela porta que deixara aberta atrás de si, os Comensais avançavam ameaçadores pelas estantes em sua direção, e depois seus olhos voltaram para a ruiva a sua frente.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Lembrando de seu Plano B, o de fuga caso algo saísse errado, Draco lançou o Pó de Escuridão Instantânea, que comprara na loja de Logros Weasley. Imediatamente o corredor ficou em completa escuridão, tão profunda, que nenhum feitiço ou vela poderia iluminar. Era uma sorte ter sua Mão da Glória já preparada. O lugar ficou todo iluminado para ele, como se uma vela muito forte tivesse sido acesa. Mas, era evidente que nenhum dos outros podia ver.

Os Comensais da Morte estavam se reorganizando, sabendo do Plano B, segurando com as mãos, nos ombros uns dos outros, para não se perder. Draco então se virou para Gina. Ela, Weasley e Longbotton pareciam perdidos, ali parados no corredor, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Weasley e Longbtton pareciam furiosos, mas não Gina. Ela estava apenas pálida, com uma expressão preocupada, como se visse o mesmo que Draco. Amigos do Potter e Comensais, no mesmo corredor, sem saber um do outro. Mas, Draco sabia que era apenas necessário um pequeno barulho ou um encontrão no escuro, para isso mudar.

-Vocês, me sigam em silêncio.- ele cochichou aos Comensais da Morte, em fila atrás dele.- E se ouvirem alguma coisa, não lancem feitiços! Os ruídos serão provavelmente vocês mesmos, e não vamos querer matar uns aos outros. Se alguém aparecer no corredor, alguém que não deveria estar aqui, eu aviso.

E como se guiasse um bando de cegos, com o coração na mão, nervoso como jamais estivera, Draco começou a percorrer lentamente o corredor. Tentando ao máximo, puxar os Comensais para a parede oposta, Draco contornava o lugar onde os outros três ficavam parados em silencio. Quanto mais cedo terminasse aquilo, mas cedo os levaria para longe dela.

"O que Gina faz aqui?" perguntou, encontrando-se preocupado. Achava que o que quer que ainda sentisse por ela, havia acabado. Mas, ao vê-la ali, correndo risco por causa dele, tudo mudara. Ele precisava protege-la, cuidar dela, mesmo que assim arriscasse a si próprio. Ele a amava realmente, no final. Porque aquele seria mesmo o final. Pois, mesmo que não morresse tentando, Gina jamais voltaria a falar com ele, por ser o assassino de Dumbledore.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Foi quando eu descobri que você ainda me amava!- ela gritou, para ser ouvida.

-O quê?!- ele perguntou, quando ela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Eu estava lembrando, e acho que você também estava, pela sua cara, sobre aquele dia que os Comensais entraram em Hogwarts! Você saiu da Sala Precisa, me viu, e de repente tudo ficou escuro!

-Como sabia que eu pensava nisso?!- ele perguntou surpreso.

-Eu não sei! Apenas sabia!- ela gritou em resposta. - Aquele dia você podia ter deixado os Comensais verem a mim, meu irmão e o Neville! Seria tão fácil e lógico, com poucos feitiços eles poderiam nos matar, ou seqüestrar! A namorada de Harry Potter e dois de seus melhores amigos! Seria um presente para Voldemort, e três a menos para lutar! Ao invés disso, você me salvou, não deixou que eles me machucassem! Por mais arriscado que fosse para você! Poderíamos fugir dali e avisar os outros sobre a chegada dos Comensais, como nós realmente fizemos! Você não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer tudo aquilo, a não ser que ainda gostasse de mim!

-Tem alguma coisa sobre mim sobre a qual você ainda não saiba?!- ele perguntou rindo.

-Um monte! Como por exemplo, como consegue dançar tão mal?

**XXX**

Gina sentiu sua cabeça doer. Levantou-se sobre algo fofo, apertando os olhos apesar da escuridão. O que tinha acontecido? A última coisa que lembrava era de Draco, e os Comensais... Comensais! Pulou de pé, procurando sua varinha em todos os bolsos, desesperada, mas ela não estava em parte alguma. Uma luz se acendeu, o que a fez gemer de dor.

-Ai, minha cabeça.- Gina deixou escapar, bloqueando a luz com as mãos.

-Pois é, Macchiolina, parece que você bebeu demais.- a voz de Draco soou, parecia que ele estava sorrindo.- Tome isso aqui, vai te ajudar.

Gina sentiu Draco lhe passando um copo, e bebeu o líquido em um gole só. O gosto era amargo, mas sua dor de cabeça começou a sumir aos poucos, até desaparecer.

-Pensei que os Comensais...- ela começou, tentando abrir os olhos, a luz parecia cega-la.

-Você pensa demais quando está de porre.- ele riu, pegando o copo da mão dela e o pondo na mesa de cabeceira.

-O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou confusa, se sentando na cama. Estavam de volta ao quarto de hotel, do lado de fora ela via a cidade iluminada pelas luzes elétricas dos trouxas, a lua ainda brilhava com força.

-Nós dançamos, e você bebeu mais do que deveria. Bebida de trouxa não é igual a cerveja amantegada. Você ficou tonta, e dormiu.

-Eu não vomitei, não é? - ela perguntou embaraçada.

-Para nossa sorte não. Apenas caiu no sono a caminho do bar. Eu te trouxe de volta ao hotel, e te deixei dormindo enquanto preparava algumas coisas. Isso já faz umas duas horas. Sua sorte é que a poção contra bebedeira pode ser feita em meia hora. Se não, teríamos que te drogar com remédios trouxas, e aí é que você estaria perdida.

-Obrigada. Eu sei que não devia ter bebido tanto.- ela murmurou ainda confusa. - Que horas são?

-Não muito tarde, um pouco mais do que meia-noite.

-Ah. Será que o serviço de hotel ainda está funcionando? Estou faminta.

-Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.- ele sorriu, puxando-a de pé e a levando para fora do quarto.- Como disse, enquanto você roncava, fiquei preparando outras coisas.

-Por que você insiste que eu ronco?- ela revirou os olhos, enquanto ele trancava a porta.

Draco não respondeu, rindo, então pegou a mão dela novamente e começou a puxa-la.

-Draco, para onde está me levando?- ela perguntou surpresa, ao ser arrastada para as escadas de incêndio do hotel.

-Para cima.- ele respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

-Para cima?- ela perguntou mais confusa.

-Eu estava tentando enxergar algum Comensal lá de cima, e tive uma idéia.

-Mas, o que isso tem a ver com a escadaria de incêndio?- ela insistiu.

Draco não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta da escada de incêndio e a puxou. Gina, que havia desistido de tentar entender qualquer coisa, olhou em volta surpresa.

-É uma maneira de nos despedirmos de nosso hotel.-ele respondeu.- Temos que nos mudar, lembra?

Eles estavam no telhado do hotel, que era plano e que possuía uma vista maginífica. Dali era possível se avistar toda Roma, cada telhado, e cada janela iluminada. Ao longe, se erguia o Vaticano, imponente e belo, com sua cúpula de São Pedro. Acima deles, apenas a luz da lua e de milhares de estrelas.

-Uau...- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar.

E ele se aproximou, apontando um canto do telhado. Foi quando Gina notou uma mesa de madeira, iluminada por velas, com um grande jantar para dois no aparador ao lado. Com direito, inclusive, a sobremesa.

-Isso... isso é para nós?- ela gaguejou.

-Você perguntou sobre o serviço de hotel. Eu descobri que é uma porcaria. Só funciona até as dez. Então, encomendei algumas coisas, para que quando acordasse tivesse algo coisa para comer. Tinha certeza que estaria com fome. E achei aqui bem mais fresco, do que nosso quarto. E mais difícil para os Comensais da Morte nos acharem, pensando agora.

-E você preparou tudo isso sozinho?- ela perguntou maravilhada, se sentando na mesa. Estava com muita fome.

-Quem mais poderia ajudar? - ele respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a ela.- A única que conheço aqui, com excessão dos Comensais, é você. Que estava um andar abaixo, roncando.

-Eu não ronco!- ela exclamou, servindo-se de macarrão.- Hum, isso parece estar uma delícia.

-Imaginei mesmo que estaria com fome.- ele sorriu, servindo-se calmamente, enquanto Gina devorava o macarrão.

-Ai, estou tão envergonhada.- ela riu, bebendo um gole de água.- Eu não devia ter bebido. O pior é que não me lembro de nada. Você devia ter ficado de olho em mim!- ela o acusou de brincadeira.

-Você não bebeu muito, duas batidas foram o suficiente. - ele respondeu, se defendendo- Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra?

-Nós estávamos dançando juntos. Então, começamos a conversar sobre Hogwarts. Daquela noite em que você salvou minha vida.

-Ah, aquela noite. É, nós conversamos sobre isso, acho que foi a última coisa sobre o que falamos.- ele disse, abaixando os olhos, tentando desviar do assunto. Então, com um aperto na boca do estômago, ouvi-a dizer exatamente o que temia.

-O que aconteceu aquela noite? Na Torre, quero dizer? - ela perguntou, séria.

-Você quer mesmo saber?- ele perguntou, encarando a água em seu copo.

-Se você quiser me contar. O Harry nunca falou nada, sempre desviando do assunto. Oh, ele estava lá, sob a capa de invisibilidade.- acrescentou.

-Potter estava lá?- Draco ergueu os olhos surpresos.

-Estava. - Gina respondeu triste.- Dumbledore lançou um feitiço sobre ele, para que ficasse imobilizado. Harry só pode assistir ao que quer que tenha acontecido, sem poder fazer nada.

-Não havia o que fazer.- Draco murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o copo.

-Ele me contou sobre você.- foi a vez dela de desviar os olhos para o prórprio copo.- Que você não pode mata-lo.

-Não.- Draco concordou.

-Isso apenas me mostrou o erro que eu havia cometido, quando briguei com você.

-Não foi sua culpa.- ele respondeu.

-Se não quiser contar...- Gina começou, depois do longo silêncio.

-Não, tudo bem, eu conto.- ele disse, erguendo os olhos, e reencostando-se na cadeira.- Só não acho o melhor assunto para a hora do jantar. Mas, se você quer mesmo saber... Engraçado, aquilo que mais queremos esquecer, é justamente o que mais nos lembramos.- ele riu amargo, olhando nos olhos curiosos e atentos dela.

(**N/A** -grande memória, mas tem sua mudanças, lembrem-se que é o ponto de vista do Draco e não do Harry! E que é a tradução do inglês, então se tiver alguma diferença, bem... eu não inventei nada. As traduções são ao pé da letra, por isso expressões podem mudar. Mas, eu só copiei a JK! Podem conferir no livro em inglês!!! Mas, eu sei que vocês confiam em mim!)

**Junho de 1997, Torre de Astronomia de Hogwarts**

Draco estava sozinho, encarando Dumbledore. Suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo e medo, e ele tentava se controlar ao máximo para não demonstra-lo.

-Draco, Draco... você não é um assassino.- Dumbledore disse calmamente.

-Como você sabe?- ele perguntou, então notando o quanto infantil fora, acrescentou.- Você não sabe do que sou capaz, você não sabe o que eu fiz!

-Oh, sim, eu sei.- Dumbledore respondeu, e para sua surpresa ele sabia das tentativas de Draco para mata-lo.- Mas, elas foram tentativas fracas... tão fracas, para ser honesto, que eu me pergunto se seu coração estava nisso.

-Ele estava!- Draco afirmou veemente. Não era a primeira vez que Dumbledore parecia saber sobre... bem, Gina. Encarava os olhos do diretor, parecia que este sabia exatamente o que pensara o ano inteiro. Que matando Dumbledore ele garantiria sua segurança, mas acabaria com a de Gina. Mas, ele não deixaria que o diretor visse isso nele, que encontrasse seu ponto fraco.- Eu trabalhei o ano inteiro nisso, e hoje à noite...

De repente, do castelo, Draco ouviu um grito. 'Gina!' foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Talvez ela tivesse sido atingida e estivesse machucada... e ele preso ali! Olhou a porta, talvez pudesse apenas checar se ela estava mesmo bem ou não...

-Alguém está lutando uma boa luta.- Dumbledore continuou, Draco mal ouvindo.- Mas, você estava dizendo... sim, você conseguiu trazer Comensais da Morte para minha escola, o que, eu admito, achava impossível. Mas, como fez isso?

Draco não respondeu, paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Voltar e salvar uma pessoa que o odiava, e morrer junto com toda sua família, ou ficar e terminar seu serviço, sabendo que se algo acontecesse a ela, se odiaria para sempre?

-Talvez você devesse continuar o trabalho sozinho.- Dumbledore continuou.- E se sua ajuda ficou presa por causa de minha guarda? Como você talvez tenha percebido, membros da Ordem de Fênix estão aqui esta noite, também.- e com isso Draco relaxou um pouco, se a Ordem estivesse mesmo ali, eles iriam proteger Gina. Ela era muito nova para uma luta como a que estava acontecendo. Então, voltou sua atenção para Dumbledore, se perguntando se este lhe fizera o último comentário de propósito, para acalma-lo.- E além disso, você não precisa de ajuda... Eu não tenho minha varinha no momento... Eu não posso me defender. Você está com medo de agir até eles se juntarem a você.

-Eu não estou com medo!- Draco gritou, tentando esconder o fato de que estava com medo. Não só por ele, mas por ela. E matar... Matar, de repente, parecia uma coisa tão repugnante. Mas, não podia ser, ele tinha que mata-lo!- É você quem deveria estar com medo!

-Mas, por quê? Eu não acho que você irá me matar, Draco. Matar não é tão fácil quanto os inocentes acreditam... então, me diga, enquanto espera por seus amigos... como chegou aqui? Parece que você levou um bom tempo para faze-lo.

Draco estava se sentindo enjoado, mesmo assim não abaixou a varinha. Tudo estava tão errado, como ele chegara àquele ponto? Era isso que Dumbledore perguntava? Se ele ao menos soubesse... O enjoô foi passando, conforme contava a Dumbledore o que fizera, o diretor fazia suas próprias perguntas, ouvindo-o com atenção e por vezes até com admiração. Uma ponta de orgulho crescia em Draco, mas não o suficiente para faze-lo tomar alguma atitude. Ele apenas continuou conversando com Dumbledore.

A única coisa que Draco não conseguia era convence-lo da dupla-identidade de Snape. O diretor se daria mal por isso, um dia, e até poderia prejudicar todos os outros, convencendo-os a acreditar em Snape também. Gina mesmo, não havia lhe dito, que Snape muitas vezes passava a tarde no Quartel da Ordem de Fênix? Um Comensal da Morte astuto e fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, andando livremente em meio a Ordem, perto de Gina! Por que Dumbledore não acreditava nele?

-Mas, você deve ter tido um cumplice de qualquer forma.- Dumbledore continuou.- Alguém em Hogsmead, alguém que pode dar a Katie... o... ah... é claro, Rosmerta. Desde quando ela está sob a maldição Imperius?

-Chegou lá afinal, hein? - Draco falou, mas foi interrompido por outro grito. Sem se conter, olhou por cima do ombro como se assim pudesse ver o que acontecia lá embaixo. Mas, se forçou a olhar novamente para Dumbledore, quando este recomeçou a falar, deduzindo o óbvio, até que uma pergunta o pegou desprevinido.

-... me diga, como você tem se comunicado com Rosmerta? Eu achei que todos os métodos de comunicação com a escola estavam sendo monitorados.

-Moedas encantadas. Eu tinha uma e ela outra, e eu podia mandar mensagens para ela...

-Esse não é o metodo de comunicação secreto que o grupo, que se auto-nominava Armada de Dumbledore, usava ano passado?

-É, eu peguei a idéia deles.- Draco respondeu, sem conseguir conter de todo um sorriso, ao pensar em Gina.- E eu peguei a idéia da bebida envenenada com a Sangue-Ruim Granger também, eu a ouvi falando na biblioteca sobre Filch não reconhecer poções...

-Por favor, não use essa palavra ofensiva em minha presença.- Dumbledore pediu educadamente, embora com firmeza.

Draco mal podia acreditar que Dumbledore estava ali, conversando com ele, e sendo ameaçado de morte ao mesmo tempo. Mas, de certa forma, era uma alívio para Draco falar, desabafar sobre tudo o que passara nos último meses. Ou quase tudo, ele não falou sobre Gina, para não lhe criar problemas, embora parecesse que Dumbledore suspeitasse de algo. Como, ele não podia imaginar. Eles pareciam estar discutindo aquilo por horas, e não por meros minutos. Houve um enorme barulho nas escadas, e Dumbledore falou apressado.

-Temos pouco tempo, de um jeito ou de outro. Vamos discutir suas opções, Draco.

-Minhas opções!- Draco exclamou, ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia.- Eu estou aqui com minha varinha... prestes a mata-lo.

Mas, Dumbledore apenas insistiu que Draco não iria mata-lo. E que ele, Dumbledore, entendia a situação em que Draco estava. E apenas não o desmascarara antes, para sua segurança. E, para sua surpresa, Dumbledore lhe ofereceu auxílio, lhe dando uma chance de mudar de lado. Mas, para que Draco mudaria? Sua família iria se envergonhar dele, e não havia ninguém que não o odiasse do outro lado. Por que então? Apenas Gina o faria mudar de lado, mas agora ela o odiava também. E pior, estava apaixonada pelo Potter. O melhor seria esquece-la e continuar em frente.

-Mas, eu cheguei até aqui, não cheguei?- Draco falou, ainda incerto do que fazia- Eles acharam que eu morreria tentando, mas eu estou aqui e você está sob meu poder... Sou eu quem está com a varinha... você está sob minha mercê...

-Não, Draco. É a minha mercê, e não a sua, que importa agora.

Draco não sabia o que responder. Parte dele queria desesperadamente aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore. Começar de novo, sem ser ameaçado ou obrigado a fazer coisas que não queria, e talvez, até tentar algo com Gina novamente! Estava abaixando a varinha, pronto para aceitar a ajuda oferecida, quando foi empurrado para fora do caminho e quatro pessoas entraram. Seu coração quase parou, eram os Comensais da Morte. Ele tentava ouvir alguma coisa no andar de baixo. 'Eles não podem ter matado todos os outros' Draco pensou desesperado 'Eles não são tantos para ganhar tão fácil!'

-Faça!- a voz de Greyback ( nome do lobisomem em inglês) comandou, e Draco voltou para a realidade, ainda atento à ruídos e movimentos no andar de baixo à procura de sobreviventes.

-Bem, eu não posso fingir que não esteja um pouco enojado.- Dumbledore dizia, e se virou para encarar Draco.- E sim, estou um pocuo chocado que Draco aqui o convidou, de todas as pessoas, para vir a escola onde seus 'amigos' vivem...- disse olhando significativamente para o loiro.

-Eu não convidei.- Draco respondeu na defensiva.- Eu não sabia que ele vinha.

E a discussão recomeçou, mas voltava sempre ao mesmo ponto. Ele, Draco, teria que matar Dumbledore. Mas, ele não queria. Agora que chegara a hora, a idéia de matar o repelia. E matar justamente Dumbledore, isso diminuiria as chances de, um dia, o Lorde das Trevas ser derrotado. E se o Lorde triunfasse, não haveria chance para Sangue-Ruins e nem traidores de sangue. Traidores de Sangue como os Weasley.

De repente, sons vieram da escada. Vozes! Draco respirou fundo, seu coração batendo com menos força. Os Comensais da Morte não haviam matado todos os outros.

-Agora, Draco, rápido.- Amycus disse.

Mas, Draco não podia, simplesmente não podia! Greyback, porém, não compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Mas, felizmente, foi impedido. Draco deu um ou dois passos na direção de Dumbledore, como para protege-lo, mas incerto do que estava fazendo, com medo que notassem sua intenção e o matassem também.

-Draco, faça ou saia do caminho para que um de nós...- Alecto foi interrompida, quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez e Snape entrou. O coração de Draco acelerou novamente. Aquilo não era bom! Dumbledore havia dito que Snape estava do seu lado, mas havia a promessa que Snape fizera a sua mãe! Draco mal podia respirar, o que Snape iria fazer?

-Nós temos um problema, Snape.- Amycus disse.- O garoto não parece ser capaz.

Snape não disse nada. Empurrando Draco para o lado, avançou para Dumbledore. E sem parecer pensar duas vezes, ou ter o mínimo de remorço, falou o feitiço para que todos pudessem ouvir:

-Avada Kedrava!

E em choque, Draco viu o clarão de luz verde que atingiu Dumbledore, e este caindo da Torre pela janela, como uma boneca de pano velha. Mas, não houve tempo para lamentar. Rapidamente, puxando-o, Snape o arrastou para fora da Torre. A briga, lá embaixo, continuava sem descanso, como se nada de errado houvesse acontecido. Estavam todos condenados.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Eu realmente ia virar para o seu lado, entrar na Ordem de Fênix, como você. - Draco comentou, Gina acariciava gentilmente sua mão, por cima da mesa.- Mas, de repente a situação saiu de controle, quando Dumbledore morreu e todas as minhas esperanças com ele. Até te ver, lá embaixo. Foi quando descobri que não me odiava como eu pensava.

-Eu me lembro bem disso.- Gina sorriu

**Junho de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

Gina mais desviava dos feitiços do que tentava acertar os Comensais da Morte. E ela tivera sorte até ali. Se não fosse a poção Felix Felicis, achava que não teria durado dois minutos em uma batalha aberta como aquela. O que afinal estava acontecendo? Como os Comensais da Morte haviam entrado? Provavelmente Draco os havia trazido. Mas, como Harry poderia saber que eles viriam? E por que...

-Petrificus Totalus!- gritou para um Comensal, que caiu de cara no chão. Mas, não pode comemorar muito, se abaixando para desviar de um jorro de luz verde.

'Mas, por que Draco me escondeu dos Comensais da Morte?' ela pensou novamente. Teria sido mais vantajoso para ele, se ela, Rony e Neville tivessem sido capturados. E muito mais fácil também. 'Mas não. Ele me protegeu, me deu uma chance de fugir e avisar a Ordem. Mas, se foi assim, isso significa que ele ainda... gosta de mim? '

Então, houve um barulho e das escadas da Torre, apareceu Snape arrastando Draco com ele. Os dois passavam pela batalha como se mal a notassem. Gina reparou que Snape tinha uma espressão sombria, que lhe deu calafrios. E Draco parecia mais pálido do que de costume, e surpresa, notou que ele parecia apavorado. Por um segundo, a luta, os gritos e explosões desapareceram. O que teria acontecido para deixa-lo daquela maneira?

E nesse momento seus olhos se encontraram. O coração dela acelerou, livre para sentir o que quissesse, diante da expressão de carinho nos olhos dele. Ela deu um passo na direção de Draco, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, lançando um olhar para Snape, e movendo os lábios, dizendo algo que fez o coração dela quase parar. 'É muito tarde' ela entendeu, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Snape gritou:

-Está acabado, é hora de ir.

E com isso, sumiu ao dobrar o corredor, arrastando Draco com ele. Que, antes de desaparecer, lançou um olhar de tristeza para Gina. Mas, ela não teve muito tempo para lamentar, o efeito da poção Felix Felicis devia estar no fim, porque um feitiço a errou por centímetros, explodindo a parede atrás dela. A sua frente, estava um novo Comensal da Morte, que sorria ameaçador.

-Olá, beleza. - ele disse, erguendo a varinha mais uma vez.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Então, foi isso que aconteceu.- Gina disse triste.- 'É muito tarde.'. Na hora eu não entendi, mas depois soube sobre Dumbledore.

-Era muito tarde para nós. Se eu tivesse agido antes!- ele exclamou, e para sua surpresa Gina viu lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela nunca o vira chorar antes.- Tudo poderia ser tão diferente!

Ela se levantou e o abraçou com força, beijando-o no topo da cabeça. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, com força, tentando se controlar. Não era digno chorar, seu pai sempre lhe dissera que homens nunca podiam chorar, que era patético. Mas, ele não podia segurar as poucas lágrimas que escorriam, no seu choro contido de arrependimento.

-Ei, não foi culpa sua.- ela afirmou, acariciando-lhe a cabeça.- Você fez muito mais do que podia, aquela noite. Me ajudando e não matando Dumbledore. Só que não estava em suas mãos.

-Agora você entende, Gina? - ele perguntou, se levantando e a olhando, sem chorar mais.- O que sinto por você é maior que tudo isso, maior que essa guerra! Por isso, não me julgue mal. Tudo o que fiz e tenho feito nos últimos anos, desde aquele beijo, foi porque você entrou na minha vida. E fique certa que, mesmo com todos os problemas, com essa guerra e nossa separação, ela está melhor do que jamais poderia ter sido sem você.

-Draco.- ela falou, o abraçando novamente.

-Que foi?

-Eu também te amo.- ela sussurou.

E aquela simples frase teve o poder de faze-lo sorrir de verdade. Ele estava feliz ali, ao lado dela, aquela noite. E a abraçou com mais força, beijando-a no topo da cabeça. E assim, não viu a expressão no rosto dela, quando Gina pensou tristemente 'Você me ama, Draco. Mas, isso será o suficiente?'

De algum lugar, um violino começou a tocar uma triste melodia. Gina olhou por cima da mureta do telhado e viu uma janela aberta no prédio vizinho, bem próximo ao hotel, de onde vinha a música.

-Parece que tudo dá certo quando estamos juntos.- ela sorriu.

-Por causa da música?

-E esses últimos dias, que têm sido maravilhosos.

-Não fale assim, como se fosse embora. Nos resta ainda um dia, não se lembra?

-Lembro muito bem. Assim, como me lembro de minha agonia, quando me deixou, indo atrás do Snape.

-Eu não fui por escolha.- ele respondeu, puxando-a pela mão para dançar com ele.

-Sei disso.- ela sorriu, eles estavam realmente dançando em um telhado sob as estrelas, poderia ser melhor?- É que tudo ficou tão difícil depois que você foi embora.

**Junho de 1997, Castelo de Hogwarts**

-Alguém que nós conhecemos morreu hoje?- Rony perguntou a Hermione, que estava lendo o jornal. O estômago de Gina se contorceu inconfortavelmente.

-Não.- Hermione respondeu e Gina relaxou um pouco, até a outra garota recomeçar a falar.- Eles ainda estão procurando pelo Snape, mas parece não haver sinal dele...

Toda vez que o paradeiro de Snape era discutido Gina sentia-se mal. Seus pensamentos voavam rapidamente para Draco, que também estava desaparecido. Se por um lado estava triste e preocupada por não saber como e onde ele estava, de outro estava absolutamente feliz que os aurores também não soubessem. Como Draco estaria? Ela o veria novamente? E se visse, ele estaria mudado? A voz revoltada de Harry a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

-É claro que não tem! Eles não vão encontrar Snape até encontrarem Voldemort, e vendo como eles têm lidado com isso até hoje...

-Eu vou para a cama.- Gina interrompeu, fingindo um enorme bocejo. Não suportava mais pensar no assunto. Estava preocupada demais com Draco. Se antes tinha raiva dele, pelo menos tinha a segurança de encontra-lo nas horas das refeições, à salvo no Castelo. Mas, agora... sua cabeça parecia girar ao tentar imaginar o que estaria acontecendo com ele, e o que aconteceria se fosse capturado pelos Aurores.- Eu não tenho dormido bem desde...- ela parou, por uma momento ia dizer 'desde que Draco desapareceu com Snape'.- Bem... dormir não me faria mal.

Ela beijou Harry maquinalmente, acenou para os outros dois, e subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório feminino. No dia seguinte, após o funeral de Dumbledore, Harry se virou para ela, que encarava perdida em pensamentos, Crabbe e Goyle sentados sozinhos.

-Gina, ouça... Eu não posso mais ficar com você. Nós temos que parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos.

-É por uma estúpida e nobre razão, não é? - ela sorriu triste, até seu romance com Harry estava acabando.

-Tem sido como se... como se fosse a vida de outra pessoa essas últimas semanas com você. Mas, eu não posso... nós não podemos... eu tenho uma coisa para fazer sozinho.

Ela continuou o olhando. E para sua surpresa, um enorme alívio cresceu em seu peito ao ouvir aquilo. Mas, ela precisava manter a aparência de tristesa, embora fosse traída pela falta de lágrimas. Gastara todas com Draco.

-Voldemort usa as pessoas mais próximas de seus inimigos. Ele já usou você, só porque era a irmã de meu melhor amigo. Pense em quanto perigo você ficaria se ele descobrisse sobre nós. E ele irá descobrir. E irá me atingir através de você.

-E se eu não me importar?- Gina perguntou firme. Pobre Harry. Ela jamais poderia retribuir todo aquele amor. Mas, não iria magoa-lo, diante de tão grande declaração.

-Eu me importo. Como você acha que eu me sentiria se esse funeral fosse seu... e ainda seria minha culpa.

Ela olhou para o lago, o pensamento longe. Sabia como ele se sentiria. Da mesma forma que ela, se fosse o funeral de Draco, que por causa dela não conseguira completar sua missão. E se Voldemort descobrisse sobre os dois e o matasse? Ela se sentiu gelar. Se esforçou para focar sua atenção em Harry, que estava a seu lado.

-Eu nunca realmente desisti de você... não de verdade. Eu sempre esperei...- ela parou, percebendo que aquelas palavras pareciam dirigidas mais para Draco do que para Harry, já se fora o tempo em que ela se sentira assim por Harry. Era de Draco que ela não havia desistido, apesar de todo o seu esforço. Mas, continuou o que dizia para Harry

-Nós poderiamos ter tido mais tempo... meses... anos talvez...- ele lamentou.

-Mas, você estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo mágico. Eu sabia que você seria infeliz a não ser que fosse atrás de Voldemort. Talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto de você.- ela deixou escapar.

Harry então se levantou e foi embora, ela o observando se afastar. Ele não percebera, ele não entendia o amor sem motivo, um amor incondicional. Ela o amava pelo que ele era para ela desde criança, o 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu', o grande herói Harry Potter, que se tornara o melhor amigo de seu irmão. Talvez, se ele não tivesse a cicatriz, se nunca tivesse ouvido falar dele antes de Rony conhece-lo em Hogwarts, ela nunca o teria amado. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido o sentido do que ela dissera, porque a amava por um motivo também, com uma condição. Tão diferente dela e de Draco, que sem razão nenhuma, sem motivo nenhum, em lado opostos da guerra, continuavam juntos. Por quanto tempo ela não saberia dizer. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e Hermione se aproximou, a abraçando.

-Isso vai acabar um dia.- a amiga disse suavemente.- E ele vai voltar.

-Eu sei, Hermione. Ele sempre volta.- Gina respondeu pensando em Draco, sabendo que a amiga não conhecia o real motivo de sua tristesa, mas mesmo assim falando a coisa certa.

E sorrindo para conforta-la, Hermione se afastou com Rony, na direção em que Harry desaparecera no meio da multidão.

**Roma, atualmente**

-Essa é a diferença do que sinto por você e do que sinto pelo Harry.- Gina explicou.- Quando ele me pediu para ir, eu entendi e aceitei. Quando você me pediu para ir, eu me esqueci de mim mesma, e apenas pensei em nós. E por isso fiquei.

-O Potter foi mesmo corajoso, fazendo isso por você.- Draco admitiu.- Não sabia que ele gostava tanto de você.

-O Harry me ama. Somos perfeitos um para o outro, já disse. Mas, não é isso o que importa. É muito fácil amar quando se tem tudo a favor, quando todos aprovam. Amor de verdade é aquele que dura apesar de todas as diferenças. Como o nosso. Já fazem tantos anos, não é Draco?

-Alguns.- ele sorriu, rodopiando-a.

-E tem algumas coisas que ainda não sei sobre você. -ela falou, então pareceu exitar.- Você se importaria se eu fizesse uma pergunta?

-Não, pergunte o que quiser.

-O que você tanto sonha? Todas as noites, desde que nos reencontramos aqui, eu o escuto gemer enquanto dorme. O que você sonha, que parece lhe causar tanta dor?

Ele sentiu um aperto na garganta, por isso não respondeu. Ela pareceu achar que ele ficara bravo com a pergunta, por isso se apressou em acrescentar.

-Muitas perguntas para uma noite! Não precisa dizer nada...

-Sonho com isso.- ele respondeu, apontando o próprio peito, que ela sabia estar coberto de cicatrizes, assim como as costas dele.- De quando fui torturado por não ter conseguido cumprir minhas ordens até o fim. Acharam que eu era muito fraco, e queriam me testar, saber até onde ia minha força. Lembro-me de estar quase morto em uma masmorra, nunca senti tanta dor na vida! E tudo o que pensava era em você. Que jamais a veria novamente e aquela foi a única coisa que lamentei. Você me perguntou, dias atrás, o que eu ouvia e via perto dos dementadores. É isso, o que escuto e vejo, a certeza de que jamais a veria novamente. Às vezes, em meu delírio, eu podia ouvi-la dizendo meu nome e isso me animava. Eles me libertaram em algumas semanas, e eu continuei o trabalho, tentando descobrir como você estava, te vendo em Hogwarts sem poder tê-la por perto, e meses depois teve uma batalha na qual quase morri. Foi então que decidi ir te visitar.

-Aquela noite na Toca?- ela perguntou corando levemente.

-Aquela noite. Entende, Gina? Ao mesmo tempo que ficar com você me traz sonhos sobre morte, foi você quem me devolveu a vida. Você me salvou duas vezes mesmo sem saber.

-Duas vezes?

-Dessa em que não me deixou desistir naquela masmorra, e a segunda quando se apaixonou por mim.- ele disse, acariciando as bochechas sardentas dela, que sorriu.

-Eu ficava me perguntando o que os Comensais da Morte faziam com você. - ela falou tristemente.- Hoje eu sei.

-Isso não importa mais. - ele respondeu, e a beijou docemente.

-Merlin.- ele sussurrou, parecendo meio envergonhado.- Esse tempo todo eu nunca deixei de amar você.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Gina, que abraçou Draco com mais força do que jamais abraçara alguém. E naquele momento ela soube, que o que quer que acontecesse durante a guerra, mesmo lutando em lados diferentes, eles estariam ligados de um jeito ou de outro.

**N/A**- Sinceramente, guys, que outra explicação teria para o fato de o Draco saber das moedas encantadas, e que foi a Hermione que as inventou, além da Gina? Quero dizer, a Marieta não falou nada disso para a Umbridge, podem checar! Nem a mais leve menção à moedas. Quanto mais à Hermione. Mistérios... Bem, me desculpem ter demorado tanto para atualisar, mas eu viajei, ainda estou em aula, o aquecimento global não me deixa em paz, e uma coisa levando à outra... Bem, quero agradecer aos comentários.Valeu guys! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Ah, a música no meio do capítulo é **'You and Me- Wannadies'**, do filme Romeu e Julieta. (com o Leonardo DiCaprio e a Claire Danes, só que só passa 1 minuto da música... hunf...)

**Juliana** - Ah, eu faço as pessoas chorarem? Mas, isso é bom, não é? (cara de não tenho certeza). Você também gosta de desenho! E tem 19?! Não acredito!!!!! Eu sou viciada em Avatar e em Jovens Titãs (só não espalha isso por aí). Adoro o Mutano e a Ravena!!!! Ontem eu até assisti o filme dos Jovens Titãs em Tóquio! A que ponto cheguei? Meu irmão queria me matar! Enfim, desculpe a demora. Espero que, pelo menos, tenha valido um pouco a pena, e você possa me desculpar. Eu quase chorei quando você disse que a fic te faz ficar aos prantos! Eu fiquei muito feliz por tem alguém que goste! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

**Ana Gabi **- Oi! Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Sobre sua pergunta, se eles vão ficar juntos... bem, o que posso dizer? Hum... Com a chegada do livro sete eu tive que reescrever os últimos dois capítulos da fic. Então, não posso te contar o que acontece. Mas, logo (eufemismo para algum-tempo-um-mês) você vai descobrir! Faltam só mais dois capítulos. Espere por qualquer coisa (voz misteriosa e olhos cobertos por uma sombra ainda mais misteriosa... Sério, porque quando aguém é sinistro está sempre na sombra? E o que faz a sombra?!) Bjos e até mais!

Beijos, Mary Campbol


	12. Aviso!

Pois bem... Acho que a maneira mais fácil de dizer isso é... começando com um olá. Tá, vocês já devem ter sentido a tensão. Sim, estou tensa. E sim, estou envergonhada. Mas, não vocês não adivinharam tudo (espertinhos), porque eu NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC! Não! Isso não é um aviso de desistencia, derrota, ou o que quer que seja que um escritor de fics cara de pau diga quando simplesmente desiste de terminar a fic que você está louco para ler!

Desculpem a revolta, mas já aconetceu comigo.

Mas, não vai acontecer com vocês, ah não! Pode ter cursinho, chover, pode cair a força, meu irmão pode querer assistir na internet ao maldito Palmeiras jogando (nada contra palmeirences, apenas contra futebol em geral quando fica no meio do meu caminho para escrever minha fic), e meu pai pode apagar todos os meus arquivos de quiser (e ele realmente fez isso, mas tenho que admitir que foi sem querer) que eu termino essa fic.

Sim, todos os problemas listados acima, sem contar o aquecimento global, vejam bem, contribuiram para meu atraso. MEU PAI SEM QUERER APAGOU O FINAL DA FIC!!!!!!!! Buááá´! Eu vou ter que fazer um monte de coisas de novo (fora todos os meus arquivos sobre Harry Potter que guardei ao longo desses 7 anos. Eu tinha raridades! Que agora estão até mais raras, porque mais umas deixaram de existir). Enfim, pode parecer mentira, mas é sério. Ainda bem que eu tinha arquivo original salvo em outro lugar, porque se não eu me matava. Então, é isso. Até daqui à alguns meses, se tudo der certo. Beijão à todos! E uma boa vida, para todos nós! Viva Harry Potter! E Draco e Gina!!!!!


End file.
